


Bullet for my valentine

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Dark Past, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Organized Crime, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 46,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Maki has been in hiding for years, running from the Syndicate.Now they've caught up.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 182
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

The metal of the silencer felt cool again her forehead. The intermitted lights from the headlights of passing cars shining through the blinds at the window gave the scene a look like a noir movie. Light reflecting off naked skin.

_Irony,_ she thought, _it is all so pretty._

She tried to move, to back away, but her back had already touched the wall, locking of that avenue of escape. Movement left or right was also hindered and kicking her assailant, who stood over her, was made impossible by the band taught across the bed. Her legs and lower half of her body were effectively pinned down.

She looked up, past the silencer, the gun, the black clad hand holding it and the arm holding its aim steady at the face of her would be killer.

The face was hard, projecting a façade of total control and mastery of the situation. But she could see small twitches, almost impossible to discern, breaking the perfect poker face. The eyes told a different story, flushed with red and puffed, brimming with unshed tears. The ruby red eyes focused on her, mirroring the two disparate states of the killer.

Heartless and emotionally connected.

For the longest of moments, they just stared at each other. She’d long since given up on being afraid. She _knew_ that this day had to come eventually, she would never be able to run forever and be alive at the same time. For life on the run was not being alive, it was to survive, but for what? She’d run and when she couldn’t run anymore, she had stopped, blended into the background, changed herself, her name and disappeared from the world. Money had not been an issue; it never had been.

But you never really disappeared.

Not as long as someone was looking for you. And they had been.

“If you know anything about me, you know I won’t beg.”, she said as calm as she could.

“I know. I know everything about you. I know _you_.”. The emphasis was on the last ‘you’.

“I just want to know…”, the silencer put a slight pressure on her forehead,” ... were the last months just a game, a lie?”

She felt the pressure slightly change, a small twitch, immediately corrected.

“At first… yes.”, the killer nodded.

“At first?”, she asked incredulously, “Yeah right.”, she mocked.

“Shut up!”, was the angry reply.

She stayed silent. She had no gods to pray to, nowhere for her soul to go when the trigger was pulled.

“Do you…”, her assailant continued, “have any idea how hard this is for me?”

A defiant look met the question.

The assailant, while keeping the gun in position, moved closer to her face. She felt the laboured breaths hitting her.

“Us. What I feel. That is real. It always was. I _love_ you!”

“Pfft.”

“Oh, don’t you dare. Don’t you try to tell me you didn’t feel it too?”

The assassin stood up again.

“And now I have to kill what I love. I have no choice!”

“Bullshit!”

“Very clever missy.”

“At least call me by my name, my _real_ name, if you’re going to insult me. You know it, don’t you? No more Hanako Mitsubishi.”

“I do.”

“Then say it! Let me die hearing it again! Grant me that.”

“Fine miss Nishikino. Miss Maki Nishikino.”

She’d held her breath without noticing it, hearing her own name again after all these years made her feel like a heavy weight had been lifted from her. She smiled.

“Thank you.”, she said softly, “What’s your name? Or can I not know, now at the end?”

“You already know my first name. My real last name is Yazawa.”

She let the name roll around in her mind.

“Now that we’re being honest, I will answer your previous question.”, she took a deep breath, prepared it would be her last, “Yes. I love you. You made me feel alive. Thank you.”

She closed her eyes.

“Please. Do it now. I’m ready.”

She expected everything to just disappear, taking her with it. Instead she felt soft, wet lips her hers, her cheeks cupped by hands holding a gun, the tongue of her lover requesting entrance, which she granted. The kiss, filled with passion and desire, electrified every part of her, making her hands gently hold on to her lover’s face just a moment longer.

When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes, looking into those ruby eyes one last time.

“Good bye, Nico.”, she closed her eyes again, feeling the other woman move back into her standing position, the pressure on her forehead now gone.

“I’m sorry Maki, I really am. I’m sorry it had to be you. Farewell my love.”

Maki heard the ragged breaths, the _click_ of the hammer locking into cocked position. She relaxed, exhaling.

The last things she heard was a scream, followed by a click and the gun firing.

 _Odd_ , she managed to think, _why did I hear the gun?_

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Mitsubishi Hanako (or Hanako Mitsubishi as most westerns cultures would, incorrectly, write it) is the Japanese equivalent to Jane Doe. The male version is Mitsubishi Taro.


	2. My name is Hanako Mitsubishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new resident arrives to a small town located by an interstate feeder.

**18 months ago**

The bus came to a stop, shaking most of the passengers awake and the doors opened. The driver, a slightly too large man for the seat he occupied, said over the speaker system.

“We’ll be leaving from here in 20 minutes. Bathrooms are over by the building on the left-hand side.”

He managed to extract himself from the drivers position and exited the bus, walking towards the bathrooms. A red-haired woman looked around, took her small olive-green duffle bag and stepped out of the bus. The other sitting passengers paid her no mind, the few that’s stood outside smoking threw her a glace then went back to filling their lungs with smoke.

The woman looked around again, taking in the dark shapes of buildings silhouetted against the night sky.

_Lovely star sky tonight_ , she thought as she looked at the sky.

She made her way towards the bathrooms, then at the last second, she changed direction, following the length of the building until she rounded the corner and stopped. Waiting.

The minutes ticked away slowly; the woman kept looking at her watch. Then, relief came over her face as she heard the sounds of the bus starting up and moving away. She carefully looked around the corner to make sure that there were no people around.

Satisfied, she took out her ticket and burned it with a lighter. The piece of paper quickly crumpled and turned to ash. The name of its final destination, a large city almost a day away, completely obliterated from the world. Seeing the ashes dance on the wind, the woman took out her phone, checked the map app and started to walk into the night.

* * *

Rosie O’Donnell loved working the night shift at the local motel. The pay was good and rarely anything, or more precise, nothing ever happened. The motel needed to be staffed since they were on one of the interstate feeders, so here she sat, enjoying whatever shows that broadcasted way into the late hours.

Suddenly there was a topping sound. Rosie looked at the television.

 _Oh no.,_ she thought, _don’t you go broke on me now._

The tapping continued for a bit until it got replaced by a knock. Rosie, suddenly realizing where the sound was coming from, spun around in her chair and looked at the glass entry door, locked at this time, and saw a tall woman in outdoorsy clothing with a beanie pulled over her hair. She smiled and waved at Rosie.

Rosie almost tripped as she rushed to the door to open it.

“I’m so sorry, I though the TV was giving up the ghost. I didn’t realize it was the door.”, she said to the woman letting her in. The woman moved quickly inside, Rosie noticed the slanted eyes, figuring that her visitor had Asian roots.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s ok.”, the woman replied in perfect English, “I didn’t realise that the door would be locked. Anyway, I’m sorry I startled you when I started knocking. Do you have any rooms free?”

“Rooms?”, Rosie asked, feeling a bit lost.

“This is a motel, right? Or is the sign outside wrong?”, the woman said, crooking her head a little and gesturing outside.

“Oh yes, of course. Sorry, I think I’m still in a bit of a chock. Yes, we have rooms. Of course.”, she walked to the counter opening the registration book.

“Wow.”, her would-be guest said, “long time since I saw one of those. Makes me feel nostalgic.”

Rosie tapped the book.

“Well, having it all computerized is a bit too expensive for Frank, I mean the manager, so we like to keep it old-school.”, she said with pride.

“You should keep it that way, it’s much homier than a glaring computer screen.”, she took out a wallet, “I’m paying cash.”

“Of course, how many nights will you be staying?”

The woman thought a bit.

“Two, I think. That should be enough.”

Rosie made the note and slid the book over.

“Please write your name here and a signature there.”, she pointed. While the woman wrote her name she asked, “Enough for what if I may ask?”

“Oh, I’m looking for a place to settle down, been looking for a place with a good night sky.”, the woman replied as she signed her name.

“We’ve got the best one around these parts.”

“I’m certain you’re right.”, the woman replied, sliding the book back to Rosie.

“Right.”, she said, taking a key of peg rack, “Miss Suzuki, you’re in room 18, best room we have. Deposit and first night are payable now, second day tomorrow. There is a small booklet by the phone on how to contact the desk if there are any problems.”

The woman put a set of bills on the counter covering her stay.

“Thank you.”, she started to walk towards the exit, “Say, do I have any noisy neighbours?”

“Neighbours? Dear me no. That row is empty, you have a salesman below you, but he’s been very quiet, only arrived some days ago.”

“Perfect, then I can have a nice long sleep. Good night, ehh, I’m sorry, I never got your name.”

“It’s Rosie, ma’am. Rosie O’Donnell.”

“Nice name. Good night Miss O’Donnell, you’ve been very helpful.”, and she exited the reception area.

Walking along a lit path, holding her key, Suzuki, slowly ascended the stairs to the row of rooms. When she came to number 18, she continued, taking out a black pouch from a side pocket of her trekking pants.

She knelt down next to the lock and started to pick it with the set of picks she took out of the pouch. The lock was old and picking it took seconds, she carefully slid the door open and sneaked into the room. It smelled old and musty, like it hadn’t been getting enough airing, so the woman gingerly opened a window, ventilating the room. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and left, leaving the room ajar, and opened the door to number 18 with her key.

After checking the room for anything she might need she reached for the phone and pressed the number for the desk.

After a few seconds, the call connected.

“This is reception. Rosie speaking.”

“Hi Rosie, it’s Miss Suzuki from room 18. I totally forgot to ask, when cleaning services comes.”

“The come around 10.”

“Ah, thanks. Then I’ll hang the sign up so I can sleep in tomorrow.”

“I’ll leave a not for them just in case.”

“Wonderful. Thank you so much. Good night again.”, she hung up.

She turned to the bed and tossed the sheets around so they looked used, then slipped out and back into number 19 and locked the door. She quickly put down bedding from her bag on the floor behind the bed from the entry and put her soundless alarm to 8am. That would give her, roughly 6 and a half hours of sleep which was plenty. Wondering if this could be the place where she could stay she closed her eyes. Seconds later, she was asleep, her hand gripping the weapon under her pillow.

* * *

She was already awake when the alarm went off, another dreamless night behind her. She figured she’d have about an hour to get herself ready, so she went to work transforming herself.

Short of an hour later, a woman with short black hair and wearing a business suit exited number 19 carrying a black sports bag. With quick steps, she left the motel behind heading towards the town.

* * *

Douglas Cavanaugh couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had his new client come recommended by one of the top firms in the far-off city, she insisted on paying everything up front and all the paperwork for the property been handled before she even got here. So, he got paid a sizable commission for his, frankly non-existent, effort and the community got a, probably, well-to-do citizen.

Looking over the papers, Cavanaugh couldn’t help to comment:

“Your name sounds Japanese, but your English is perfect. Not even the hint of an accent.”

“I get that a lot.”, the woman said smiling behind her wireframe glasses, “my parents didn’t want me to forget my roots despite living in LA for most of my childhood.”

She huffed.

“Now I’m so used to it that I don’t want to change it.”

“I understand. Sorry for asking.”, he handed her a set of keys, “These are for you. The property is yours. Please enjoy and welcome to the community.”

“Thank you. I think I made the right choice.”, she said and shook Cavanaugh’s hand.

* * *

A week passed and she stood, dressed in a smart skirt with matching blouse outside a classroom. The wireframe glasses were done, replaced by a pair of designer rim ones. She heard from the other side of the door:

“We have a new teacher for classical music and piano, joining us this semester. Please come in.”

She opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

“Hi. My name is Hanako Mitsubishi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pulling locations and mostly everything about the place out of a hat, in other words, i reference things I've seen in shows for locations, buildings, modes of speech and so forth. Im other words, I'm setting this in a country I've never had to opportunity to visit, so almost everything is research online with a fair amount of guesswork and just pure made-up stuff.


	3. The specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A specialist takes on a new assignment.

**26 months ago**

She danced with slow, uncertain steps to a pop song, her plaid, short skirt and twin pigtails lightly swaying with the motion.

A fat, slightly sweaty, man sat on a wide, black leather couch, greedily leering at her. Clad in only a leather thong the reek of sweat, booze and other unmentionable odours permeated the small room.

“You’re very beautiful.”, he said, licking his lips, “why don’t you come a little closer and sit right here?”. He indicated a spot on the floor, directly in line with the small bulge in the thong. The girl stepped shyly towards him, and went down on her knees, warily looking away, biting her finger.

“You know, I have something in these, “, he pointed at the thong, “for you. It’s like a lollipop that you lick and suck. You like candy, don’t you?”

The girl looked scared.

“But, sir, this is…” she said in a light squeaky voice.

“It’s ok.”, he put is sweaty palms on her naked shoulders, “It’s something all girl do. I promise. Don’t forget what I promised if you were a good girl?”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts. Time for your lesson.”, he sneered, leaning back.

Suddenly he felt something cold and hard against his groin. His hand shot up automatically, leaving the girl’s body.

“Finally.”, a strong female voice said, “I thought I’d be stuck here all evening.”

The man looked down at the _girl_ , who held some kind of gun in her hand, holding it flushed to his privates. Her expression was no longer scared and timid, it was like etched in stone. Unreadable apart from a slight sneer.

“I really detest people like you, targeting elementary school girls, promising them gifts only to drug and rape them, or worse, coerce them into degenerate acts, scaring them forever, destroying their lives and blackmailing them into more acts with your _friends_.”

The man’s mouth went wide and he start to scream.

“Help. Someone help me. I’m being robbed. Anyone…”

The girl chuckled.

“No one will hear you. You ordered the room furthest away. And it’s soundproof, just like you asked for.”

The man settled down, when he realized the truth.

“What do you want? Money? I can give you that. Whatever someone is paying you, I’ll double it. No triple it.”

“Not that it matters, but this one I’m doing gratis. Putting pigs like you down makes me feel good.”, she licked her lips, “To see your fear, how you beg. It’s really something.”, she laughed menacingly.

“But don’t worry, “she wiggled the gun slightly, causing the man to twist uncomfortably, “I won’t kill you.”

A red fire ignited behind the brown eyes as the man looked up at her in fear.

“It will be worse.”

_Click._

The powder in the chamber exploded, forcing the projectile out of the barrel, expanding it as it travelled, turning it into a tangled lattice of metal and lead. The fire of the explosion shot like a jet straight forward, piercing the fabric and searing the flesh in its path. Then came the bullet, or what was left of it. Like the slow, spinning piece of shrapnel is was, it tore through the man’s organ, ripping and tearing it apart, leaving destruction, gore and blood in its wake.

The man let out a guttural scream, moving his hands in a useless gesture to protect the remains of his manliness. The girl quickly jumped back so the spray would not hit her and levelled her gun at the man’s chest.

The screaming stopped and was replaced by a tear-filled whimper when the man became aware of the gun training on his chest.

“Please… please… don’t… my family… please…”, he begged, the stench of urine slowly rising from him.

“I wouldn’t worry about them.”, she smiled an evil smile, “You won’t see them again. And guess what…”

The man continued to snivel.

“I heard that the inmates really don’t like people who victimize children. Raped one last month with a band saw.”

_Click_

The taser round embedded itself in the man’s chest, sending current into the body. The man’s body spasmed violently until it lay still, drool running down the man’s chin.

The girl quickly tucked the weapon away in the hidden sheath on her back and took out a pair of latex gloves from skirts pockets. Finding the man’s phone, she quickly put on the clothes she’d brought in her small bag and quickly dialled emergency services.

“Emergency. How can I…”

“Help, I’m at the karaoke bar on second street…”, she said in a squeaky, childlike voice, “this old man wants to do... weird things with me... I’m only 13… I managed to get away and take his phone… I’m so scared… help me…please… I wanna go home… “, she inhaled loudly, “oh no he’s coming… he’s…”, she hung up and tossed the phone towards the unconscious figure.

“Enjoy…”, she said as she exited the room and made her way out of the building.

* * *

“You know, if you got payed for these jobs, we could have retired fifteen times over by now.”, the voice on the headset said.

“Maybe so, “, the woman said, steering the car through the evening traffic, “but I have my principles. Besides, I never kill them.”

“True but think of the marketing.”

“We don’t advertise.”

“Maybe, you could pose for the commercial. In a racy maid outfit.”

The woman in the car sighed.

“Don’t tease me, you know what I do for a living.”

She turned a corner and came to a stop in the carport of a large house. Seconds later, the ground with the car lowered into the ground, leaving the ceiling of the carport as the new driveway.

“Anyway, we have a new offer.”

Exiting the car, the woman took care to not get the cord tangled.

“What is it?”

“Someone ran away from the Syndicate. A woman.”

“They have people for that, not need for me. Not interested.”

“She’s kept herself hidden for 10 months already.”

“Impressive”, she whistled, “what did she do if they are still after her?”

“It doesn’t say, but I talked with Denise that handles their contractors. Apparently, she took a buttload of money, almost bankrupted them, took out most of their bankers and sent lots of stuff to the authorities.”

“Ouch! But given that they have financial troubles, can they even pay? I don’t do IOUs or price cuts.”

“They still have an offshore account that wasn’t compromised, and they will allow handlers to view the assets. And yes, it’s enough, even if it takes years. But we don’t know this officially.”

The woman walked up a small staircase and entered the house proper. Lights came on as she walked.

“Fine, set up a meet. Been a while since I went looking for someone who didn’t want to be found.”, she put her small bag on the counter, “Tomorrow. Nico needs a shower.”

“Got ya’ boss. I’ll send you the details.”

And the conversation terminated.

Nico sighed.

“Why do the pervy ones always smell so bad and be so touchy? Ugh!”

She walked to the bathroom, threw her clothes into a black plastic bag and sat down on the stool in front of the bathtub, showering and scrubbing off the caked make-up and grime. After washing her hair, she stepped into the pre-heated bath. Enveloped by the heat, her body began to relax. The job had been testing her patience if nothing else, playing a small girl came easy, but to see them squirm when she held power over them was a real kick. Some got off on it, but usually they wet themselves. Disgusting. They squirmed, they begged, they invoked their families, but it didn’t matter. They had to go, but she didn’t kill them. They would have to live with their shame, to see all they held dear taken from them. To her, it was that simple. She understood attraction and sex, but to force it on someone wasn’t right and if it was a minor it was even worse. They would pay.

If there was pro-bono in her line of work, this was it for her. Some caught cheats, exposed set-ups and did all kinds of debt erasures for families caught by bad loan sharks. She had her specialty. The rules in her job were simple: do the contract professionally, act courteous and never get seconds thoughts on a job. Then the hunter became the hunted.

* * *

“We thank you for taking the time to meet with us.”

_‘We’ and ‘meet’, now there is some grade A bullshit_ , she thought as the VoIP software had established connection. The quality was acceptable, security was ok and it was very hard to trace.

“I was informed you have a runaway lamb.”

“We do. And we would like her to be caught and eliminated.”

“Why hire me? And not of the others?”

“We did, they failed or didn’t take the job. There are some special... stipulations we want enacted.”

“Oh? I can see some not going for it then.”

“Indeed.”

“Care to tell me what they are?”

“We want the target to feel the betrayal we felt. As such you’d have to get very close to her and at a crucial moment, with the target being aware, terminate her. Close-up and personal.”

She hummed.

“She really pissed you off.”

“Her actions will have lasting implications on our financial solvency and services for at least a decade.”

“If your finances are in peril, how will you pay an extended search and destroy mission?”

“We have an offshore you’d have free access to. Any means remaining would be your payment. We’ll provide exclusive access to you and you can verify this before you start the job. Should you not be satisfied you can cancel the contract from your end, and nothing will be said about it. It is a matter of pride for our organization at this point.”

Nico leaned back in her chair, thinking.

There was a short burst of static as another encryption key activated.

“One question.”

“Yes.”

“Has the person committed any transgressions regarding children? I will know if you’re lying.”

“No, we are at least not aware of any such occurrences.”

Nico considered this. Probably true.

“Is it acceptable that my support verifies the account in question?”

“It is.”

“Good. Then we have an agreement as long as she finds the account to her satisfaction. I just have a final question and request.”

“Yes?”

“How dangerous is she and I want all data you and the other have amassed.”

“She is genius level intelligent, fit and a prodigy in the fields of computer systems, finance and well versed with firearms. We supplied training in the last as part of her employment with us.”

“I see.”

“She may of course have acquired other skills. So, she should not be underestimated.”

“I already expected that.”, she paused for a second, “since this might be a long mission, are there any limits on time and who will I report to?”

“We are patient, but not infinitely so. As long as we see development, we will continue to honour our part of the deal.”

“Good.”

“So we can look forward to you taking this contract?”

“Yes. My support will contact yours to work out the details.”

“Excellent.”

And the line was broken.

_Chatty bunch_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a small retcon, renaming the contract handler from the syndicate, since I would use the name later. My bad.


	4. Stargazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trail of the betrayer, Nico goes to a shindig

**22 months ago**

She wasn’t chasing a lost lamb; she was chasing a very spry rabbit. Trails kept getting cold faster than she could trace them, but if Nico had learned anything about her target in the past four months it was this:

She was good.

She never stayed too long to make any meaningful connections, she spent a large amount of money, but did so wisely and when she moved on shortly after, she left several false leads to confuse anyone pursuing her. Smart.

Nico could see why some of her _colleagues_ had given up, trying to pursue this woman was costly in time and effort.

Her way through every major city started out roughly the same. She’d arrive, establish a rapport with a local forge and have a dozen different identities made, complete with all the paperwork and documents, sometimes taking on dead personalities, sometimes living. Then she’d buy a small property in a name used from a previous location and one with one of the new ones. She always payed in cash, using a multitude of banks and accounts to obfuscate the money to get the funds and then live in the two location as two different people, though usually of Asian descent in some way. Physically, she changed hair colour quite often and spoke several languages and used different dialects. She tended to get a job somewhere where she could see people flow and was privy to lots of rumours. Also, about every second location she’d engage romantically with a woman from the local scene and sometimes kept in contact during identity changes, probably as some form of backup if things didn’t go well.

All in all, it told Nico that the information she’d received was more or less on point. The woman was brilliant, knew how to get what she wanted, could manipulate most computer systems to work with the fake identities and kept a cool head. The occasional romantic encounters were probably a natural side-effect of the long stretches of isolation.

Getting the forgers to cough up all the details was sometimes a bit of a chore as none really kept records and they wanted something from her in order to hand out the information since _they had a business to run_. For the most part it was money, sometimes it meant a side mission and other times to apply pressure on someone else.

As she was eyeing her latest candidate, _Charlie_ as he was called, she wondered what he might want.

“Company”, he answered.

_Ehh?_

“Say what now?”, Nico asked.

“ _Company_ , I said”, he replied.

She slowly lifted the side of her jacket, showing the back of the gun in its holster.

“You got to be shitting me. You do know what I do, right?”

“I do and still I see a beautiful woman who would make excellent company on my arm for a social event I’m attending.”

Nico was fuming. With deft speed she pulled out the gun and set it against the forger’s forehead who put his arms up in surrender.

“Why don’t I start counting down until you tell me what I want to know? Sound good? Here goes; _10_.”

“It could help you”

“Bullshit! _9_.”

“You could get line on some new contracts.”

“I have people for that. _8_.”

“Look, I can’t just give you the info. Any two-bit punk would come here and bust my chops.”

“Not if I kill you first. _7_.”

“There might be someone there.”

“Who? _6_.”

“An ex.”

“I don’t care if you want to show me off to some old fuck of yours. _5_.”

“Not mine!”

“Still don’t care. _4_.”

“Hers”

“ _Hers_ who? _3_.”

“ _THE ONE YOU’RE AFTER_!”

Nico raised the gun.

“Where did you say this was?”

The forger slowly lowered his arms and breathed out.

“Jeez. It’s day after tomorrow. It’s a who’s who of the city. So, criminals, politicians and do-gooders. Your targets old squeeze is in the last group.”

“Any idea what she likes?”

“None. She’s not into guys, that’s all I know.”

“Fine. She won’t be able to take her eyes off me.”

* * *

“I need some info”, Nico said into her headset as she drove to her hotel.

“Lay it on me.”, said her support.

“There is some shindig here in two days. I need to know who’s coming and who is likely to be a girl’s girl.”

“I could have one of your favourites flown in if you need company.”

“It’s nothing like that. Apparently, an old squeeze of missy is coming, and I want to narrow down the field of possibilities. And, if the forger is to be trusted, she’s not a politician or a criminal, so most likely some kind of charity worker.”

“I’m on it. I should have something by the time you get back.”, the line disconnected.

* * *

“I found two possible candidates.”, Nico’s support said, “you’re looking at the files now?”

Nico had barely entered the suite as her phone rang.

“Not yet, just got through the door. Hang on.”

She took out her laptop, went through the authentication procedure and logged in.

“So, now. Ok. Let’s see. Name is Rina Morisaki, 26, works at a shelter, no known affiliations, goes to the local gay bar… hm… ohh… does some x rated stuff on the side… hmm nah. Doesn’t feel like her cup of tea. Who’s next? Name is Kotori Minami, designer, supplies and patches up clothing for the homeless free of charge and organizes communal activities… known to be a flirt, but rarely follows through.

Look, I’m afraid to ask, but how did you get the info this detailed?”

“Just a little bit of magic.”, the happy voice responded.

“Someday, we’ll have a conversation about that. But not now. This is her. This _Kotori_.”

“Are you going to tie her up?”

“What? No. She’ll tell me everything on her own. Maybe, with some encouragement, but she won’t remember.”

“So, what will you wear?”

“She’s a fashion designer, so something classy. Find something from a foreign underground designer. It should get her interested in talking to me. If she doesn’t do that, the clumsy flirt will make an appearance.”

“Tape it for me?”, her support teased.

Nico hung up and went back to reading Kotori Minami’s file.

* * *

36 hours later, Nico was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the dress that had arrived.

_Damn! I look so hot, even I would date me. She won’t be able to ignore me._

* * *

“You look so amazing I should take you home.”, the forge whispered, “if I wasn’t afraid for my life.”

“Remember our arrangement and you’ll live.”, Nico hissed through clenched teeth as she nodded elegantly towards another camera.

They moved swiftly through the crowd, just slow enough as to appear inconspicuous and get a bearing on their surroundings. Nico noticed several smaller side rooms and corridors, a large outdoor terrace with small tables and various service exits.

Her eyes scanned the faces of the women she saw, trying to find Kotori Minami.

“That’s her.”, her accompaniment gestured discreetly to a woman standing with another blue haired woman in a black suit.

_Bodyguard no doubt. And it’s Minami. Let’s hope she sees the dress. I’d rather do this clean._

All through the evening she made it a point to appear around Minami, but not overly so. Her bodyguard would undoubtedly grow suspicious if she appeared too often in their proximity of her own drive. But she had noticed Minami glancing her way every so often.

Then…

“Excuse me?”, she heard a small voice behind her. She turned to see Minami.

“Yes? Can I help you?”, Nico answered.

“Well, it’s your dress. Is it your own design? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“This?”, she indicated the dress, doing a small showing of it, “It’s from an underground Japanese designer I adore. By the way, my name is Nico, Nico Hanamura.”

“Kotori Minami. I’m a designer. Of dresses and things like that.”, she looked over Nico, “I must say, it really works amazing on you. You’re like a present.”

“Oh?”, Nico feigned indignation badly and added in a sultry voice, “Want to unpack me?”

To her credit, Minami only blushed slightly at the suggestion, meaning she’d probably thought about it at least once, in Nico’s opinion.

“We’ve only just met, besides… aren’t you here with someone?”, she gestured towards her escort.

“Oh him? Just a business acquaintance.”, Nico shrugged.

“He’s been eyeing you for…”

“He might want something, but I don’t. Or rather, I’d rather talk fashion with an accomplished designer.”, she winked at Minami.

Minami seemed to consider this.

“How can I say no to that?”, Minami cooed.

* * *

_SLAM!_

Normally Nico would instantly have turned the wall slam to her advantage and incapacitated her attacker, but here, the situation was different.

Minami’s bodyguard had asked her to accompany her to one of the side rooms, implying that Minami, who Nico hadn’t seen for a while was in there. The sheer intensity of the request told Nico that she wasn’t and that it was the bodyguard that wanted a word, probably on the protection of the client.

She had been right.

Now she was held by the throat by Minami’s bodyguard, pinned to the wall. The intensity of the fire in the blue-haired woman’s eyes was unmistakable. Jealousy.

She could use this.

“What are your intentions with Koto… I mean with Miss Minami?”, she asked angrily.

_Got you. Let’s play this out._

“Not that it is any business of yours, but I happen to find her exceedingly attractive and engaging to talk to.”, Nico said through clenched teeth, “What is it to you?”

“Miss Minami is a delicate, wonderful person that I hold in the highest of regards and care. I don’t want harm to come to her.”, the iron grip didn’t relinquish.

“What do you think I am? An axe murderer?”, Nico shouted, accusingly.

“No. But I won’t let harm come to her.”, was Umi’s shouted reply.

_I hope no one outside can hear this. I’m on the right track riling her up._

“She can handle it.”

“No, she can’t.”

“You don’t trust her?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then let me go and let me talk to her. I will be gentle if it’s her first time.”

This implication caused the fire to blaze and the bodyguard drew her gun with her free hand. It took effort on Nico’s part not to counter, but she was certain that the trigger wouldn’t be pulled.

“Don’t you dare make such a shameless… such a defilement upon her grace.”

“Easy with the gun!”

“I should kill you right now for even suggesting that you’d have the right to treat Koto… Miss Minami like a conquest to mark. You’re… you’re too late for that already. And since I can’t get her, you’ll have to do.”

“Easy!”, Nico put her arms up, palms open, “Can’t we talk about this like civilized people?”

That seemed to work, the fire faded, the gun was holstered and the bodyguard bowed to Nico after letting her go, fear taking up residence on her face.

“I’m… sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Please don’t say anything to Miss Minami. I beg you. I… I don’t want to leave her employ. I’ll do anything.”

_Now, information._

“Let us sit.”, Nico pointed to some chairs, “Please, let’s talk this out.”

They sat; the blue-haired woman having lost some of her assertiveness.

“You love her, don’t you. I mean, romantically.”

“How…”

“Just admit it.”

She looked down to the floor.

“Yes.”

“Long time?”

“Yes.”

“Does she know?”

“I never told her.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to lose what we have, should she not return my feelings.”

“So instead, you work for her.”

“Yes.”

“Can I have your name?”

“What?”

“Your name. Makes conversation easier.”

“Sonoda.”

“Well, Miss Sonoda. You have quite a grip but let me tell you something. If Kotori suggests me to spend the night with her, I will. Hold it…”, Nico raised her voice a bit as Sonoda started to move her hand towards her holster.

“But “, she continued, “this is her choice and though you might not like it, you have to honor it. Do you understand that?”

Sonoda nodded. Her gaze still fixed on the floor.

“And Sonoda, believe me when I say, I find her extremely attractive and that she is not a prize to me. And she’s lonely.”

“How do you…”

“Listen.”, Nico stopped her, “who ever broke her heart is not here anymore, I get that. But she still thinks about her. And you can help her get over that, starting tomorrow.”

Sonoda looked up.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes. Tonight, let things unfold as they might. And believe me when I say I have no desire to hurt Kotori. I’m lonely too. You are her strength and she thinks the world of you. I’ve seen how she looks at you. There is something there. She’s been drinking so her guard is down, I can see that.”

Nico stood up, holding out her hand.

“Come on, let’s go outside. I bet she’s looking for us.”, Nico smiled.

Sonoda got up and meekly took Nico’s hand.

“Will you tell her about my… transgression?”

“As far as I go, we had a conversation, nothing more.”, Nico started walking towards the door.

“By the way, what was she like? The one that broke Kotori’s heart.”

“She was her first too. She was…”

* * *

A few minutes later Nico and Sonoda came out of the room and Kotori Minami came running up to them.

“Umi, did you threaten her again? I don’t want to to…”

“Relax Kotori,”, Nico chirped, “we just had a talk.”, she nodded at Sonoda then turned back to Kotori and whispered, “How about we go somewhere more… private?”

Kotori giggled and blushed.

“I have a present to unpack.”

* * *

Hours later, Nico opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling in the dimly lit room. Next to her, an exhausted and naked Kotori Minami lay sleeping, a small smile on her face.

After driving them, Sonoda had given Nico a pleading look that Nico had acknowledged, when she left them to retire to her quarters.

Minami might seem like a delicate bird but as Nico had experienced, impressions often belied ability. There had been a certain tenderness to their intimacy, and occasional hesitation as if Kotori didn’t know if she was worthy her lover’s attention punctuated by moments of command when she wholeheartedly took charge.

Nico carefully turned away from the sleeping woman, her hand reaching for her handbag that she’d discarded on the floor. She opened it an took out a small vial. Readjusting herself on the bed, she pressed the top of the dropper that served as the vials lid and carefully dropped a few drops extracted from the bottle on Minami’s lips, the instinctive reaction sending out her tongue to lap up the unknown liquid.

For a few seconds nothing happened until there was a slight shudder from the woman. Nico could see sweat beginning to form on the skin. The drug was active. Nico placed her phone next to Kotori and started recording.

“Kotori. Kotori. Can you hear me?”

The replies came slow, almost like syrup.

“Yes, I can.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“In my bed.”

“What happened tonight?”

“I went to a party, saw a woman I liked, took her home and slept with her.”

“Was I the first?”

“No.”

“Who was?”

“Her name was Mari Shizuka.”

“What did Mari look like?”

“Tall, blonde hair, Asian eyes, green, great body.”

“For how long did you have her”

“3 hours.”

_Ohh, right, bad phrasing._

“For how long did you see each other?”

“Three months.”

“How long was this ago?”

“Two months.”

“Did she have any scars?”

“Faded one on her left palm. Then there was the _x_ on the back.”

“Where was the _x_ on her back?”

“On her right side low.”

_You can change just about anything, but those scars…_

“What there something she talked about?”

“The stars?”

“What?”

“She liked to look at the stars.”

“Where is she now?”

“I don’t know. She left.”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“No”

“Did you hear from her again?”

“No.”

“Are you sad about this?”

“Yes.”

“How so?”

“She broke my heart. I needed her to give me strength.”

“Why?”

“To confess to Umi when it was over.”

_This was unexpected._

“Do you love Umi?”

“Yes.”

_Now what wouldn’t you know…_

The drug, apart from inducing the dreamlike state for information extraction, had more suggestive qualities too. Nico thought she might as well.

“Kotori? I’m going to give you an order now. And when you see Umi you have to do it. Ok?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“When you see Umi again after waking up, you will confess to her.”

“Ok.”

“And you will not remember that I’ve asked you these questions when you wake up.”

“Ok”

Nico thought about some other questions but came up blank. But the facts were that she had indeed been here, then just upped and left after a few months without a good bye or anything. The thing about stars was new, maybe a quirk of the character, but she’d add it to her information and cross reference it. Nico turned off her phone, readjusted the blanket on the sleeping figure and got up.

Finding some sketching paper, she left a small note, got dressed and exited the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring: Kotori Minami - Umi Sonoda and Frank as The Frorger
> 
> Tonight's episode: The broken promise


	5. Benefit to the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go, but what if she stayed?

**12 months ago**

It was time to leave.

By her own admission she’d overstayed her welcome, six months in one place was simply too long. The longer she stayed, the more likely it became that she would be found. Not that it was always a risk. A slip-up, an unfortunate meeting, a one-shot image on a CCTV-camera could spell the end.

Like always, she’d seeded her various false locations with paperwork, purchases and descriptions to leave just enough of a trace to be believable. After three years it all more or less went on automatic, the randomness a part of a pattern of actions she just _did_ with no conscious thought.

She would become someone else, carrying something of this life with her, afraid of saying the wrong thing or reacting to the wrong name. She always had something of her real self in each life, something to hang on to that was real. Something different, but always true. She’d long discovered that she needed that to not remain the shadow of the person she inhabited.

She’d placed a backpack of essentials in the car, ready for this moment and she was about to leave when her phone rang.

“Yes?”, she answered.

“You’re always so impersonal when you answer Hanako!”, said the voice on the other side of the line cheerfully, “but at least I know it’s you then.”

“You say that every time Ayumu.”

_*sigh* not now…_

“Anyway. I’m picking you up in fifteen minutes. We are going to a mixer.”

“But tonight I’m…”

“No, you’re not.”, was the emphatic response, “You sit at home on Fridays and the weekends, you barely go outside, and you don’t do anything. At least nothing you’re talking about in the teacher’s lounge.”

“You don’t think that could mean that I do things I don’t want to talk about?”

“Nah, you’re simply not the type to have secrets!”, Ayumu laughed.

_How I wish I didn’t have to_.

“Ok, fine you got me. I sit at home reading and training all day.”

“See, don’t underestimate the psychic power of Ayumu.”, another laugh.

“Anyway, she continued, “it’ll do you good to meet some new people, maybe meet someone special even.”

“Ayumu!”

“Why not? It’s six months since you got here. And no romance? The way you look? Either you’re just not into it or you’re pining for some married man.”

“Men just don’t do it for me.”

“Hanako! You know you can’t flirt with the students! It’s against the rules!”

_Sweet pure Ayumu._

“I know that and no, I’m not into kids, that’s just wrong!”

“Puh”, she heard an exhale, “Good. Well, I’ll be there in 10 minutes and pick you up. You’re going to have fun and I’ll drive you so don’t worry. See ya soon.”, she hung up.

The woman called Hanako Mitsubishi let her arm down, phone clattering on the carpet. She felt the familiar twang of heavy in her gut. Ayumu had hit on a point that she did her best not to think about and had driven it home with a finality that scared her.

She was lonely. Very lonely.

She usually managed to suppress all that, but the blunt and honest words had affected her more than she expected. Maybe it was because she had committed herself to leave this place and start over again, maybe that she longed for someone to share a meal, a laugh, a bed with. To wake up with another person, and not a gun, in her hand. To feel wanted for herself and not her role. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, a shocked hand gently touched her face, feeling the moisture. No, she’d have to get control of herself so that her friend wouldn’t get suspicious. She hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

The mixer what just what she had expected, way too much booze, more men than women and the music was too loud. Walking through the party she’d quickly gotten tired of the noise and had headed out onto the terrace where more mellow music was playing.

Leaning on the stone banister, she gazed up at the night sky, the remoteness of the location offering a fairly clear view with little pollution of light.

She always felt at ease when she looked up at the stars, it was a link to her real self, the woman on the run.

“Also not a fan of these kinds of things?”, a female voice behind her asked, the clacking of heels on stone floor coming closer.

“Not really.”, she said out into the evening air.

“Yeah, my friend is constantly trying to set me up this woman or that woman. Gets on my nerves. But she means well, bless her.”

“Can’t stop friends caring, right?”

“Don’t mind being put here though, at least you can stargaze.”, said the woman, her slender arms resting on the banister.”

Hanako turned her head to look into a pair of intense blue eyes, resting her gaze on the pleasant face and intensive black hair.

“Do it yourself?”

“Excuse me?”

The other woman gestured at Hanako’s hair.

“The dye job. It’s good and all, but if you’re going for a colour so contrasting your natural one, you need to maintain it a lot more.”

“Yeah, it was going to do that today, until my friend ambushed me.”, she lied.

The blue-eyed women looked intensely at her.

“Pity, if you ask me. The natural red you have is striking.”

“Thanks.”

A moment of silence became several as they resumed watching the stars.

“Karin.”, the woman suddenly said.

“Hanako.”

“Say, “, Hanako, “you said your friends tried to set you up with women?”

“What? Yeah.”, Kain smiled.

“You into that?”

“Sure, guys just weren’t my thing.”

“That a problem?”, she added shyly.

“No, no. Of course not.”, Hanako waved her hands, “Just thought I was the only one here.”

“It’s ok. Really.”, she caught Hanako’s hands, “With my looks and my… other job… you know… people tend to think that.”

“Other job? You mean you…”

“Yepp. Since I was a teen.”, Karin nodded, smiling.

“But isn’t that illegal?”

“What? No. ‘Course not. As long as my parents were ok with it, it was fine.”

Hanako looked at her chocked.

“They were ok with it !?!”

“Sure. It’s good experience for a kid with all those cameras and people. Got to work with a lot of famous people”

“But... but…”

“God honest. I did this shoot with Lady Ferrario for Harper’s Bazar last year and people are still talking about it.”

_Ehh?_

“Oh, I get it… right.. of course… I thought… never mind.”, Hanako blushed slightly.

“What? What are you talking about…”, then realization hit Karin, “Ohh… I see… yeah, could have phrased that better. Geez, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Sorry.”, Hanako said and went back to look at the stars.

“Don’t worry. Hey isn’t that Pegasus?”

Hanako looked, the stargazer in her taking over. And indeed, there was Pegasus.

While they both looked at the constellation, Karin asked:

“Been a while?”

“What? Oh that… Yeah.”

They continued looking in silence. Then Karin, pushed herself away from the banister and started to walk back to the house.

“You know, “, she stopped, “I was trying to get you to notice me in there, seems what I needed to do was to look up into the vastness of space instead to talk to you.”

She continued walking and Hanako couldn’t help but to look at her with a more perceptive eye. She had the walk, the body and the presence of someone who knew their assets and used them well. Sexy and cool. Worth staying for.

Suddenly the roles of her life reversed, she was no longer the prey running from the hunters that never found her, she was the hunter, eyeing its prey before the kill. Her rational-self kept telling her not to fall for the obvious invitation. She waited, trying to calm down, then dismissing all her inhibitions, walked with determined steps into to house, looking for Karin.

She located her leaning against the opening to the main room and walked towards her with single-minded steps.

“Hanako, I…”, Karin managed to say before her chin was gripped by Hanako and she brought her lips to Karin’s. The kiss became two, became three, became four, tongues joining in the symphony of desire.

When they separated for air, Hanako asked one question:

“Your place or mine?”

* * *

Several hours later she laid back in Karin’s bed. The tall black-haired woman settling in next to her, Hanako’s left arm holding her close.

“You weren’t kidding.”, Karin said, slightly out of breath.

“A _while_. Say…”, her fingers ran along the three spots on Karin’s chest, “are they real?”

When no direct response came, Hanako was afraid for a second they’d have another misunderstanding. But Karin understood what she was referring to.

“Yepp. Could say it’s part of my charm, why the agencies want me.”

Hanako hummed.

“A perfect line. Look I…”

“Stop. I wanted this. Don’t go feeling all guilty now.”

“But.. I don’t…”

Karin raised herself a little and looked at Hanako.

“We had a bit of honest, and frankly amazing, sex. Let it just be like that. Nothing heavy, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Can’t we keep it like it is now? Benefits?”

Hanako considered this. No strings attached companionship. Not like it was different than other times, but this time it was mutual. But something still wasn't sitting right with her.

_Maybe_ , she thought, _it’s guilt for letting her in?_

“No friends?”

Karin laughed.

“Silly. Friends. And…”, she ran her finger down Hanako’s jawbone, “… some mighty great benefits.” She kissed Hanako.

“So… should we find our soulmate, we’re just friends. No hard feelings?”, Hanako asked.

“Not that you needed to spell out the end right away, but sure.”, Karin chuckled.

Hanako moved out from under Karin, flipped on top of her and pinned her arms to the mattress. Karin eeked.

“I might need some more of that benefit you mentioned.”, Hanako purred as she began lightly biting Karin’s neck over Karin’s gasped breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time adding someone from the latest nine and I don't have that much on their characters except for bits and bobs from the game and the character profiles... so it might not be completely on point.
> 
> Introducing: Carl Eckner as the Dying actor *PANG* *gurgling sound and thud*


	6. Dragging down and putting up a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico discovers an avenue she hadn't concidered, Hanako's life begins.

**18 months ago**

_Damn it! Not again!_

Nico felt the frustration simmer inside her. Another dead end. She cursed and threw the papers to the floor. This… this… bitch!

The man kneeling in front of he with his hands behind his head, saw the growing anger in Nico’s eyes and tried to prepare himself for the worst.  
He had just delivered news that, it would seem, could end his life. He asked himself why he should be punished for something that clearly wasn’t his fault, but these _people_ , never did they think about anyone caught in the middle of their schemes.

“And you are certain, that you have never met any of these women and that none of them are working here?”, Nico asked holding a fan of black and white pictures of different women in front of his eyes.

The man nodded emphatically.

“I swear. Never!”

“Really, really sure?”, Nico eyed him suspiciously.

“Yes!”

“I still we find a Kochi Watanabe in your records.”

“But we never hired anyone by that name.”

“With a picture.”

“I’m telling you, I don’t know how it got there.”

“Are you sure?!?”

“ _YES!_ ”, the man started to sob.

“Please don’t kill me... I don’t know who that his or how it got there… I don’t know…”

Another red herring, a trail so perfectly strewn with just enough for her to fall for it. Just enough. Damn it!

Nico walked to the door and opened it.

“One more thing.”

The man looked up, wide eyes and scared.

“I hear that you’ve told anyone about our chat… _bang_. Got it?”

“Yes, of course.”, the man quickly replied, “I don’t even know who you are. Nothing happened!”, he threw himself at the floor.

“Good. Remember: Not. A. Word. I’ll know.”, and she closed the cabin door behind her.

Moving quietly though the cargo ship, she climbed down to her boat and sped off into the night.

* * *

“It’s at least another lead confirmed dead.”, said her support.

“She is pissing me off. She’s had me looking for her in a Brazilian logger camp, then some ranch in Nevada and a Mid-winter sun dogsled tour in Alaska. Not to mentions the dozens of who-villes across the continent. By the time we finally figure it out she’s long gone and the whole thing start all over again…”

She huffed, upsetting the steam coming from the hot water in the bath, “but this is really silly. We have all the money of a small diamond conflict nation, but we can’t find one miserable person.”

“Maybe that is why the others gave up?”

“Fuck them. I won’t. If I do that now, I’ll be finished, and you can kiss that big bonus good-bye. And when we do find missy, I have to smile and be all sweet with her so that I get into her confidence.”

“Can’t you just…”

“I can’t. I have a reputation and without that, no more nice anythings.”

She leaned back, taking care not to dip the headset into the water.

“We had a window of when she left?”

“Yeah, it’s a couple of days big. And we checked everything… flights, trains, car rentals… the works.”

A bus let loose its horn down on the street, probably some idiot with his face in a phone had just walked out into the street. An idea struck Nico.

“Did we check the bus-terminals? I mean trans-country ones?”

“Don’t think so. It’s such a…”, there was silence on the line, “Oh shit!”

Nico hummed in agreement.

“Yepp. Dammit.”

“I’ll get on it, check what departures we had and where they went and pull up if they have any passengers’ manifestos.”

“Done by tomorrow?”

“Tonight. I want that bonus.”

Nico hung up. It was best to wait. She took off the headset and tossed it into a pile of towels. Looking up at the condensation droplets of the bathroom ceiling she thought:

_Where did you go missy…_

* * *

She closed the door on what would become her, no Hanako Mitsubishi’s, new home behind her. She’d seen the layout online and enough pictures to satisfy her that it would be sufficient, now she just waited for the empty void to be filled with the dressing of the new life she’d manufactured. With light steps she walked around the empty house, making mental notes of the structure and its ingress and egress points. She would block some of the windows have a range put up in the basement and hide the entrance. In a way it felt wasteful to invest in property, set dressing and all the odds and ends of a life just to pretend. Maybe no one would ever enter the house, maybe she’d have to host gatherings, whatever the case, she could not afford not be believable.

A ring from the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door. Two men in overalls with a furniture company logo greeted her.

“Good afternoon ma’am. We’re here for a furniture deliver and setup?”

“Ahh right, perfect timing. I trust you got the plans from your office about the pieces and placement?”

“Indeed we did. Honestly, I’ve never seen such a plan before. The detail is astounding.”

“The client is very particular about that sort of thing.”

“I can imagine.”, he gestured towards the truck parked outside, “Well, we have a truckload to carry and install, so be better we get to it. Will you be available should there be any problems?”

“Of course.”, she smiled.

There were no problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, I tried several different ideas for this chapter and this is the only one that got finished so far, but I keep the other material saved for future use.
> 
> If you think about it, what does make your life? Is it the people you know, the memories you have, the things you've made your own? How do we define a 'life'? We also learn what Nico calls her adversary.


	7. Dented pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter is not random.

**7 months ago**

Hanako reversed her car out of the parking spot at the college. Today’s lessons had gone well, and the freshmen were finally beginning to grasp the methods in musical analysis and scales.

Admittedly the intricacies of the compositions of some of the classic composers had never been matched in modern music, with modern music more or less either straight up copying phrases or serving as the base inspiration.

As the sound system began playing and she started to accelerate through the rows of parked cars, she suddenly heard a noise, like a tiny explosion, somewhere behind her and turned to look, seeing nothing, pushing the accelerator down just that little bit more. She never noticed the car that had pulled up though the rows and that now was directly in front of her, the collision alarm sounded, and she slammed into it.  
A few seconds later, a small black-haired woman jumped out of the car she’d hit and walked towards Hanako’s door. She looked furious.

“What the fuck? Do you have any sense in that head of yours? Fuck! Shit, this car is brand new… and now it’s scrap. The hell!”

Hanako, slightly dazed, open her door and slowly stepped out of her car, temporarily ignoring the small angry woman and looking over the scene.  
Her car had slammed, front first, into the passenger side, denting it slightly. The damage wasn’t that bad, clearly nothing to be to upset about.

“Now wait a sec…”, she tried to interrupt.

“No way missy. Don’t you look where you drive? You a student here? I’ll have you suspended you can kiss your graduation good-bye…”, the little woman continued.

“I’m not…”, Hanako tried to interrupt again.

“You sayin’ you can’t drive? Well.. whohoo did I notice that… your loan won’t cover that!”, she gestured emphatically with her hands at the side of the car, “See that? _See that?!?_ It’s gonna take weeks to get fixed out here in the sticks. Damn I already miss the city. Fuck!”

The woman continued spouting curses, walking around in circles. By now a small gather of teachers and students were watching them. Ayumu stepped forward.

“Excuse me.”

When no one reacted, she said it again, louder.

“ _Excuse me!”_

The woman and Hanako turned. Ayumu addressed the smaller woman.

“Your voice carries, and we still have classes going. Now, what happened?”

The black-haired woman looked at Ayumu as if she would jump her, but seeing the crowd she said, simmering:

“This excuse for a driver totalled my new car.”

“What? Let me see.”, Ayumu said, keeping a level tone.

Inspecting the damage to both cars she said:

“Really, this is just superficial, at least none of you were hurt, _right?_ ”

“Well no, but… “, the woman said.

“Then it’s all good and we can let your respective insurances handle the matter? And the auto repair in the town over is licenced on that brand so it will be good as new in a day or so. Even in the sticks we have standards.”

“Yeah, but…”, she tried again.

“ _Miss_ _Saito, I would strongly suggest you drop this now!_ ”, Ayumu said in a calm, slightly tense voice, “You wouldn’t want to make a bad impression at the interview, _now would you_?”

Ayumu’s voice sounded like honey, but the other women picked up on the threat.

“Ehh.. well… maybe I lost my temper a bit... but…”, the black-haired girl stammered.

“Besides I have never known Miss Mitsubishi to be reckless behind the wheel, have you now?”

“No, _no_ , of course not. It was a stupid momentary loss of concentration and of course will I pay the damages. I’m so sorry. Please, see a doctor just in case, I don’t want you to be hurt.”, Hanako said, feeling herself getting more control over the situation.

Miss Saito looked from one to the other and at the crowd. She’d have to work here and see these people, so maybe accepting the offer would be a good move?

“Yes. Yes. Of course. Let’s put it all behind us. If I can get your details, I’ll contact my firm to get in touch and we can have this whole mess sorted… hehe… so we can all be friends… right?”

“Excellent.”, Ayumu said, smiling, “Now Miss Saito, Miss Mitsubishi will give you her details and then please move your car to the guest parking over there and come inside so we can have a good chat. _Shan’t we?_ ”

Hanako quickly wrote down her details on a piece of paper and give it to Saito. She snatched it from her hand.

“Thanks.”, she said curtly and stepped into her car and drove off.

“She’s applying for a position in the social studies department.”, Ayumu said to Hanako as they watched the car drive away, “She comes recommended and with good references and the board is very inclined to hire her. Unless it will be a problem?”

“No, no problem. I just got distracted is all.”, Hanako gestured at her head, twirling a lock of red hair.

“Good. I’d like to have another person in my department to ease the workload.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’ll be fine. I need to get home.”, Hanako said, waving at Ayumu as she walked to her car and drove home, not giving the incident another thought.

* * *

She’d finally gotten eye to eye to her quarry and she’d had the opportunity to let off some of the frustration that had built up over the past year and a bit. If it hadn’t been for the stipulations of the contract, she would have cut her throat and be done with it, leaving her to bleed out in her car. But Nico had certain standards, namely, never to short-ass a job. It was a sure way to lose the clients that wanted finesse.

After weeks of surveillance she’d formulated her plan to naturally get into this _Hanako Mitsubishi_ ’s life. She would apply for a job at the college she worked, but at a different department that had a _natural_ vacancy, come with believable and verifiable credentials, and have her hit her car by triggering her flight response in the quiet of the parking lot with a remote sound charge since, as a staff teacher, Mitsubishi had a designated parking spot and thus always drove out of the lot the same way. She just had to time it right, since only a seemingly random collision would not register any suspicion.

Nico would play the enraged accident victim who was blowing her lid over the clumsiness of the other driver, forcing out her contact details for a reckless driving charge that she’d lose on purpose. She’d then visit her in class and ask for forgiveness citing nervousness and a messy breakup as reasons for her outburst and so attempt to get the woman’s sympathies and establish an emotional connection she later could build on.

But even the best laid plans sometimes failed, and hers had in a way, but she’d adapted on the fly to the appearance of the woman she’d recognized as Ayumu Uehara from the department she was interviewing for. Uehara’s intervention had given her gold by making Mitsubishi give her the details directly as well as lending legitimacy to Nico’s presence and reason for being in the parking lot at lesson time.

The piece of paper, now scanned and laying on the table of her room, had cause Nico to keep thinking about a few things that just didn’t add up.

Her prize had been here for close to a year, which was nearly half a year longer than she usually stayed in a place. All the documentation she’d manged to get would have Mitsubishi sporting short black hair, but the hair had been a fiery red, her natural colour. The eye colour as well had been different, no dull grey, but a deep amethyst. To anyone who knew only her changed colours it might be enough for them to look elsewhere, but it hadn’t fooled Nico.

_Why is she still here? What am I missing?_

Tapping the phone had shown itself to be impossible, even it seemed to be a normal smartphone, she’d probably done something to it for it didn’t register as a normal personal device on the cell towers but seemed to receive and make calls as expected. Not that she out in the open seemed to be a heavy user. Her house, to an untrained eye, looked normal, but scanning it with different assorted methods, Nico had found it to be selectively insulated. The internet feed was encrypted with a complex key it would take years to crack. With most of her usual avenues of passive information gathering blocked off, she’d taken to visual means with a scope and automated cameras to build a playbook of her targets movements over a week and some creative _borrowing_ of records from the local real estate agent had given her a fairly good picture of this _Hanako_ _Mitsubishi._

Hanako, Mitsubishi, age 28. Classical music and piano teacher at the college in the neighbouring town. Courteous friends with several other members of the staff. No romantic entanglements, but a probable liaison with a teacher at another college. House and car were bought with cash and furnished on the day of the purchase. Regular things you’d expect a teacher to have, like an abundance of bookshelves and filing space. She kept the yard clean and clear by hiring gardeners, but apart from grass, there was nothing there. All in all, the dwelling looked whole unremarkable, perfectly made not to be noticed, seen and then forgotten.

Nico needed to make sure that the liaison would not cause a problem if she tried to get closer to Hanako, but that could wait until tomorrow. She was playing a waiting game, finally having caught up to her prey.

She would enjoy laying this one down for all the grief she had caused her. Her pride demanded nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting and in true fashion sparks fly, though of a different kind.


	8. Dented pride (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives, with an unexpected gift, leaving both in thought.

**7 months ago, a week after the incident in the parking lot**

Nico walked through the streets of the small town, getting herself familiar with the ins and outs of the small community. She would be spending a fair time here so she wanted it to look natural, stopping people and occasionally asking for directions, presenting as a newly moved in.

She passed either close or within sight of Hanako Mitsubishi’s house. Judging the surroundings.

Unlike her antagonist, she had opted for a more modest dwelling within eyesight of the house and payed it as any citizen would, letting her support handle the details. She, however, remained just a small blip on the real estate agent’s radar, too poor for anything really big or fancy, to well-off for the _not so great_ housing they had.

There had been one thing she’d been insisting on though. A good kitchen. For food was always a good way to ingratiate herself with a target. And she liked to cook, take-out quickly turned boring, when she could do better herself.

The result of her labour was now in the tin she was carrying, she had debated to add small _extras_ to the tin, but had refrained, not wanting to underestimate her opponent again. So the tin was a normal, off-the shelf cookie tin and the cookies inside where eatable, no drugs or anything out of sorts in them.

She turned a corner to end up on the street with Hanako’s house. Arriving, she eyes, the property, as if she was unsure, taking out a piece of paper to compare and finally walked up to the door, pressing the ringer.

She waited. As she was about to give up, the door opened. Hanako Mitsubishi stood in a casual jeans and shirt combo in the open door, regarding her curiously.

“Yes?”

“Hi. I’m Nico Saito… you... ehh… ran into my car… and I… kinda lost it… anyway… I wanted to apologize so I made you these.”, Nico held out the tin.

Was there some hesitation in missy’s reaction? She gingerly extended her arms to grab the tin and carefully open it.

“Ohh”, Hanako said in s surprised tone, “Cookies?”

“Yes.”, Nico paused for effect, “I cook, so I thought I could make some for you… since we’re going to be colleagues and all.”

“Colleagues?”

“Yeah, I got accepted in the Social Studies department so... we might see more of each other, so I wanted to… bury the hatchet. As it were.”

“Ok, it’s fine. Really.”, Hanako waved her hands, “It’s all over and done now, right? You got it repaired?”

“Took them one day to fix it. I feel like an idiot.”, Nico pouted, “Anyway. I live a couple of streets away, was the only place on my budget.”, she handed Hanako a piece of paper, “my phone’s on there too.”

Nico adjusted her jacket.

“I’ll get out of your hair. See ya at work.”, Nico waved and turned.

“Yeah… see you…”, Hanako said, stepped inside and closed the door, Nico could hear deadbolts falling into place.

* * *

As Nico walked away from the house, she was trying to memorize and analyse what she’d seen.

The door was obviously not the door that came with the house, it was thicker, probably metal with wood panelling on the outside. There were three visible deadbolts, probably on all edges of the door and it was locked from the inside only it seemed, maybe there was some other way to open it from the outside, but nothing in her memory popped out for it.

After the door was a narrow hallway, and she could see three paths from it, one straight ahead into some kind of living room, and one to either side, one probably going to the kitchen she could see from the outside. She hadn’t seen any kind of indication of the door to the basement, something she’d seen in the floor plans during a _visit_ late at night to the real estate office.

Missy had transformed it more or less into a fortress, probably with multiple exits and maybe even a stashed always ready escape vehicle in the garage. But one thing did bother Nico, she’d seen no cameras, not even during her surveillance she’d seen any infrared beam cones anywhere. How did she know if it was safe to open the door? What was she missing?

_But she is easy on the eyes and I know she’s fit… defiantly an upgrade from the ones I sometimes have to get physical with. But let’s see what this ‘friend’ of her is like._

* * *

Hanako relaxed as she closed the door and activated the dead bolts. She’d seen the short, black haired woman when she’d come in range of the detection sensors, a chime and a camera tracking her movements and displaying a feed on the mirror in the hallway. The system wasn’t perfect, it was still learning when and when not to react, but she felt it was worth being woken up in the middle of the night to feel at ease. The times that Karin had stayed over she’d never woken up from it, so the chime was not immediately obvious if you weren’t tuned to it. When she had look at the video, she’d had the feeling that she’d seen this woman before, the eyes looking at a paper, then around and then at the paper again as if she was comparing where she was.

When the woman had turned in on her porch, she’d gotten worried. She didn’t expect any visitors, so she’d debated whether or not to ignore the ringing of the doorbell, but in the end decided that it’d be best to answer the door. She’d quickly fastened a small, supressed pistol to the back of her jeans and opened the door, one hand resting on gun, ready to pull it. She knew if an attack were to happen, she’d be able to get of a shot and pull the small woman inside to pacify her before anyone one the outside noticed.

Thankfully, it hadn’t come to that. Instead of a confrontation, it had been an apology, feeling somewhat forced, but it had given her time to make a new appraisal of the woman. She had admitted that she had a temper and she’d made a peace offering. That was nice, and the cookies were good too. Hanako had forgone her suspicion and eaten one directly. Butter cookies with marmalade, not the most exciting ones in the world, but very nice. She would save some and take them to work, maybe, if she saw her, thank this _Nico Saito_ as the paper in her hand said. The address was two streets away.

There was something about the woman’s eyes, those ruby red eyes, that caught her attention. There was something else there, a fire in the darkness. Hanako didn’t exactly understand what, but she hoped she would have the opportunity to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter while I take a break for a few days. I have a presentation that might land me a job on thursday so it's all-in on that one.


	9. A goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tarot reader confronts the woman on the run.

**28 months ago**

The woman called Arisa Kunikida woke up. It was time, all preparations were complete, and she only had to get in her car and drive away. It would likely never be found, just another cube of compressed metal and plastic in an unknown scrapyard awaiting to be melted down.

Leaving the lights off, she quietly dressed in non-descript travel garb, being careful and checking in the hallway mirror, that all of her orange hair was hidden in the beanie.

“It’s time then?”, said a voice behind her from the direction of the bedroom.

Had she not known the person to be here, she would have dived into the closest room, the small, supressed gun hidden in her arm flying out.

Instead she stood still.

“You know I have to. I have already placed you in danger should they come.”, she sighed, “I don’t want you hurt.”

The owner of the voice came closer, gently holding the woman called Arisa Kunikida’s shoulders.

“Yet you were ready to leave me with heart-break.”, she paused, “You’re cruel.”

_Arisa_ turned around, hugging the other woman, the occasional tear falling down her cheek. The warmth of naked skin amplifying her emotions

“You were never meant to know. And that is because I care, please believe me. But I know tonight was just filler; your heart is for someone else.”

“ _Puh!_ ”, she puffed, “If she ever sees me. Who knew a jeweller with all those fancy magnifying glasses wouldn’t see me.”

“She might surprise you.”

They separated, _Arisa_ heading for the door.

“Remember what I told you about two days from now!”, she said, her hand on the handle.

“I do, this entire place will go up in a big puff of smoke. Don’t worry, I, nor anyone else will be here. Just one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Will I ever know your name? Your _real_ name?”

The woman by the door turned around.

“You know I can’t tell you Nozomi.”, she said discouraged, “I’ve already placed you in danger by just being around you.”

She opened the door, letting the cold night air enter the hallway, eyes scanning the street outside. The naked woman didn’t flinch.

“Goodbye Nozomi. I truly hope that no one will ever ask for me, and that you’ll be happy.”

“Goodbye _Arisa_. Thank you for letting me be your friend.”

The woman named Arisa Kunikida turned around once more and smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

“Thank you for being mine. Goodbye.”

She walked out the door, closing it behind her. Seconds later, the sound of a car could be heard, slowly driving off into the night.

Nozomi walked back into the bedroom, regarding the cards on the nightstand:

The reverse Sun, the reverse Moon and the Lovers.

She looked at the cards for a while, then packed them together in her deck, got dressed and left the house, the door locking behind her.

* * *

**Six hours prior**

Everything was prepared, she just had to wait for a few hours until it was the middle of the night to make her getaway. Doing a last check on the timers, she was satisfied and thought about having a short rest until her alarm signalled her departure.

The doorbell rang.

_Odd_ , she thought, _there was no alarm or movement on the video._

She carefully checked her gun and looked through the spy hole. Her friend from the new age bookshop that she worked at during the weekends stood outside her door, seemingly looking straight at her.

_She knows I’m home, so I guess I’ll just tell her I’m turning in._

She carefully opened the door.

“Nozomi? It’s late.”

“And it will be later if you don’t let me in.”

This reply sent warning signals through her body; had she been found?

“What?”

“I’m not letting you leave…”

She didn’t manage to finish the sentence. Nozomi was suddenly dragged into the hallway and without a second to react pinned against the wall, the barrel of a silenced pistol pressed against her heart. She heard the door lock.

“Please don’t make me kill you.”, the voice was laced with fear.

Nozomi blinked, then slowly spoke.

“I am no threat to you, Arisa. I am unarmed, and I mean you no ill. I just…”

“How did you find me? How much are they paying you?”

“Arisa, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I did a reading and it told me that you’d leave tonight never to return. And I wanted to ask you why.”

“You know why.”

“I don’t. Arisa, please. Can’t we talk like normal people? Just for a bit. I know you don’t want to be violent, so please. Let us talk. If need be, I’ll strip down so you can see I carry no weapons or wires or anything. I’m just me.”

In her time on the run, the woman called Arisa had developed a certain feel for people, who was exploitable, who was an ally and who was a threat. Nozomi had been an ally since they first met, and a friendship of sorts had developed. She wanted to believe her, but was it really safe?

“Let’s go to the kitchen. Slowly. And hands where I can see them.”, she tucked down Nozomi’s jacket, giving Nozomi slightly less mobility.

Entering the kitchen, she quickly placed Nozomi on a chair, herself slight offset opposite, the gun still in her hand.

“Ok. Talk!”

“Fine.”, Nozomi sighed, “As I said. I did a reading on you for the game next weekend, but it came out all wrong. So, I checked what was going on, and the card told me you’d be leaving tonight. Forever. That’s all. If you are leaving, I wanted to say goodbye, that’s all.”

The woman called Arisa thought about this. She knew Nozomi had an uncanny ability with a tarot deck and was never wrong. And… if she just wanted to kill her, there had been plenty of opportunities in the past. Her gut told her it was ok. And she relied on that when it came to people. She slowly clipped the gun back on the belt, ready to pull it or the flat knife she had in her sleeve.

“Ok. I believe you. But you turn and I’ll end you.”

The tension still in the air, Nozomi tried to lighten it.

“How about a do small two card read, here and now?”

“Sure, but get the deck slowly, with your left hand.”

Nozomi almost protested, then retrieved the pack somewhat awkwardly. She shuffled it and put it in front of her.

“This is you, tomorrow.”

_Judgement_.

“And this Is you, tonight.”

_The Lovers_.

Arisa blushed.

An awkward silence spread around the kitchen.

_I can’t just. She’s my friend, she’s done nothing wrong. She doesn’t need to die. I don’t want to._

“You think you know everything, don’t you?”

“No. I’d rather have you tell me. I’m on your side.”, said Nozomi firmly.

_I can’t do this… I don’t want…_

Slowly the layers of control peeled away, the woman called Arisa pulled her gun again and trained it at Nozomi.

“If they come for me… they’ll make you talk… they’ll do things to those you love… you’d have no choice…”

Nozomi didn’t move.

“They won’t. I know. And should I not be correct, what do I know? Her name, her _fake_ name, that she was better at astronomy than astrology, that she worked part-time in my bookshop and that I think it’s a pity we never hooked up?”

For some reason, those last word sent a shiver down her spine. A pang of loneliness and the unnatural power of a cornered animal merged into a deep feeling of lust. Her control was beginning to slip.

“I don’t want to know why you’re on the run or from who, for I know I’d try to meddle. I know I can’t change your mind on leaving, but, please, let me stay until it’s time. Just the two of us.”

The gun was starting to shake, the mask of Arisa Kunikida was beginning to crack.

“You don’t have to be alone. Not tonight.”

The gun dropped to the woman’s side, tears and heavy sobs whacking the body. Nozomi soothingly stood up, walked over to the sobbing woman and tenderly embraced her.

“It’s all right”, she said, holding Arisa’s head to her shoulder, gently stroking the orange hair.

Hesitantly, Nozomi felt herself being embraced, almost like someone holding on to a life preserver. She was drowning and Nozomi was keeping her afloat. After a few minutes, the sobs and stopped and they were left standing, holding each other. Nozomi made a bold decision.

_No idea if this is what she wants, but she needs it._ , she thought.

Nozomi, with a soft touch brought the face in view of hers, for the first time seeing the green contacts hiding another colour underneath. Cupping the cheeks, she gently placed a kiss on lips stained wet with tears.  
Nozomi felt the other woman stiffen as their lips touched, but she was not being pushed away. Slowly Nozomi broke the contact, opening her eyes. Arisa’s eyes had gone wide, mirroring the disbelief and conflict she was probably feeling at what was happening.  
Nozomi lead in again, and this time she could feel a slight response to her actions, growing ever stronger for each moment that passed until it was not she who was kissing, she was the one being kissed. Like a fire that slowly rose up from an ember, the intensity and heat ever increased, Nozomi’s lips being caught with increasing force and her mouth being methodically explored by the woman. She felt herself tenderly pushed backwards, out of the kitchen and through the hallway, the destination becoming apparent when she was pushed down on the bed and Arisa climbed on top of her, shedding her clothes.

“Arisa, I…”

“ _Shh…_ ”, the other woman pressed her finger to Nozomi’s lips, “please... no talking.”, she whispered as she slowly began to bare Nozomi.

* * *

**Two days later**

The house burned to the ground; an electrical malfunction cited as the cause. An arson investigation ruled it an accident.

Three months later Nozomi married her partner, the jeweller Eli Ayase. Apparently, the cards had pulled them together. One having been sent to Ayase some months prior.

Nozomi never heard from Arisa Kunikida again and no one came asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I keep myself from writing till the bitter end? Of course not. And, in my feeling, the presentation went to pieces too, but I'm trying, really hard, to keep an open mind. For at least they didn't say then and there that it's not going to happen.
> 
> still... ugh.
> 
> To keep track of the aliases I built a small Excel formula that would randomly select a first name and last name from the main cast and seiyus of the three LL series, and have columns for used aliases and by whom + names that I've used.


	10. The fashion show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to a fashion show featuring a prominent female model.

**6 months ago**

The low hanging chandeliers, the raised stage, the low, thumping music and the perfectly choreographed steps and turns. Camera flashes like a thousand stars and the low murmur of the crowd. She strode, secure in herself, out on the catwalk giving the crowd just enough of a glimpse of her for them to always remember the moment the blue eyes fixed on them.  
Her loop complete, she rushed to her station, ready for the next change, a blue velvet number with lace, her assistants fussing over make-up and the fitting.

Karin loved it.

She wasn’t vain, but she knew what assets she had and she felt no shame in using it to get what she wanted without being greedy, no matter what area of her life it dealt with.

* * *

“I’m telling you dear, you killed it out there.”, a voice with a heavy German accent said, “If I had a dime for all the hungry looks you got, I’d be a millionaire… I’d cut you in for a take…”

“You already are a millionaire, Helmut.”, Karin said, eyeing the rack of clothes she’d worn on the fashion show, “Besides, I like to be able to go back to my unassuming job.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Miss Perfect-Teacher.”, Helmut sighed, “I could have you across half the world, living the life. Roma, Paris, Milano, Tokyo. With your looks, you’d fit in anywhere. You’d be a sensation.”

“Besides…”, he added, “We could collaborate more often, not only when I do shows around here.”

“As long as they buy the magazines and other stuff I put up, I’m perfectly happy with my small-town-teacher life. I have enough to have a good life and that’s enough for me.”

There was still a loud hum of activity in the villa the fashion show had been in, even though the show itself was concluded. Guest, press and a selection of local officials and investors mingled in the social event of the season. Helmut and Karin, thankfully hears only the low hum of activity.  
Fashion shows were always a bit of chaos behind the scenes, they both knew this all to well, so they were thankful that the small room had been sound isolated as much as was possible with only low piano music playing.

Karin had met Helmut when they’d both been in their teens, picked up by the same agency, but they had quickly charted different courses when Karin decided to remain in her home town after a few years of constant travelling for photoshoots and fashion shows. It was good experience, but in the end, the pressure of being away took its toll and Karin’s energy began to degrade. Thankfully, the agency had picked up on it, and rather than fire her, they’d worked out an arrangement that, so far, had worked well.

The phone next to Helmut rang.

“Yes?”, he asked as he picked up.

“Ja. Ok. Ich bin gleich fertig. Nee, versuche nur Karin zu überzeugen das es Zeit ist die Welt zu erobern. Totala Katastrofe. Im Garten bei der Statue? Bin da in acht. Tschüss.”, Helmut ended the call.

”I take it, that was Detlef?”

“He’s always so worried that I’d get mobbed at these shows. But without him I’d probably be a drug filled mess. He’s a dear.”, he smiled.

“Tell him he shouldn’t worry, without the face paint you look almost normal, not like Helmut Krüger, world famous model, at all.”

He stood up, straightening his suit.

“You can at least hide that constellation if you want to, hard to hide my face all the time.”

He walked to the door, gesturing to Karin.

“Coming?”

“I’ll just change, see you both out there. Need to have a look around.”

“Have fun.”

* * *

Nico walked through the crowds, her short stature earning her a few passes from drunk men with a loli-kink. At least they didn’t touch her, and a slap of her gloved hand tended to be enough to get them to stop. She hoped that they dress she wore would have the same effect that it had had on the woman Minami a year ago. It was after all the same dress. She’d seen the target of her evening earlier on the catwalk. Tall, blue eyes and a series of three moles on her chest. Nico saw a certainty in the woman’s moves and how she carried herself. The woman knew that people lusted for her, but she would have things her way and would not be pressured into anything.  
Nico knew she had to be careful, attacking too bluntly would probably be met with resistance or dismissal. And keeping in character was important, she needed information on missy’s amour, if there was any angle there she could use to get into her life.

So instead she went for the passive approach, carefully keeping an eye out for her mark. Then she saw her.

_Damn! That lace, velvet job. If I were religious, I’d fucking praise the gods now. Totally playing the room, let’s hope Nico is on the menu tonight._

Nico leant on a lone table, extruding an aura of boredom and fuck-off, letting her leg show through the slit in the skirt.  
Her instincts told her that someone was approaching her from behind, eyeing her.

“Is that a _oshino_ dress or are you just happy to see me?”, said a pleasant female voice.

Nico turned slowly, keeping her expression neutral. She was met by a friendly smirking face and sharp blue eyes.

“Or should I go back to admire you from afar?”, the woman chuckled, seeing Nico’s expression.

“Sorry. It’s been the convention of the loli-cons over here.”, Nico said frustrated, “and yes, you are correct. Surprised that anyone knows a fairly unknown Japanese underground designer.”

“Well, I did do a fashion shoot for her last year… _and_ I think that dress was in the shoot...”, the tall woman smirked.

“Ehh…”, Nico acted embarrassed, “well… ehh… fine. Yes, it’s from last year’s collection. I got it online from the official store.”

The woman held up her hands.

“I meant nothing by it, it looks amazing on you, like a present with that bow on the shoulder.”

“You’re not the first to say that…”

“Oh really?”, the woman smirked again, “anyone getting a present tonight”

Nico blushed.

“Maybe… don’t know if it will be accepted though.”

“Must be quite the catch? So… who’s the lucky man?”, the woman looked around the floor at the other guests.

Nico gazed out onto the mass of people.

“Woman actually. I’d say about 5”4, maybe 5”6 in heels, shoulder long black hair with two side tails, blue eyes. Very pretty.”

_I can feel she’s looking… now for the coup de grace._

“She has three moles on her chest. Just about…”, Nico reached out and touched the moles on woman’s left chest, “… there.”

The look in the woman’s eyes told Nico everything she wanted to know.

_Perfect!_

* * *

There was no escape, the two arms on either side of her head, pinned her to the wall, escape in any direction impossible for another body pressed itself against hers. The attack came as soon as she expected it; hungry teeth biting into her neck, hungry lips catching her own, hungry eyes devouring her naked body as the red bow fell to the ground.

After a while, the wall didn’t offer any more possible avenues of advancement and thus the scenery changed to a bed, the battle never pausing. But a reversal was brewing. As sudden as unexpected, she pounced, their roles reversing. She took charge, enticing louder cries of her opponent until she knew that victory was hers and defeat lingered nested on the quivering form beneath her.

Breathless moments followed punctuated by short bursts of inhalement.

“You… you don’t play fair…”, said the breathless woman with the blue eyes staring at the ceiling, her chest heaving in exhaustion..

_Love is war my dear miss Asaka._

“You don’t say, miss… hey.. I never even got your name…”, Nico said incredulously, “you got me into bed without me even knowing who you are. I mean, where should I send my heartfelt letters of everlasting love to now?”, she added in a jovial tone.

“Wait just a moment, I never…”, the woman started to protest until she saw Nico’s devilish grin.

“You tricked me… I can’t believe this…”, she sighed, “ok, fine.”

She raised herself a little from the bed.

“Karin Asaka. And you are…?”

“Nico Saito.”

“Well Nico… just to put the cards down… I don’t do relationships… at least not more than friends… you ok with that?”

Nico seemed to consider this.

“I’m just someone on a list then?”, she sounded disappointed.

“Not on _a list_ , on mine, and I don’t just do this for kicks.”, Karin protested.

Nico had climbed off the bed and was messing about with her lip-gloss, acting hurt.

Karin got up.

“Look Nico, I’m sorry ok? With my job and all this modelling, I…”

She never finished her sentence.

Nico kissed her hard, pushing her back to the bed, pinning the tired woman down, allowing her no break until Nico felt the body go limp under her.

She removed the thin film from her lips. 

_Yuck, these things still have this awful disinfectant taste to them. Ugh._

Under her, the body of Karin Asaka lay still, her eyes open and glazed over, her breathing shallow.

“Karin, can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever met a woman called Hanako Mitsubishi?”

“Yes.”

“Is she a friend?”

“Yes.”

“Why is she a friend?”

“She’s fun and great in the sack.”

“Do you want it to be more?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Don’t want to.”

_At least that won’t be a chore, if she is anything to go by, might even enjoy it._

“When did you last see her?”

“A week days ago.”

“What happened?”

“We saw a movie and then went back to my place and talked.”

“Nothing more?”

“No, she didn’t want to.”

“What did you talk about?”

“She had an accident and the other driver had come to her house with cookies. Saying they would be collegues.”

“Did she mention anything about the collegue?”

“That she wanted to meet her again.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Nico knew time was ticking away, she didn’t have long.

“What happens if someone on your list finds a partner?”

“We remain friends, but we stop sleeping together.”

“Why?”

“I am true.”

_Huh? This I don’t get. But I guess that means if I can get missy to fall for me I won’t hve to worry about her._

Nico began to see signs that Karin was waking up.

“Hey, are you ok?”, she said, louder, “Karin, come on… what’s going on?”

Slowly Karin’s consciousness climbed out of the hole the Nico had dropped her in.

“Nico?”

“You’re ok… thank god.”

“What? What happened?”, a disoriented Karin asked.

“I’m so sorry… it’s my fault… I got so upset that I was just some name on a list that I kissed you, hard and pinned you down… I probably was too… intense and you fainted. I’m sorry.”

Karin raised herself, her head felt like mush.

“It’s ok, really… I… just feel dizzy… and... I’m very selective… I… I’m sorry ok?”

Nico acted out the wronged lover and finally said:

“Fine. I guess I can live with that.”

_That’s you out of the way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We as the readers usually know when a character appears who they are, before they have introduced themselves in the scene. This does create a bit of a paradox, for we might know since we follow the franchise, but a 'neutral' reader might not. Hence I ofter use descriptive language instead of their name until a formal introduction is done.
> 
> It's not ideal, I'm still thinking about how to handle that in the long run. Here, we know that it is Karin, since I say this in the first section, but we don't get a name from her to Nico until much later. So, if we were to assume that Nico doesn't know her name, she wouldn't be able to refer to her by name until she gets it.
> 
> Does make loops in yer head...
> 
> One might object as to how I use Karin here, but let me make sure of one thing: She is in charge of herself and she is the one that decides what she will do and with whom.


	11. Fantaisie-Impromptu op. 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson.

**5 and a half months ago**

_Today is the big moment!_ , Nico thought as she entered the lecture hall with a big grand piano. Today she would pop the question, weeks of planning, casual words and arranged run-ins in the collage halls or the teacher’s lounge having sown the seeds. Today would be the first day of her target’s last days. She felt confident that she’d elicited a curiosity from her target.

The students didn’t pay her much attention apart from moving out of the way as she approached and formally greeting her.

One student good natured asked:

“Sitting in, Miss Saito? Making sure we behave?”  
“No, for I know you do. No, sometimes we just sit in on other classes to challenge ourselves in how we teach. You know, know your enemy.”, Nico smiled a big grin.  
“Yeah, sure. Got to know them to beat ‘em. Right?”

_You have no idea._

“Yes. Always need to be better.”, she left the student behind, finding a seat among the ones in the back.

Hanako Mitsubishi entered, taking a quick look around the class, pausing slightly longer as she saw Nico and stood in front of the class, letting the late-comers scamper into the free seats at the front.

“Okay, everyone.”, she said, projecting her voice so all could hear, “Today, we’re doing analysis of a piece from 1834. You know the drill, I’ll play it, then we see what makes it tick.”

She walked over the piano.

“As a bonus, whoever can name it first, and I’ll count the first 5 hands gets extra credit come exam time. Could help some of you pass, I think. And no phones.”

The class collectively groaned.

_Running a tight ship, thought of the phone thing too._

And Hanako Mitsubishi started playing.  
Just for a moment, Nico was transported into another world, where the kill was no longer the end goal, where there was harmony and colour. A world, she didn’t remember from a distant memory. It made her eyes water.

A camera, mounted at height above the keyboard, beamed its images to a projected that showed elegant hands moving in precise, measured motions thought the piece, not an ounce of energy wasted. Sometimes looking like the drops of rainfall, sometimes like wings of a butterfly.

_Such hands. This could be fun._

Five minutes later, the piece finished and Hanako stood up and looked out over the class, her eyes lingering slightly longer on Nico. Walking to the front desk, she pressed a button on it to switch the projector from the camera to a computer, running a presentation.

“So, I saw some arms during the time I played. Let’s go in order: Ellis?”  
“Is it Beethoven?”  
“Wrong, but I get why you said it. Fey?”  
“Listz.”  
“Nope. Who’s next? Ahh, Jesse?”  
“Rubinstein.”  
“Which one?”  
“Ehm.. Arthur… the pianist.”  
“Incorrect, he was a good pianist, but never composed a note in his life. Who’s next? Ahh right, John?”  
“Jesse just said mine.”  
“And finally, Peter.”  
“Debussy”  
“He was born long after this piece was composed, so no, unless he time-travelled of course.”

She held out a small clicker and pressed it. The black and white picture of a man in wavy hair, a heavy coat and a black crevette.

“May I present Frédéric Chopin”, Hanako said, gesturing at the image, “or, what was his real name?”

The class collectively feigned ignorance.

“Well, if you were to say is real name, probably no one would know it anyway.”, she changed the slide to one with musical notation.

“This one you should know, what piece of music is this? Yes?”  
“It’s the Moonlight sonata”  
“Good Eric. Now what I played wasn’t the Moonlight sonata now was it?”

A general murmur of agreement spread in the class.

“So, why am I showing this to you then?”

Silence.

“Because what I played, and this…”, she pointed at the notation, “actually have a lot in common.”

She started to explain, answering questions, playing small snippets for comparison.

Nico was impressed, not only of how effortless Missy occupied the role of a teacher, but also by the sheer breadth of knowledge on the subject. And how had she managed to play piano at this level? Nothing in her background files said anything about this. Sure, she was brilliant, but a more or less prodigal ability to learn and master any skill? That was something else entirely. Also, her presence was captivating. Nico usually never dwelled on her target’s background, but this… was a special case. She could almost hear her support screaming at her to stay on the job, and she would be right. But Nico knew what she had to do. She was a professional after all. But those hands…

Nico was taken out of her thoughts by the bell, followed by the general scurry of students.

“Don’t forget that we have a test next week and two weeks from that it’s the expedition, alright? That’s all.”

The class filtered out, Nico stayed behind, slowly descending the stairs.

_Showtime!_

Hanako seemed a bit apprehensive as Nico approached.

“That was amazing.”, Nico applauded a little, “I mean… the way you played… I couldn’t look away. For how long have you been playing?”  
“A while.”, she shrugged, “had a lots of time on my hands at times so, I took up piano.”  
“Ohh, well, it payed off. It really touches me when you play.”

_Not lying about that, missy. Shit, you’re good._

Nico looked down and twisted her body a little, giving of the shy vibe.

“Look… would you… like to go for a coffee sometime? I mean… if you’re not seeing anyone.”  
“Ehh, say again?”  
“You and me…”, Nico raised her head and looked straight at her, “coffee. If… if you want to of course.”

Hanako blushed slightly, her hand stabilizing the pile of books she was holding.

“Sure, It’s fine. Ehhm, tomorrow maybe? If you want…”  
“Tomorrow will be fine, yes.”, Nico replied hasty.  
“Excellent. Well... shall we meet in town? By the fountain?”  
“Yes… six? After work?”  
“If you, you know, if you can’t that’s ok, just let me know.”  
“Ehh… sure. Ehh.. I have to get to my class. See ya tomorrow.”, Nico said and started to slowly back away, turning as she came to the door, stealing another look before hurrying off.

* * *

_What is SHE doing here? We keep running into each other… what does she want? At least I think she won’t disturb the class._

“Okay, everyone.”, she said, “Today, we’re doing analysis of a piece from 1834. You know the drill, I’ll play it, then we see what makes it tick.”

As her hands touched the keys, the room disappeared and she was transported into a world of harmony, peace and, most importantly, freedom. If it were to happen now, it would be sad, but it would be ok, these moments when just the music existed, giving her wings were worth it, now that she had stayed, every moment was a gift. She didn’t see her class, but for some reason she saw Nico Saito teary-eyed, hanging on every note she played.

_Odd._

She finished the piece and made a mental list of the hands she’d seen during her performance.

“So, I saw some arms during the time I played. Let’s go in order: Ellis?”

She went through her lesson, drawing comparisons between compositions, explaining history and context. At the end, as her students left, Saito came up to her.

“That was amazing.”, Saito applauded, “I mean… the way you played… I couldn’t look away. For how long have you been playing?”  
“A while. Had a lots of time on my hands at times so, I took up piano.”

_I needed a friend, someone I could keep with me._

“Ohh, well, it payed off. It really touches me when you play.”, Saito complemented her again.

Saito started to twist her body a little, seeming shy.

“Look… would you… like to go for a coffee sometime? I mean… if you’re not seeing anyone.”  
“Ehh, say again?”

_I think I heard you the first time… but I need to be sure… are you asking me out?_

“You and me…coffee. If… if you want to of course.”, Saito’s red eyes focused on her.

She couldn’t stop the blush. She almost lost hold of the pile she was holding.

“Sure, It’s fine. Ehhm, tomorrow maybe? If you want…”  
“Tomorrow will be fine, yes.”, the hasty reply came back.  
“Excellent. Well... shall we meet in town? By the fountain?”  
“Yes… six? After work?”  
“If you, you know, if you can’t that’s ok, just let me know.”  
“Ehh… sure. Ehh.. I have to get to my class. See ya tomorrow.”

_Did I just agree to a date? Well, if she is dangerous, she’s small. Nice a… what am I thinking…_   
  


She shrugged of the thought.


	12. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women living in aliases go on a date

**5 and a half months ago, the day after the invitation**

Nico stood looking at herself in the mirror. With all the lives that missy had lived, it was hard to point down a specific style that would entice her, but Nico was certain she had the _cute schoolteacher looking for a connection_ thing down to a tee. She took one last look at the outfit: a reddish tartan patterned dress with a long-sleeved beige shirt underneath, a red beret and black-rim glasses. The glasses had just plain plastic in them, purely a decorative choice. She was certain she would be sending out the right vibe: cute, intelligent, desirable.  
She checked her watch; time to go.

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling uncertain. She had in her prior lives and even now been the one that had made _the move_. Even if people had come up to her, she’d always turned them down easy, sometimes seeking them out again to establish some kind of connection because they were of use to her, either for what they represented or as a distraction from her own empty world. She could only recall one time when she’d been approached and the person had more or less offered themselves up, knowing it would be a one-time thing. She could picture the face, but the name… something with E? Or was it N? Didn’t matter anyhow. She had been offered and she had taken. But this time, it… felt different somehow. She had resigned herself to stay here, to stop running, to have a normal life, to be alive, even if it were just for a moment before a bullet or a blade found her. She would have no regrets.

_What do you wear on dates these days? Can’t do an expensive designer thing… I’m supposed to be a teacher after all… is this good?_

She had ended up selecting a red trouser white shirt combination with a black belt. Stylish, elegant and it accented her hair that she’d let grow into her natural colour again with a side bob cut. She looked at herself one last time.

_Hope I don’t across as to rigid… a small pin should give it some humour. Hmm.. ahh well… time to go._

* * *

She arrived at the fountain a few minutes later, she was still some minutes early.

_Nothing on the phone so she is probably not late._

She waited.

* * *

Nico had seen her the second she’d stepped into the fountain area.

_Is that your idea of clothes for a first date? Not going subtle are you._

She checked her watch; she still had some time to get into position. Nico’s plan was to arrive on the dot, but at a run, apologizing for being late and explaining it that she’d run into a student who had asked her some things. Quite believable and not very hard to imagine. Most of the young people here did study at the collage where they worked.

Keeping an eye on her target, while at the same time not revealing herself, she moved to her designated spot and started to sprint.

* * *

She heard her before she saw her, the stamping of small boots on pavement, moving rapidly towards her. She had to tell herself not to go into defence mode. Nico came running towards her in a quite slow run, but she could see the reddening on the cheeks and the laboured breathing. Nico came to a stop in front of her, breathing heavily, cramped hands holding on to her knees.

“I… I…”, she huffed, breath slowly stabilizing, “I’m sorry… for… for being late… ran… into a student… _huff_ … I’m so out of shape… I’m… sorry…”

She giggled.

“You’re not late Miss Saito, in fact…”, a grin spread across her face, “You’re early.”  
  


Nico Saito deflated even more.

“And I ran… here because I… didn’t want you to… get mad at me… guess I deserved that for being eager…”, she took some more deep breaths.  
  


She let Saito catch her breath for a bit longer and asked:

“Did you have a place in mind?”  
“Yes.”, Saito stood up, “This way, follow me.”

* * *

They’d spend the walk to the café Nico had selected conversing over their classes, sharing some anecdotes on specific students. Nico had tried to get some more out of her made-up background, but after a while topics were changed, Nico held off from touching the subject in direct questions.

Now they were sitting at a small table, waiting for their order to arrive. The mood was a bit awkward, but then again, had she expected anything less?

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way…”, the woman sitting opposite said, “but is this… a date?”

_Blunt. Direct… I like it._

Nico looked down, focusing on bringing some extra blood to her face.

“Well… yes.”, she said quietly, “I hope it is anyway.”

Across the table, she saw a warm smile.

“When you asked me yesterday, I wasn’t really sure. I.. I have to admit it’s been some time since I was out on a date.”

“Also…”, she continued, “I’m into girls.”

A shy smile.

_Again, direct. She doesn’t want to waste either her or my time._

“Ähm, I hope you’ll forgive me, but I asked Miss Uehara about that.”, Nico said.

A chuckle.

“You certainly do your homework, Miss Saito. If just half my students did that.”  
“Nico.”  
“Excuse me.”  
“Nico. My name. If it’s not too much to ask. _Miss Saito_ feels so formal.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Nico. Please call me Hanako.”

_I know your real name._

For a while they just looked at each other.

_I can see you’re not quite sure about me yet. But a bit of Nico magic should fix that later. Pretty eyes…_

Their order arrived. Conversation started on subjects of food, travel, jobs with a few stabs at their respective histories. As far as Nico could tell, they had their respective stories sown with some similarities of no direct family or alive family apart from distant ones that lived overseas. In her head Nico compared what she heard to her dossier, finding few similarities. One thing that Nico found a bit disconcerting but at the same time challenging was that the suspicion she’d noticed in the beginning still was there, but she dismissed it. Probably a thought reflex.

As the evening went on, conversation became more fluent and the subject of romance came up. Hanako had been unruly so it was first here that she had decided to stay, she had had some liaisons in other places, but that was ancient history now. Nico herself admitted to pretty much the same, loose connections, nothing that had gone anywhere with her sometimes pulling the short stick.

“What are you looking for? Romantically, I mean.”

Nico took her time to answer.

“I can’t really put it into words, it’s just know it. It’s a feeling.”, Nico mused.  
“But, “, she continued, “I think about 5 foot 3 with stunning red hair, violet eyes and a pianist’ hands are a good start.”

Nico smiled. Hanako, looked away, blushing.

_Interesting._

“It’s getting late.”, Hanako said, eyeing the staff, “and I think they would like us to leave so they can go home.”  
“Wait, what time is it?”, Nico checked her watch, “oh dear, I guess I’ll have to work a bit late tonight, got some papers to finish until tomorrow morning… so.. ehh.. would you mind if I walk you home?”

“Not at all.”, she waved to the staff.

* * *

The walk to her house was uneventful. Conversation seemed to run easier now, with Nico asking her questions about classical music and her lectures and telling her about baking and cooking, things she never really had gotten round to.

She got the feeling that Nico was uneasy about something, but what she just couldn’t figure out. Maybe it was how she felt towards her, and, in honesty, she wasn’t sure. She didn’t dislike her, their meetings at college had been courteous, but to think of her as a romantic partner seemed a bit far-fetched. But she did have that cutesy but mature look about her. She’d have to spend more time with her. Going into this just looking for temporary release would not do this time, she couldn’t up and leave. Well, she could, but she didn’t want to.

The conversation suddenly stopped and she found herself a bit surprised that she hadn’t noticed that they’d arrived at her house. She started to walk along the walkway to the entrance. She noticed that Nico didn’t follow, she still stood on the pavement.

“Ehm.. would you like to come in?”, she asked.  
“I would love to, but I can’t. Not today.”, Nico answered with a sad smile, “Some other time maybe?”

“Some other time then. Well, good night then.”, she turned to unlock the door, she heard steps approaching.

“Hanako, I…”

She turned around, meeting Nico’s eyes. Then Nico raised herself on tip-toes, gave her a chaste kiss and backed away with a smug expression.

“Please think of Nico. Good night”, Nico said as she returned to the pavement and started to jog away.

She lifted her hand to her lips, gently touching them, her tongue picking up the taste of watermelon. Sweet. She turned back to her door and opened it, her mind still a bit fuzzy.

_Watermelon._

* * *

The chaste kiss was the final piece of the Nico magic for the evening. She was certain that, should she have wanted, the evening would have continued with possibly some great intimate action, but that would not work if she wanted to fulfill the contract; to get close and then betray her. For that, Nico needed to play the long game. But that was ok too. She’d get more time with missy that way.


	13. Flexible morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started for Nico.

**11 years ago**

Recruitment Sergeant Daniels had seen it all, or so he thought until he heard the door to the recruitment office open.

“You still open?”, said a female voice with no emotion.  
“Yes, we are ma’am. How can I help you?”  
“I want to sign up.”, the owner of the voice said, slowly entering the office.

The girl, for she could surely not be old enough, had fixed up hair, make-up that probably cost a fortune and under the parka, or rather towards the lower part of the body he could see what looked like a prom dress and trekking boots. Combined with the digital camo design on the parka everything looked out of place.

“You are aware that we cannot accept you until you’ve turned 17 and then only with your guardians say so.”  
“I’m 18.”, she flung her ID to him.  
  


It looked real enough, in fact, if it was a fake, it was probably one of the best he’d ever seen.

“Satisfied? Can we get down to business now?”, the _woman_ asked as he handed her the ID.

Daniels was no idiot; he knew when he was dealing with a solid potential.

“There are a few formalities I need to establish first before the actual interview, so please humour me.”  
“Fine.”  
“You’re not wanted by the authorities?”  
“What kind of a question is that? Of course not!”  
“That’s a no then. Drug or alcohol addiction?”  
“No.”, she huffed.  
“And age, for the record.”  
“18.”  
  


He clipped the pen he’d been taking notes with to the board.

“Excellent. Now, shall we get on with the proper interview?”

An hour later the woman left, and Daniels looked over his notes. Female, Nico Yazawa, Japanese ancestry, 18 years old, very determined judging by her demeanour, middle-class upbringing, quite smart. He’d scheduled her aptitude test for two days from now at a processing station a couple of towns away.

_Wonder what she will become_ , Daniels thought as he locked the door and closed up the office for the evening.

* * *

**1 and a half years later**

Nico was sitting on a plastic chair in a room devoid of anything but strong overhead lights, two chairs and a sheet metal table. The large mirror on the wall told her that this was a room used for interviews and interrogations, she wondered who was on the other side of the glass.

She thought through her actions that probably had led her here, while on assignment her squad had come under fire, pinning them down. Nico has disobeyed the COs orders and left the group, circling their attackers and taken them out. It was her first time, but she had felt nothing, just an accomplishment of a task completed. When she later returned, pulling one of the attackers, unconscious, back to the others her CO had basically exploded on her, and on the spot ordered her to 2 months in lockup pending discharge. She had said “Yes, sir.” and that was it. She’d been in lockup for a couple of weeks now, so no more debriefings should happen. What was going on?

A door on the opposite side of the room opened and two persons stepped through it, one man, one woman. Both dressed in civilian clothes, with a badge stuck to their waists. Nico immediately stood up, moved her chair to the other side, gestured at it and said: “Ma’am.” Then she retreated back to _her_ side.

They both sat down.

“Miss Yazawa… you are aware why you are being discharged?”  
“Yes, sir.”, she said, staring straight ahead.  
“No need for that, at ease please.”  
“Thank you, sir.”, she changed stance.

The man sighed.

“Miss Yazawa,”, the woman began, “would you please tell us again why you are being discharged?”  
“I wilfully disobeyed an order.”  
“Why?”  
“Ma’am?”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“I knew I could get those that were shooting at us.”  
“And if you couldn’t?”  
“I knew I could.”  
“Looking at your test scores, “, the man continued, “you could almost have picked any service, with your knack for electronics and computers you could easily have been a top intelligence analyst. Tell me, why choose a soldier's life?”  
“I… it just seemed the best option, sir.”  
“What will you do when you’re out?”  
“Honestly? I have no idea.”

The man and the woman looked at each other and nodded.

“Tell me,”, the woman asked, “how did it feel when you took their lives?”

Nico had to think, had she felt anything else but accomplishment for work well done? No, there had been no joy, only pity.

“It was just something I did, I didn’t feel anything much, if anything… maybe pity, ma’am.”  
“Pity?”  
“Yes. For that it had to be them.”  
“Any remorse?”  
“No.”  
“You seem certain.”  
“I am.”  
  


The man folded his hands and looked at Nico.

“Do you hate people, Miss Yazawa?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“Have you ever been in love?”  
“What kind of a question is that? But if you must know, yes.”  
“What happened?”  
“It…”, Nico looked down, “wasn’t mutual, sir.”  
“Do you want to kill him?”

“No.”  
“Why?”  
“He didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“But you wanted to kill something, didn’t you?”  
  


Nico stayed silent. She heard papers turning.

“All your combat scores are though the roof, frankly we haven’t seen anyone like that in years.”, the woman said.

Silence spread across the room. The woman spoke again.

“Miss Yazawa? Your _very_ short military career is coming to an end, there is nothing that can be done about that, _but_ we have a proposition for you. We, as your probably suspected, represent the government and we’d like you to serve your country as an asset in our service. You’ll be going after state enemies across the world. I will not be an easy job, but we think you would do very well.”

They both got up.

“Please think about it, we’ll be back in two days for your answer.”

They left the room. Nico stood for a few moments, then took a chair and sat on it, her boot flying up onto the table, facing the mirror, saying nothing. Just staring.

“Now that is an intense stare.”, agent Miller said looking at Nico Yazawa through the two-way mirror.  
“She is ideal.”, agent Danvers said, looking at the file, “Her marksman scores are though the roof, she’s smart, resourceful. Her instructors at basic even gave her references.”  
“Still, insubordinate.”  
“For this, we need someone who gets the job done and thinks on their feet and doesn’t need months of rehab after an elimination.”  
“Flexible morality.”  
“Best kind”, Danvers closed the file, turning to the base commander she said, ”I want her processed as fast as you can do it, then give her to us. We’ll take care of the rest.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

**3 years later**

Smoke rose from the fields, as far as the eye could see. Below the smoke, fire raged in shades of red, yellow and orange. A dance of colour in an otherwise mostly monochromatic world.  
She was too far to feel the intense heat or small the smoke that consumed everything and everyone in its path. She knew people were struggling, trying to get out, trying to get in to stop the madness of the flame, to rescue those in need, to get away, as fat as they could. She also knew that most would probably not make it. The fire would claim its share, the smoke and heat a portion too. The survivors would talk about war being unfair and cruel. That nations should have grown up not to sacrifice their people for the sake of victory or glorious defeat. But Nico didn’t care. She had not been involved, not part of the chaos. She’d been trekking through the desert when she saw the dark plumes from over a dune. She had climbed it and been treated to a lightshow that for some reason brought tears to her eyes. Was this really the life she should lead? Being sent across the world, eliminating enemies of the state and then disappearing just as quickly as she had arrived? On the upside she got to travel, feel useful and rid the world of some truly awful people. But she was alone, always alone. Lying in a hotel bed, waiting, wired to go into action at the sound of a tone. The only times she was visible was when the situation demanded it and she used her body to let the target lower his or her guard.  
She’d known, almost since childhood that killing didn’t bother her, but it also brought no pleasure or sadness. It was just something that happened. And never as payback. She’d rescued a kitten once from a hawk. Chased it away with stones. It had instead probably killed a rabbit that the neighbours never found, she assumed. It was just the way the world worked, some lived, some didn’t.

Looking out over the burning field, framed by a starry sky, Nico started to wonder if this was the right path. She was admittedly not good at anything else and at the end of the day, she needed to eat. So maybe leave the military behind? Stage her death? Nah, she’d have to run, no fun in that. Then it came to her, freelance. Then she could operate anywhere, and everyone had deniability. And spooks loved that.

* * *

**2 years later**

She heard crying from one of the cells. The dank, wet underground jail else was silent, the occasional drop of water sounding almost like a gunshot.  
She’d infiltrated the building after hearing that it was a hub for slave trade. Young people, mostly girls, being kidnapped, drugged, and sold to rich perverts who used them in unspeakable ways, then tossed them aside, all under the guise that money and luxury could bandage any wound.

She had methodically gone through the building, removing any opposition, interrogated the main antagonists before arriving here, in the pit of misery.  
The crying grew louder, she was convinced that her rampage through the rows of guards, kidnappers, molesters and perverts hadn’t gone unnoticed, even here. Screams had a way to cross vast distances.  
She stopped, the door to her right whimpering. She released the locking bolt, opened the door and stepped inside.  
The girl screamed and shielded her face, terror clear in the eyes for the second they were visible.

Nico stopped moving.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

Whimpers.

“I’m here to help you get out.”

An eye looked through the shielding hands.

“All the bad people are gone; they won’t hurt you anymore. I’m a friend.”

The whimpering started to subside.

“Friends know their names”, the girl said.

Nico held up her hands defensivly.

“You’re right, you’re right. My name is Nico. What’s yours?”

A whisper.

“Could you say that again?”  
“Clara.”  
“Well Clara, Nico is your friend and is going to get you out of here. How does that sound?”  
“Will you really get me out of here?”, the girl asked hesitantly.  
“Nico will do that. And Nico will keep you safe.”  
  


Nico held out her hand.

“Take my hand and we’ll go.”

“Why do you…”, the girl hesitated again.  
“Why what?”  
“Why do you say ‘Nico will’? Are you not Nico?”  
“Nico is Nico. It’s an old habit.”  
“Ok, I guess”, the girl stood up and reached for Nico’s hand.

_The sackcloth can’t hide the bruises and the malnourishment. She needs care._

“Are you ready Clara?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then let’s go”, Nico said, pulling a gun out of its holster and stepping back into the hallway

* * *

**Two days after the date**

Nico opened her eyes, her hand releasing the grip and a small _thud_ followed.

_That dream again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking Nico's background from a variarity of sources and references. First of all I looked up how the recruitment process is for servicemen/women in the US Army from official sources and at one point I had the variouc acronyms in the text, but I removed those and put in generalised names to make this a bit less placed.  
> The general premise with Nico getting stod up on prom, joining the army and eventually going freelance is borrowed from "Grosse Point Blank" with John Cusack. The scene with the slave trade was inspired by "Taken".


	14. The concert

**5 months ago**

“Someone seems to be in a good mood today.”, Ayumu said as she sat down next to Hanako in the canteen.

The redhead smiled.

“Well, maybe… possibly…”, she said, blushing.  
“You know, I heard a certain new hire in my department is quite happy today too.”  
“Oh? Did Nico… ehh… I mean, Miss Saito say something?”  
“ _Nico_ … So, you’re on first name basis after what? 3 weeks? It took me three months until you stopped saying _Miss Uehara_ to me.”  
“Just lucky I guess…”, the redhead replied, looking very intently ad her food.

The date after the Chopin lesson had been the first of many, They had gone to cafés, restaurants, the pictures, realizing their very different tastes or just spent time talking about anything and nothing. Nico had sometimes joined her in the music room after class out and she had played jazz-arrangements of old songs with Nico joining on vocals. Nico had a good singing voice.

Then were the kisses. From chaste at the end of the first date, they had developed into deeper, longer kisses full of emotion. Sometimes there was a bit of playful teasing or biting, but there was always a sensuality to them. She couldn’t help to wonder why they hadn’t taken the next step, maybe Nico wanted it to be special, not just lust dictating their actions. For some reason, she was ok with that, she also wanted it to be special… but why? Sex was sex, always satisfying, always welcome. But now she waited for the moment and didn’t mind.

“…tonight right?”, Ayumu asked.  
“What?”, her thoughts about Nico interrupted.  
“The concert? With you jumping in at the piano?”  
“Oh yes. Yes. Piano. Me. Yes. Tonight.”, she spluttered.

Ayumu looked at her friend.

“Or was someone thinking about a small black-haired woman in my department?”  
“Of course not. Well… maybe… yes?”, she blushed.  
“She’s coming tonight?”  
“I got her a ticket for a seat in the front row.”

“Ohh, someone is _special_.”, Ayumu teased.  
  


Her blush was answer enough. Ayumu laughed.

* * *

**1 hour earlier**

“This is for you. I like it if you came. I mean… you know, it’s not too much trouble.”, she blushed, and pressed the ticket into Nico’s hand and walked away.

“I’d love to.”, she shouted after the disappearing woman.

* * *

**6 hour later**

The concert passed without any major incidents, a student dropped his trumpet on another student’s foot, the stage light fused for two numbers and the sound had to be cut due to feedback.

Now they stood at the after-show mixer, politely avoiding attention and company.

“You were great. A true star”, said Nico, smiling.  
“You think so? Thanks.”, she blushed.

_She does favour the straight approach… so it should be ok._

“Say…”, Nico took one of the other woman’s hands in her and held it to her lips, giving it a soft kiss, “Would you like to spend the night with me?”  
  


The reaction was almost immediate, a blush, a shudder and a smile.

“I think I’d like that”, she answered in a low voice.  
“Then let’s go.”

They began to move towards the cloakroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this one... it just didn't come together so I cut it down so I could get along to the next part of the story.
> 
> The original plan was to have a way longer section about the concert, the music Maki was playing, background to it, and that, as they were leaving, they'd be asked for a song and would perform "My favourite things", theat I'd written some extra lyrics for that Nico would improvise to get Maki even more into her. But in the end, it just didn't work. I hope you can forgive me for just having a few lines as me move into the next part.
> 
> here are the lyrics that I (partially) rewrote:
> 
> Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
> Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
> Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
> These are a few of my favourite things
> 
> Sunshine in rain and the fresh smell of flowers  
> Soft voices speaking and letters from old friends  
> Driving along with the wind in my hair  
> These are a few of my favourite things
> 
> Redheads on pianos and music in dark rooms  
> Singing in great halls and dancing in ball rooms  
> Sounds that meld in the bed late at night  
> These are a few of my favourite things
> 
> When the time comes  
> When the bee sting  
> When I'm feeling sad  
> I simply remember my favourite things  
> And then I don't feel so bad


	15. A night in memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women's thoughts are very different after their first night.

Nico looked up at the ceiling illuminated by the light from the streetlights, thinking about what had happened that night while taking care not to wake the naked woman that was lying next to her, sleeping softly.

They had managed to get out and get a taxi without much problems. They hadn’t talked during the short ride, holding hands instead, periodically squeezing it. They had arrived at Nico’s apartment and, according to her own script, she’d stopped after inserting the key, turning to her companion.

“Last chance to run…”, she had whispered, “Look Hanako, I… really… like you. And I hope you feel the same. This is… the last door to my heart.”

Initially, instead of an answer, she had been kissed. Long and tenderly with her companion deepening it slowly till small moans had escaped from her lungs. She had then looked her straight in the eyes and told her:

“I... don’t really know how I feel. I just know that you’re very, very special to me. Please let me open it.”

She had taken Nico’s hand and gently moved it towards the door. Their joined hands had turned the key and stepped in. Inside, everything had gone very quickly, not five seconds after she’d kicked off her shoes while kissing the redhead, she had been pressed to a wall while hands methodically searched for the zippers, buttons and knots to strip her bare. Her own hands roaming over the other, doing the same. She’d briefly felt the scar on the woman’s back, moving across it as if she never noticed it, while her clothing was being removed piece by piece.  
Her chest bared, Nico had taken the other’s head and pushed it away for a second to see the face, her reward seeing the amethyst eyes of her companion practically on fire with desire and lust. There had been something else there too, Nico wasn’t sure it had been, but it didn’t matter to her, she had pulled the head towards her exposed chest, her companion’s tongue and teeth finding all the sensitive places making her catch her breath several times. Feeling it was time to reward what she had received, she had taken control, stripping away all the remaining barriers and dived in, eliciting sounds of pleasure as she gently pushed their way into the bedroom.  
Thinking about their antics in the bedchamber now, it had been more than sex, at Nico felt this way. There had been a tenderness in the intensity of the act, with time set aside for the occasional word of gentleness and passion. She had no clear memory of how many rounds they had gone until they, expended, had crumpled onto the bed in each other’s embrace before sleep took them both.  
Now, as Nico had woken up, several hours later, rummaging in her memory, she found several things that had not seem to coincide with the behaviour of a person on the run.  
She’d followed Nico without any kind of hesitation or doubt, into an unfamiliar location, without any kind of arms with her. Nico was certain that in CQC she’d have the upper hand and if it came to firearms, she would be able to get to one of her hidden ones without much trouble first. It didn’t matter how Nico tried to process it all through her head. The woman didn’t act like she had in the years prior. Something had changed but what. Nico had no idea, but she would find out. With those thought, fatigue took over, fuelled by the intimacy of the redhead’s body next to hers. Nico cuddled up on her chest and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Something woke Maki up, maybe a noise or the unfamiliarity of a warm body next and partially on her. She lifted her head slightly to see Nico’s head gently bobbing with her and Nico breaths. Lowering her head back to her pillow, she replayed the evenings events.  
Escaping their social obligation they had managed to get a taxi. She knew what they were about to do, but some reason she had been nervous, not being able to articulate it during their ride that had passed in silence, only Nico’s warm hand assuring her that this was indeed reality.  
Arriving at, what she presumed to be Nico’s apartment, Nico had again shown her vulnerable side by saying that the door represented the door to her heart. There had been so much uncertainty in Nico’s voice that Maki for a moment had felt conflicted, she was about to enter the final bastion of the woman’s life. For what? Sex? Fun? Or to risk her life by allowing her to come close? She had then realised that she had changed months ago, that this wasn’t just a new reality where she didn’t run. It was a reality where, maybe if only for a few days, she could really be alive again. With her out of the picture, any further search or _cleaning operation_ would stop, and no one would get hurt. She had decided then that she would reciprocate, but she wasn’t sure what she felt anymore, what it was called. To give herself time, she had let her body take over, her lips seeking Nico’s to quell any uncertainty the raven-haired woman was feeling. It had been gentle and probing, riding on emotions and… something else.  
She had stopped the kissing as her answer became clearer to her and said:

“I... don’t really know how I feel. I just know that you’re very, very special to me. Please let me open it.”

Together, they had opened the door and their minds, freed from doubts, had let their bodies do the talking in their stead. And talking they had; from the rush to explore Nico to her own shedding of coverings, pleasure of giving and receiving had not felt like this for a time in memorial. She had no memory of how they’d come to the bed only the sight of the top of Nico’s head gently pushing her backwards until she had fallen onto it.  
She’d never been one to think of herself as a master of the carnal arts, but being with Nico released something in her. Now that she thought about it, maybe it was that she wasn’t afraid anymore. She could die tomorrow, killed by an unseen enemy or even now, from a window or the door. She didn’t care anymore. She wanted to feel alive again and Nico was her key, maybe even the one thing she needed to live again. To feel again. And so, she had stopped thinking and just _felt_. And it had been amazing, the seconds and minutes merging into what probably was hours until their bodies were spent, and they had collapsed in euphoria and exhaustion.  
She gently stroked Nico’s hair whispering a _thank you_ and closed her eyes. If she never opened them again, it would ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future when Maki is the one being the observer, she will use her name, since it's more or less clear that it's her. Thought long and hard about this


	16. What the morning brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night, Maki and Nico must make a choice
> 
> (direct continuation of the previous chapter)

Bright sunlight woke Nico. She felt warm and safe, her usual vivid dreams had not visited her tonight, good thing too. As her senses went from sleep to alert mode, she remembered where and with who she was. She held the reflex to jump out of bed and aim a gun at her quarry, it wasn’t time yet.  
Instead she opened her eyes slowly. She was met with a smile and amethyst eyes of life regarding at her.

“Good morning you.”, the woman called Hanako said, placing a small kiss on Nico’s forehead.  
“Good morning.”, Nico said sweetly, looking back.

For a while, no one spoke, they just lay there, exposed and naked. It was all very serine, then a stomach growled.

“Someone is hungry.”, Nico laughed, earning her a blush from her companion, “Make you breakfast?”  
“If… If it’s not too much bother, we could go out…” was the hesitant answer.  
“Nonsense. You are my… ehh... guest?.. so you should have Nico’s cooking. At least.”, Nico declared.  
“But first…”, she moved closer to Nico and kissed her.

Nico responded and for a while the only sound that could be heard was the sounds of soft kisses. The redhead suddenly stopped and buried her head in the crook of Nico’s neck and hugged the smaller woman.

“Thank you”, she whispered and, after a squeeze, lightened her grip, “Can I help in the kitchen?”

* * *

Nico had a feeling the house might have burned down if she hadn’t stopped the taller woman. For all the brilliance she was supposed to have, something as simple as flipping an omelette was dangerous, she’d even managed to burn one side of the fish to char by not paying attention to it. So Nico had relegated her to sitting at the table while she prepared things.  
Finally, she put the various dishes on the kitchen table and sat down.

“Dig in.” and conversation filled the meal.  
Nico was pretty sure what was coming, and she had prepared for it, loading up with all the arguments and emotional reactions she would need. But she wasn’t the one to touch the subject.

“Nico?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Can we talk?”  
“We are, aren’t we?”, Nico joked, putting a bit of nervous uncertainty in the voice.  
“You know that is not what I mean…”

Nico put her fork down.

“I guess we should have the talk then, I mean, it’s not like were teenagers,”, Nico sighed, “though last night... I haven’t felt so young in a while.”  
“Hanako… I meant what I said last night, I like you. A lot. You’re fun, smart, gorgeous. You’re… simply amazing.”, Nico paused for effect, “And… if you feel the same, I’d like us to... be… girlfriends.”

Nico waited, if she said no, she’d play the _pained but understanding_ card and would if possible, continue to nestle herself into _Hanako_ ’s life, but if it worked like it should then…

“Yes.”, was the reply  
“You mean…. You… I… “  
“Nico listen, I feel something when I’m with you that I can’t explain, something that makes me… _happy_ beyond anything I’ve felt in years. I… I don’t really know what it is, but I know that I want to be with you. So, yes. We’re girlfriends. If you want.”, the redhead said.

For some reason, Nico felt _happy_. She wasn’t supposed to feel happy. This was a job. A job she would do. That was it. She was supposed to _pretend_ to be happy.

_Your getting caught in the persona, Nico. Calm down. She's a contract._

They lent over the table and kissed; the food temporarily forgotten.

* * *

When Maki had woken up, Nico had still been asleep. Her face had been peaceful, smiling. Maki couldn’t help but think that it was cute. There had been one short moment of panic when Nico, while discovering Maki’s body had found the one thing from her past she couldn’t hide when she was naked; the scar on her lower back. But Nico hadn’t lingered, just passing over it and never coming back to it, not avoiding in, but not seeking it either. Maki knew she might have to explain it someday, but not today.

As the sunlight had started to pour into Nico’s bedroom, Maki had tried her best to shield Nico’s face from the bright rays, but she had had to admit defeat when her fatigued arms began to protest too much. So, she had accepted the morning and watched as wakedness had moved into Nico’s features.

“Good morning you.”, she had said as Nico’s red eyes fluttered open, catching Maki gazing at her. She quickly placed a small kiss on Nico’s forehead lest her blush should rise.  
“Good morning.”, Nico had said sweetly, watching her.

Maki hadn’t really known what to say afterwards for she didn’t really know how to begin. She hadn’t even been sure herself what she felt. There was more here than just sex, more than a release valve for penned up frustration and loneliness. It had been a real connection, a rare moment when she hadn’t even contemplated that she was utterly helpless and had given herself over to the care of another person. And it had been wonderful.  
Instead of her saying anything her hunger had intervened, announcing itself loudly.

“Someone is hungry. Make you breakfast?”, Nico had laughed as she tried to hide her blush.

She had, mildly, protested at first, she didn’t want the magic to end, but she was curious of Nico’s cooking, since she bragged about it ever so often, so she had relented.  
Maki knew that they had to talk about how the dynamic had changed from what was mutual flirting to whatever it was now. And it couldn’t wait. As Nico hadn’t broken the subject, she had felt compelled to.

“Can we talk?”, she had said. A simple, direct question. Nico had deflected at first, but then admitted that they probably had to address the issue.

“Hanako… I meant what I said last night, I like you.”, Nico had said, “A lot. You’re fun, smart, gorgeous. You’re… simply amazing. And… if you feel the same, I’d like us to... be… girlfriends.”

Nico had paused before her request, unsure of how direct she could be.  
hearing those words had shifted something in Maki, and she had made a conscious decision.

She had answered, “Yes.”

Nico had apparently not believed her, seeking a more expanded confirmation.

“Nico listen, I feel something when I’m with you that I can’t explain, something that makes me… _happy_ beyond anything I’ve felt in years. I… I don’t really know what it is, but I know that I want to be with you. So, yes. We’re girlfriends. If you want.”, she had said, subconsciously twirling a lock of hair, something she hadn’t done since high school.

_I think I might be in love with you_ , she had thought as their lips met yet again, sealing the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys and gals (or people in general) think of this format? Of running thourgh a scene with each characters point of view when they are together? Is it confusing, does it add to your experience of the characters and the situation? 
> 
> I'd like to hear from you what you think.


	17. Seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since their first night together and subsequently becoming a couple. They are influencing each other in ways they never imagined.

**4 months ago**

_Maki was running. She was running as fast as she could to escape the sounds of gunfire, explosions and shouting behind her. City blocks became blurs, so fast did she run. She heard bullets whizzing past her head, impacting with the streets, showing her with small pieces of debris as she ran through the clouds the bullets cast up. She dared to look behind her, several men in suits were running after her, shouting, waving guns around, looking at her with red eyes.  
She was running through the streets of a town now, gone were the skyscrapers of the big city. She turned a corner, Nico was there, running towards her. Maki waved away, she tried to shout at her to run away. Silence. She heard a gun go off, its bullet passing her head in slow motion, she tried to swat it away, but it kept going. Going and going, going and going until it impacted. Nico’s expression changed to one of surprise, she held her hand to her heart, her white dress was turning red, she fell to the ground. Maki screamed!_

And she jumped out of the bed, gun drawn from behind a fake panel, her breathing heavy. Disoriented she looked around. She was in her bedroom, alone. Nico was away on a lecture for the college, due back tomorrow.

“Nico…”, Maki whispered, sobbing as she curled up into a ball on the floor.

_Please come back soon._

* * *

Halfway across the country, Nico was putting the final touches on her piece, the winds sweeping across the hotel rooftop. Her headset sprang to life.

“ _Incoming call from support._ ”  
“Pickup.”, the call connected, she heard the encryption kicking in.  
“I can see him coming up the penthouse floor. That place’s security system is a joke, where did they get it? A boot sale?”  
“Well, if they had gotten something better, our job would have been harder.”, she snapped the scope into place.  
“I would have loved a challenge, this is just embarrassing. Just left the elevator.”  
  


Nico sat down crossing her legs, perpendicular to the direction where she was pointing the rifle at. Resting har arms on her legs, the rifle balancing on her left arm.

“Got a sightline.”  
“Entering the penthouse now. The entrance is on the other side.”  
“Will he come this way?”  
“He will. You’ll have to wait.”  
“I can do that… by the way… tell me why you got me a job when I’m full undercover. I mean, reason I’m even in this city is to listen to a couple of lectures at the symposium for social development and equality.”  
“Well you said it might be some months before you can eliminate the target by the specifications we got, so I thought, why not line of a job to keep the skills up?”  
“No problem with my skills, I train enough.”  
“Shooting at a beam rifle club is not what I would call _keeping up the skills_. You don’t have to account for anything here.”  
“Still, breathing and coordination.”  
“She knows about it?”  
“Had her along once, she tried real hard not to shoot too good. It was cute. You could see the frustration in her face, when the club manager tried to get her to join and represent them.”  
“Oh?”  
“She was twirling her hair, she only does that when she’s flustered and it is adorable.”, Nico snickered.   
  


There was silence on the line.

“Should be coming into view soon… Nico, she’s a target. Just like this guy.”  
“What do you mean by that? I see him, I’ll wait till he’s in a better angle.”  
“You sound like you’re getting sweet on her. You are going to kill her. You do remember that, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy her cute quirks.”  
“That is exactly why I got you a job. To get back in in the headspace.”

Nico sighed. She knew that her support was right. Missy was a target, plain and simple with a couple of stringent rules attached and a pay check to match. She saw her target enter the room.  
  
“Got him in sight.”, Nico said.  
“If you get him in the bathroom, he’ll stay unnoticed for a few days. I had a _Don’t need service_ sign put on the door as he went in. Wrote it into the calendar too.”  
  


He was standing in the bathroom, apparently looking at himself in the mirror, undoing his man bun. Then he started to twirl one of the locks that had come down.

“Perfect. Good-bye sleaze.”, support said, but Nico didn’t listen. All she could see was a finger twirling red hair. He walked around the bathroom. Nico adjusting her aim.  
“Nico? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing is.”  
“Then take him.”  
“Just a moment.”  
“He’ll be out of there soon.”  
“Just a moment.”  
“Take it!”  
“Almost…”  
“Take the shoot.”  
  


He exited the bathroom, walking into the bedroom where two probably naked women, the tint made it hard to tell, were intimately engaged.  
“Witnesses!”  
“They’ll run. Take it now!”

Nico fought the image of a cute redhead, flustered, twirling her hair, out of her mind. She pulled the trigger.

* * *

“What the hell was that?”  
“I did the job, didn’t I?”  
“You sprayed those girls with parts of his head. What the hell?”  
“I got him; can we just stop now?”  
“Nico… I’m saying this as your friend and as my boss. Get your head together. You will have to kill her, it’s that simple. Either that or they’ll come after you… and they won’t be happy.”  
“Fuck them! I do the job my way. If they’re not happy, they can look for someone else. But I will get the job done.”  
“You better do. I don’t want to be on their shitlist. Jobs are a dime a dozen, but quality targets? That’s a bit rarer.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m off. Get your head fixed, and don’t forget; She _IS_ the _target_.”

Nico terminated the call.  
She knew that she would have to kill Missy, she knew that it was her job and she knew that she couldn’t really back down. Not after she’d been given the final instruction package as she’d found her and reported back to the client.  
Why was she so conflicted, what the hell was going on with her?

* * *

**2 weeks later**

“ _Incoming call from support._ ”  
  


Nico stared at her phone, she was in the middle of a lunch at the collage and support knew that; why would she call? Ayumu looked at her questioningly.

“Anything important? Don’t you usually have your phone on silent?”  
“Mind if I take it?”, Nico looked around for a private space, away from listening ears.  
“No problem, I’ll just eat a bit slower.”, Ayumu giggled.

Nico got up and, while tapping receive button, locked herself into an open janitor’s closet.

“Are you out of your mind, never call me at work using the private line.”  
“Well, hello to you too. Is that a way to greet a friend who’s trying to save your skin?”  
“What? What’s going on?”  
“I talked with Denise, the contractor handler…”  
“Who?”  
“Syndicate. Ring a bell?”  
“Maybe, why?”  
“I was talking to her about some other stuff and mentioned that I heard that a contractor got cold feet and negged on a contract in motion and that he’d been fined to within a dollar of his worth.”  
“Anyone we know?”  
“It was made up, silly. Anyway, I asked what their policy was.”  
“And?”  
“Termination.”  
“That all?”  
“No, it’s not termination of the contract with that contractor, it’s the termination of the _contractor_!”  
“Oh shit!”  
“You got that right.”  
“Why did you even ask that? My rep would be in the gutter.”  
“I asked because I need you to get how dangerous a game you’re playing.”  
“But I…”  
“You’re getting sweet on her. I can see it. She’s a job, nothing more, you need to get some distance. I’ve booked you in on a job next week, just happens that you’re invited to another symposium. A jeweller needs to have a little talking to. Clean in, a conversation and then out. Nothing more.”  
“Now wait just…”  
“Nico, I’m seriously worried about you. This will help you focus again; besides you’re already confirmed.”  
  


Nico cursed again, this time under her breath.

“Fine. Send me over the details tonight.”

Nico hung up. She stared into the wall. She was right of course; Missy was making her feel… _something_. And that was dangerous. Nico hoped that, despite not being very happy of going away again for a few days, that the job would set her back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a retcon since I had a double use of a name. So 'Clara' mentioned in 'The specialist' is now 'Denise'. Sorry for the fowl-up


	18. Cards overturned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to another symposium and meets a woman from on of Maki's past lives.

**1 week later**

“Are you sure you have to go? It like I hardly see you.”  
“Oh come on Hanako… We see each other every day. At work, after work. We’re each busy some evenings and we spend the weekends together.”

Nico could almost hear the pout. She placed a quick kiss on the other’s cheek.

“As educators we need to be able to address the social issues in a concise matter. You know that… and… yeah, I wish I didn’t have to go.”  
“Then don’t… you’re sick or something. And I’ll take time off to care for you.”  
“Hmm is someone being needy?”, Nico chuckled.  
“Absolutely not. I just want to take care of you because you’re my... my…”  
  
 _Please don’t say it!_

“girlfriend. And your health is important to me.”  
“I see what you’re playing at… special _medicine_.”  
  
 _She’s so cute when she blushes…_

“I never… I mean… I…”  
“I’m just teasing.”, she kissed her again, “My place tonight?”  
“Sure. I’ll let you know when I’m done here.”  
“Dinner will be ready.”, Nico smirked and watched as her _girlfriend_ rapidly walked away to her lesson.

* * *

**Two nights later**

Nico crept through the garden of the mansion unnoticed. She’d seen the jeweller enter some hours earlier and a couple of hours alter the lights had turned off. Nico had waited a bit longer until she would expect sleep to have found her target and had begun her approach. She moved towards her ingress point, a small window on the lower floor. Looking around, she slid into the small window and found herself in a washroom, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness finding the door.

The house was quiet, almost too quiet, and she moved further through it, earing room after room as not to get any surprises later. She carefully walked up the stairs, the master bedroom her destination, while keeping her eyes peeled. She has memorized the house layout so finding her goal in the dark was no issue. She opened the door and slowly walked into the room but some thing was wrong. With the little ambient light that filtered through the curtains, Nico could see that the bed was completely flat, no one was in it.

“She isn’t here.”, a voice suddenly said.

Nico spun towards the voice drawing her weapon.

“Who are you?”  
“I will answer, but if you don’t mind, I’ll turn on the lights, low.”, the voice replied calmly, “And please don’t shoot me. Your employers won’t like a casualty.”

The light went on, casting a warm, orange glow around the room. Nico looked into the face of a purple haired, voluptuous woman. The woman wore her hair in two tails and was sitting in sheer nightwear that left very little to the imagination. Nico on the other hand was a being of complete black, apart of her red eyes shining through the facepaint.

“Now... just who the _fuck_ are you?”  
“I don’t think she likes you swearing that much. My name is Nozomi and Eli is my wife. And... just to emphasise, Eli isn’t here in the house anymore. It’s just you and me having a conversation.”

Nico was not happy by this development. She aimed square at Nozomi.

“Where is she?”  
“You know, I won’t tell you. And this is not the first time I’ve had that sort of _thing_ ”, she gestured at the gun, “pointed at me.”  
“Where?”, Nico repeated.  
“Not telling.”, Nozomi giggled, “Why don’t you sit down? Much nicer to talk that way.”  
“Are you insane? I’m _armed_.”  
“And as you have seen, rather blatantly, “, she gestured at the borderline vulgar nightwear, “I’m not.”

Nico needed to decide, run or stay. Run and the contract would be failed, stay and she might learn something. She lowered her gun, but kept it in her hand.

“Fine. I’ll play. For now.”  
“Good. Now, how is she?”  
“Who?”  
“The one who has taken hold of your heart?”  
“… what the hell are you talking about?”  
“Come now, it’s not polite to lie.”

_Is she talking about…?_

“None of your business.”  
“So, she’s ok. Nice to hear.”  
“What do you want? Besides, how the hell did you know I was coming?”  
“Simple. I want you to leave Eli alone. I know the message you’re bringing, well the gist of it and it is a minor thing. I was more curious about you. Mind telling me your name?”  
“Helen.”  
  


The twin-tailed took a card from a card deck in front of her. She looked at it and shook her head.

“Didn’t I say that it’s not polite to lie? But no matter, you don’t have to tell me.”

The woman shuffled the card deck and presented it to Nico.

“Cut please.”

Nico looked at the deck and cut it with her free hand. This entire situation was bizarre, but she played along.

“Thank you. Isn’t this much better?”  
“You’re nuts.”  
“Not the worst I’ve been called.”

Nozomi laid out some kind of card formation, looked at it and hummed.

“What’s all this about?”  
“Ohh, this is just about you and her.”  
“Her? But there…”  
“Remember what I said…”

Nico shut up.

“To answer your previous question. This is how I knew you were coming and what you wanted. Ahh…”, she looked at her cards again, “You haven’t decided yet. I do hope you’ll make the right choice when it’s time.”  
“What do….”  
“You know…”, Nozomi interrupted, “I knew her once, in another life. She was scared, she was lonely. We shared something special before she had to go. She was scared that someone, maybe you, would come for me, but the person I knew is gone, so I won’t be able to tell you anything you don’t already know.”

_Did you just say…_

“When I saw what was going to happen today, I made it a point to meet you.”  
“But why… I mean… if you knew why I was here?”  
“Curiosity? To meddle?”, she winked, “I’ll do anything to keep Eli safe, so don’t worry. No one will ever know that she wasn’t here, and the effects your message are supposed to have will be visible, thought their true value will be almost zero.”

“This way… “, she continued, “we both get what we want.”  
“We’re done here?”, Nico asked.  
“We are. I’d escort you out, but I don’t think you should be seen together with me. You know the way anyway.”

Nico stood up and started to walk to the door of the room.

“One more thing.”, Nozomi said when Nico was almost at the door. She stopped.  
“If you make the right decision, remember this place and me.”  
“Why should I…”  
“You know. Goodbye.”

Nico left the house through the small side window.

* * *

“Did it go well? Was she scared?”  
“Remarkably collected. Tell the client the message has been delivered and understood, results should be evident shortly.”  
“Excellent. Enjoy the flight home, got you an upgrade for it. You can thank me later.”, and the line went dead.

Nico looked at the ceiling in her hotel room.

_It’ll be nice to be back home tomorrow… wait… home?_

Nico opened her phone and looked at the wallpaper. A redhead was trying to lick away some cream from Nico’s cheek. Nico had taken the picture when she had dared missy to lick it off her cheek. She had not been happy, but Nico had hung on to the picture anyways. Nico was smiling. A _real_ smile.

_She’s a target, nothing more. Remember that._ she repeated to herself.

* * *

In another place, Maki was looking at the same picture, gently stroking her fingers on the pixeled cheeks of Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can be argued that Nico would kill Nozomi to keep her identity secret, but consider that she is dressed for the occasion with facepaint and all. With her training she would know how to apply it to break any identifiable lines. Also the contract stipulated, as was said in the previous chapter, that there should be no killing.


	19. Confession of the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance has been growing between Nico and Maki. Ayumu does what she can to heal the divide and Nico arrives at the end.

**3 months ago**

It was like a bit of the spark in Nico had gone. To the outside it was the same energetic, always argumentative Nico, but Maki felt that something was missing, that little extra push just wasn’t there. It made Maki feel uneasy, for the more time she spent with the smaller woman, the more she became aware what her feelings were.  
So, while she wanted to advance, Nico seemed to want to pull back, to create distance.

And Maki didn’t want that, she wanted to be able to stop living a lie, at least when she was alone with Nico. But trust was a hard thing for her. She wanted to be closer, no she needed to be closer.  
Her decision to stay, the time she’d spent with Karin, who looked through part of her, had opened her mind to the possibility that maybe, just maybe, she could have a normal life again. Admittedly, she never really thought she would be able to out into the world as herself again, but she wanted to be more than a vessel for a fake life, forgetting herself.

“Did you guys have a fight?”, Ayumu’s voice jolted Maki back to the here and now.  
“ _Bwaahh_.. what?”, she asked, muddled.  
“You and Nico. Did you have a fight?”  
“We… no.”, she shook her head.

Ayumu hummed.

“Something is going on in her head…”  
“She’s gotten more procedural in be…”  
“I don’t want to know!”, Ayumu exploded.  
“Sorry.”

Ayumu began to search her handbag, looking through the myriad of compartments.

“I… originally wanted us to go… but I think you both need this…ahh, there we go”, she pulled two pieces of paper from a side pocket, “These are for you.”

Maki took and unfolded the papers, there were vouchers for and overnight stay at, what looked like, a luxury spa a few towns over.

“Ayumu, I can’t…”  
“Tosh, you can.” Ayumu interrupted her.  
“But what about…”  
“No argument.”

Maki sighed.

“Can’t talk you out of it?”  
“Nope.”, Ayumu grinned, “And as a bonus I’ll make her free next Friday so you can go earlier, I know that Ai can substitute for you.”  
  


Maki groaned.

“You know what happened last time she did that.”  
“I don’t. What?”  
“Everyone made puns for a week… bad ones AND they spoke in pop-songs… that I don’t know.”  
“That’s our Ai.”  
“Spirits help us”, Maki groaned.

* * *

Nico was not having a good day, admittedly, she hadn’t had a good day ever since coming back from her last job. She’d felt completely outplayed by a woman with a deck of cards. All her intelligence and recon had been for nothing. And that she’d been with missy somehow made her feel… bad. There was a heaviness in her whenever her thoughts went that way and she had no idea what it was. Maybe jealousy? But why did she feel that? They were both adults, and she certainly was no angel. She’d used sex and the lure of her body to get both favours, opportunity and pleasure when she wanted it. Nothing to it. And with how missy was in bed… well, she certainly knew what she was doing, though getting her there at times was a game of overcoming her shyness and the disconnect.  
  
And there was of course, that she knew that the feelings that she had would not last. Not for lack of trying, but it would end. And it would be by her hand. Life and the job were beginning to intermix, something she knew was common when you spent a lot of time in a role.

Nico knew that missy had picked up on it, she’d tried to get Nico to open up, but how could she tell her true purpose and what could she make up that was equally as hard emotionally that would explain her behaviour.

“ _Nico._ ”, she could even hear her voice when she gazed out the window.  
“ _Nico!_ ”, that sweet voice…  
“ _NICO!_ ”, the voice was right next to her.

Nico jumped.

“Hanako… what? What is it?”, she asked.  
  


The redhead held out a sheet of paper. Nico took it and read.

“I thought that… maybe… if you want… we could go. Just the two of us. No work, just us. Together.”

Nico re-read the paper; Quite the fancy place, and a place she’d never been so no memories of work there. Maybe it would be good, clearing her head, get the show on the road again, relax, spend some personal time with her girlfriend. Just enjoy herself.

“You don’t want to go?”, missy asked, probably seeing Nico’s sceptical expression.  
“I’d love to.”, Nico smiled, “might be just the thing we need. Just you and me. No distractions.”

She took the redhead’s hands.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so… distant… I just had some things to work through.”, she looked into those deep amethyst eyes. It was easy getting lost in them, “I’ll tell you about it sometime, ok?”  
“Nico, I l… ook forward to it. Just you and me.”

They stood like this for a few moments until the bells rang.

_I’m more and more certain now_ , Maki thought, _I’m in love with her._

_I want her to be with me. But I can’t. Why is this so hard?_ , Nico thought as a single tear moved from her eye, down her cheek.

* * *

**One week later**

There was just nothing like it, feeling hands that knew what they were doing on her body. The heat in the room made her feel sluggish, more similar with a rainforest than a desert. And with the physical sensation, it was hard to keep her eyes open.

She looked across the room at her companion. Nico was almost asleep, her eyes fluttering shut more than once while the masseuse worked on her back.

_She’s so cute…_

Maki felt relaxed, hoping that whatever was bothering Nico, that they could work it out now, the past week had been crazy busy, so they’d only seen each other in passing at work and just a few evenings. She was used to being alone, but now, every second felt like nails on a chalkboard, unbearable.

_I’m really in trouble._

Maki caught Nico’s eye and smiled. The shorter girl smiled back. Maki really liked when Nico smiled at her. It made all her worries go away.  
She felt her own eyes getting heavy and looking across to Nico her eyes had already closed.

_See you soon…_

Maki fell asleep.

* * *

Nico awoke.  
She felt relaxed and warm and looking around she was alone with missy. She gently got off the bench and walked over.  
She looked so peaceful lying there on the bench, the towel gently rising with her deep breaths. Nico gently stroked the red hair, again feeling a tear form.

_Why does it have to be you… why…you’re my mark, why do you make me feel this way?_

She leant forward and placed a kiss on the exposed cheek. She awoke, violet eyes slowly focusing on Nico.

“Hey you.”, Nico said softly.  
“Hey… what... what are you doing?”, she asked, groggily.

“Just looking at my beautiful girlfriend.”, Nico mused, “Sorry I woke you.”  
“It’s fine. This way I get to spend more time with you.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Say they had a Japanese style bath here. Up for it?”  
“With you, anything.”

_Let’s never leave._

* * *

“Nico?” Maki asked over dinner in their room.

“Hmm?”  
“I know it’ s probably none of my business… but if there is anything on your mind… please let me help. Even if I can’t do anything directly, please. You’re very important to me.”

Maki’s eyes pleaded. Nico sighed.

“You know that you don’t play fair?”  
“I like to win.”  
“And can I believe it. Ok. I’ll tell you.”

Nico took a deep breath.

“Last week, when I was at the symposium, I went looking for an old friend, but when I came to the house, her wife was there instead. She invited me in but said that my friend wasn’t there and didn’t want to see me. We hadn’t seen each other for what felt like a lifetime, but she wouldn’t let me see her even when I asked.  
She does things like fortune telling on the side, so she asked to see my hands. After looking at them, she looked me in the eye and asked if I had met someone.  
I couldn’t deny it so she said that soon I would have to make a choice and that it would influence what I will become in the future. So I’ve been thinking about that since I came home.”

Maki nodded.

“Does it scare you? I mean _us_?”  
“Hanako… I’m happy. I can’t even remember when I’ve been this happy before. But I know that if I’m happy, there will be a time I won’t be. And that is something that scares me. Because, ”, Nico took Maki’s hands, “I don’t want to lose you.”  
“And you won’t!” Maki emphatically squeezed Nico’s hands, “You mean a lot to me, more than I know I’ve told you.  
But I want to change that.”

_Please don’t say it!_ , Nico thought.

“Nico,” Maki said, her eyes fixated on Nico’s ruby orbs, “I am in love with you.”

_Noooo…_ , Nico’s thoughts wailed.

Tears slowly fell from Nico’s eyes.  
  


 _Dummy.. why did you have to go and say that…_ , her inner thoughts screamed.

“Nico?”, Maki asked, uncertain.  
“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that?”  
“Nico… I….”  
“I love you too.”  
  
Wordlessly Maki stood up, pulling Nico with her to the suite’s bedroom.

* * *

Nico lay awake, woken up by a heavy conscience. Next to her, missy, no _Maki Nishikino_ lay sleeping peacefully. Several hours had passed since her confession, a signal that meant the end.  
The instructions had been quite clear:

  * get near to the target
  * make the target trust you
  * make the target fall in love with you
  * terminate at opportune time with the target’s full knowledge of betrayal



When Nico had seen these stipulations first, she had laughed at them, questioning if the Syndicate had seen too many bad movies, but if it was the way the client wanted business done, sure. The fee was certainly worth it.  
Getting close to her target, manipulating circumstances so they got in close proximity had been easy. Almost too easy. From years and months of frustration where she would have ended her without a thought, she got to know a woman who kept herself hidden away, only coming out through a few holes in her armour. But one thing had been different than all the descriptions and accounts that she’d managed to trace. Here, she wasn’t looking over her shoulder, actively avoiding interacting and hiding her physical features. Here, apart from a name and some minor details, she’d met as close as to the real Nishikino that she was ever likely to meet for even if this would have gotten on, it would have been unlikely that Nico would ever have known who the redhead with the cute pout and tendency to play with her hair when flustered was.  
And what had happened just previously was even more profound to Nico.  
For all her time, seducing, befriending and lying no one had ever told her that they loved her. She’d heard sleazes say that of course, but they were out of their minds and only saw her body. Nico always had enough of her personality in her personas in order to be believable, but even though the redhead had no idea about her dark parts, she’d openly acknowledged that she loved those she could see. What had followed, after she’d kissed Nico’s tears away had not been sex, but lovemaking. An experience similar, but yet completely unique.  
Nico could feel the tears again welling up. She let them fall, better to cry now, while she was awake alone.

_You fool. I wanted it to stay the same, I wanted to be able to love you and not do what I must. So that we could stay together. But now… what do I do now? … sweet wonderful Maki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more months until zero-time.


	20. Two months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is given an ultimatum

**2 months ago**

“Do we have an update?”  
“Not since the last one.”  
“So we can assume it isn’t done?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
  


_Sigh_

“Isn’t she supposed to be a professional?”  
“Well… yes, sir.”  
“Then what is taking so darn long time? If we get knicked, we’re done it’s over. There’ll be no one but a few street punks who will bear the organization name that no one will remember.”  
“I know sir, but…”  
“Set up a call.”  
“Sir, it’s…”  
“ _NOW!”_

The aide ran off.

_What the hell is happening… organization is belly up and gone and contractors go rogue and don’t execute contracts? 15 years ago, they had sensible names like ‘George the strangler’ and ‘Frank the quick’. What do we have now? ‘The mask’, ‘Phantom killer’ and now this one ‘The idol’… what the fuck does that even mean?_

Noah Greene, last remaining lieutenant of the Syndicate, took a long draw on his cigarette and blew a couple of smoke rings, waiting for aide to set up the call.

* * *

“ _Delivery service ask for an update on delivery”_

Nico looked at the message, understanding the contained code. The client wanted an update on the execution of the contract. Damn, she had hoped that would have a little more time.  
She found an empty classroom and placed the call.

“Yepp.”  
“How upset are they?”  
“Quite. And understandably so. We told them almost a month ago that the trigger was there. I was expecting you out by the next week.”  
“It’s not done. No good opportunity.”  
“Really? Well, they are upset so you better have an explanation ready.”  
“Sure, when?”  
“Tonight, 9pm”  
“Aww.. we were supposed to go to eat at a new restaurant tonight.”  
“Nico…. what’s going on? She’s the frikking target…”  
“I know…”, Nico sighed.  
“Nico… tell me what’s going on.” She implored.  
“I can’t... the less you know the better. I’ll try to get some time so we can do the call, voice only.”  
“I’ll be here to set it up.”  
“Good. Bye.”, Nico hung up.

* * *

**Later that evening**

“Oh.. damn, I forgot, I need to make a call.”, Nico said after they had entered the restaurant.  
“Now?” her girlfriend asked.  
“Yeah… delivery companies, not only delivery at odd hours, sometimes ther person you need to talk to has odd times. It’s for a thing I need delivered to the college.”  
“Oh, yeah, oddest times. Want to wait here?”  
“It’s fine. You go ahead dear, but don’t order anything until I get there, I shan’t be long.”

Nico turned to the server.

“Do you have a private room where I could make a call?”  
“Yes.”, he said after a few seconds thought “If you wait here until I’ve seated your lady friend, I’ll take you to the study. You can be sure of privacy there.”

He walked off with Maki and returned a few minutes later guiding Nico to a secluded room that looked and smelled the part of a mansion’s library.

“When you’re done, I’ll be at the reception, please see me so I can guide you to your companion., he said and locked the door behind him.  
Nico quickly dialed.

“Any problems?”  
“None.”, said Nico, “But I have very little time.”  
“They’ve been holding for a few minutes, probably didn’t improve their mood.”  
“Fine, let me have it.”

The line hissed and cracked.

“Why has the contract not been served.”  
“There has not been an opportune time as per your instructions.”  
“is that so?”  
“Yes. You said nothing about what such a situation might be so it’s up to my discretion.”  
“And if we want to change the arrangement.”  
“You don’t. You should know that.”

The static came back as the encrypters worked.

“You have two months.”  
“Now wait here.”  
“Two months for the contract to be served. Surely a person of your caliber can maneuver circumstances into place in that time?”  
“And if…”  
“And if not, we’ll take action.”

Nico gritted her teeth.

“ _Don’t interfere in my work._ ”  
“This has been an interesting conversation, but it was not a discussion. _2 months_.”

The line went dead.

“Shit!”

“You got that right.”  
“You still on? You heard?”  
“Recorded it too. Nico… he sounded pissed. Pissed and serious.”  
“Shit shit shit… what the hell do I do?”  
“The job, Nico. You’ve always done the job. You better get back to her. But please call me when you can. If there is something going on that will affect me… I deserve to know.”  
“You’re right… talk to you later.”, Nico hung up.

_2 months... that’s too soon… we still have so much to do… I… I don’t want this to end… not then… later perhaps. What they fucking hell am I going to do?_

Nico straightened herself, took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself and put her back into the mood. She opened the doors to the study smiling, eager to joining her girlfriend for dinner, but somewhere behind her eyes, the worry lingered.

* * *

“You ok?”, Maki asked when Nico came back.  
“Yeah, those idiots… they sent to another state, so there’s going to be a delay. So they asked if I could drive and get it.”  
“And you told them off?”  
“In so many words.”

She huffed.

“But I won’t let it bother me here. I’m starving, and if their tomato sorbet is as good as the reviews say… and if a certain someone likes it, I might make some at home.”  
“That would be nice… I mean... I could certainly try some… to make sure it’s good.”  
“It might cost you.”, Nico teased.  
“How much?”  
“A kiss?”  
“Oh.”, Maki said, blushing a bit, “I would have been willing to pay _much more_.”  
“I’m always open to… _bribes_.”, Nico winked.

* * *

_She was standing over Maki, the gun trained at her head. Maki was layed out flat on the ground, knife in her hand, a smear of blood at her lips.  
Nico’s leg hurt.  
“You betrayed the Syndicate, your home, and now I will betray you. Nothing was real, it was all an act. I don’t care about you.”  
“But… but… you said… you said you LOVED ME?!?”, Maki cried, tears staining the ground.  
“A fake confession for a fake person.”  
  
_

_Maki was screaming in anguish as the fire took her body, but she was still there. Nico aimed and pulled the trigger. The fire stopped and the puppet that was Maki, collapsed into a heap. Nico looked at it, then it began to rise, amethyst eyes shining brighter than the stars._

_“You forgot something.”, Maki said and gave Nico a gun, for hers was gone. She put it to her temple and fired. She watched from outside herself how the bullet exited the barrel, smashed into her temple and continued, tossing and tumbling until it smashed out the other side and she collapsed into a fiery heap._

Nico screamed and jolted out of the bed. Maki awoke instantaneously.

“Nico… Nico… it’s me… what’s wrong?”, Maki shouted, trying to drown the cries that were coming from Nico. After a few moments, Nico looked at her, fear and shock clear in her eyes.

“Ma….re… night…. mare… so real… you… I… fire…”, Nico tried desperately not to say the name.

The taller woman was already hugging her, stroking Nico’s hair. Nico started to relax.

“It’s ok. It’s over… we’re here… we’re safe.”, Maki said comfortingly, she gently kicked the gun she’d pulled under the bed. She hoped that Nico hadn’t seen it.  
Nico felt like a tension spring inside her had burst, for the tears wouldn’t stop falling.

_I’m so sorry Maki. So sorry. Why do I have to kill that which I love so much… why?_

They sat like this until Nico had calmed down, then the first rays of a new day shone in through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some end notes here... but I decided to remove and rewrite them, as they probably gave a bit too much away.
> 
> 2 months to zero hour now. Please look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who is reading this, commenting, seriously feedback make so much of a difference for me mentally, and who are enjoying it.
> 
> Stay safe and stay cool.


	21. The handler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's handler gets handled.

**Two weeks ago**

Clara Baxter unlocked the door and stepped into her office, the frosted glass spelling out _Baxter Banking and Trading_. A legitimate company for a legitimate business, or so it seemed from the outside. Looking under the hood, one would have seen the triple redundant internet connections, the cross global private network and the stacks of encryption devices that were maybe a bit over the top for a stock trading company. The abundance of computers and monitors in the main office would have been understandable, but maybe the odd figure of a jolly man, dressed in red, sporting a white beard and glasses and holding a bucket of chicken wings would have sent of at least on red flag.  
Monica, her secretary, came in a few hours after her as the morning began.

“Morning boss.”  
“Morning Monica. All good?”  
“Yepp. You’re here early.”  
“Yeah, couldn’t sleep so I got in early, checking up on Asia and Europe.”  
“Anything major?”  
“Nah. Just normal noise. Ohh, did I have any appointments today?”

Monica walked over to her desk, eying the calendar.

“Just before lunch. A Mister J. Smith.”  
“J as in John?”  
“Mm... but de didn’t say he first name when he called yesterday. Sounded foreign.”  
“Another good client, I hope. Holler if it’s anything. I need to get some work done.”  
“Will do boss”, and Monica sat down at her desk.

Clara opened her main office door and was met with the whirring of fans and the occasional _pip_ from the electronics.  
The company was a front for her job as the handler of the assassin known as _The idol_ , a lucrative front since she could easily manage both.  
Nico had only two more weeks left and Denise over at the Syndicate was telling her that the client was getting very update and impatient, despite the 2 month windows they had given Nico, and that meant trouble.  
She typed a few keys on her keyboard and a chime sounded, but nothing displayed.  
Clara sat down and started to get to work, focusing on her _official_ job as to be ready for the client that would arrive in a few hours.

* * *

**1 and a half hours later**

The first she knew that something was wrong was when her door got kicked in, wood splinters flying through the air. A massive man in a suit with a goatee stormed through the room towards her, lifting her from her chair and pressing her against the wall. She tried to scream but a massive hand covered her mouth while the other held her by the neck to the wall. She tried to bite, to kick, to hit her attacker, but nothing seemed to work.

“Miss Baxter. Please let’s be civil.”, said a refined voice with a foreign accent, she couldn’t place where though. Her eyes caught sight of a man, dressed in a similar suit, but his whole demeanor radiated command. He held a suppressed handgun in his right hand.

She nodded or tried to. She stopped kicking and flailing her arms.

“Now “, he set in a slow voice, “isn’t that much better. Alphonse, please let her go. But if she tries something crush her neck.”

She was released, but the big man kept his eye on her. Now that she could see him clearly, she recognized the other man.

“A civil tone requires introductions,”, he said calmly, “my name is Noah Greene and I represent the Syndicate. You’ve already met Alphonse and I have another man standing guard in the hallway outside your office.”  
“What do you want?”  
“A bit rude don’t you think?” his cold grey eyes fixated on her, “But since I already know how you are, I guess I can forgive you. Now… what I want is for you to connect me to _The Idol_.”  
“The _idol_? What’s that?”  
“Miss Baxter, don’t insult my intelligence. I know that you are her handler, I know that you regularly talk to Denise on our end and I know that you can connect her t any time and she will reply.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

He raised the gun and fired. The wood next to her head splintered.

“ _HEY!_ ”, she jumped away, “What the hell? Are you nuts?”  
“No, just at the end of my rope. Please, let’s avoid any more unpleasantness. Now please put me in contact with her. I only want to have a few words. That’s all. Then we’ll leave.”

She thought through her options, she had none but to let them. If they just wanted to talk to her, she could raze the office and be gone within a few hours none would be the wiser. She gave in.

“Fine. Use that phone.”, she pointed at a smartphone on the desk, ”Passcode is 471701. She’s the only contact.”  
“Would you be so kind? I wouldn’t want to assume that you’d trick me.”  
“Fine.”, she sighed. Nico would be angry, but that she could handle. She unlocked the phone and dialed the nameless contact.  
“On speaker please.”

The call connected.

“Didn’t I tell you never to during work, what if you called during a lecture?”  
“Nico, I…”, but Alphonse put his hand on her mouth again.  
“Miss Idol, this is your employer for your current contract. Since you haven’t contacted us, I will assume that the assignment is not done?”  
“What? Who? Where Clara? If you hurt her…”  
“Miss Baxter is perfectly safe. If just asked an associate to restrain her so we can chat in peace. Miss Idol, you have _two weeks_. I just wanted to send you a _friendly reminder_ , as they say.”  
“Do they now…”, Nico voiced was laced with poison.  
“And just to keep her safe, we are going to make her our guest for the weeks. She’ll be well looked after. A nice vacation after working to tirelessly for you.”  
“What? But how..?”  
“I’ll be taking this phone that we’re speaking on with me and I expect a call, when the job is done. And make the discovery of the body a bit showy so we know you didn’t deceive us. Then everything shall be fine. If not, well you know. Some fish can’t swim.”, he hung up.  
  
He looked at Alphonse.

“Let’s go. And put her to sleep.”  
  
Clara felt pressure on her neck as she was carried out of her office. Slowly her senses started to go numb as the brain was staved for blood, going into hibernation mode to preserve life for as long as it could. One of the lasts things Clara saw before she lost consciousness was Monica, still sitting in her chair with a small hole in her forehead. A small trickle of red surrounded it, then everything went dark.

* * *

Nico stared in disbelief at her phone.  
Those, those… bastards had taken Clara, her Clara. Her handler and support. The lifeline that kept everything away from her so she could do the job.

The Syndicate didn’t mess around. They wanted Maki dead and they wanted it done. An icy determination grew in Nico. She would have to kill Maki to get Clara back. She had to, there was no choice anymore. But she would not rush it. She would enjoy what she could and then, at the last moment, turn around and terminate. She would call and she would get Clara back. She would not abandon her.

She successfully avoided Maki at work, focusing on how and where she would do it. Easiest would be at her place, most control over the surroundings. She would be able to strap Maki’s lower torso down so she wouldn’t be able to escape. That would be enough. It would work. She… Nico… She would have to kill the one she loved… or die if she resisted, for if she did, she would not fight back. Maki would kill her and that would be ok. Maki would live. There were only these two options. The Syndicate was simply too big. If she failed someone else would take up the slack, but they would fail. Maki would live. _Live_.

* * *

Somewhere across the world, a computer program was waiting for a code. It would know where the code would come from, what it said and who had sent it. If anything wasn’t right, it also knew what to do.  
So it waited.  
And waited.  
The deadline passed, no code, not even from another place.  
It looked through its instructions and began to execute them.

* * *

Nico was lying in her bed, Maki asleep next to her. The vibration of her phone had woken her and the message made her want to jump out of bed and read it on her laptop, but with Maki here, explaining it all would be difficult, so she tried to press it to the back of her mind. She had to be patient. It was the only way forward right now. So, she waited for dawn, her arms holding on to the sleeping redhead.


	22. A minute to midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call changes everything for Nico. It's almost Zero hour.

“ _If this message has reached you, it means that either I’m dead, taken or otherwise incapacitated._

_Please don’t feel any guilt for me. Knowing you there was probably a good reason for what you did. I just wish I could have understood and helped you sooner, and not be all upset with you about it. I regret nothing._

_I’ll explain the gist of what I’ve been able to find out, the rest is in the documentation I’m sending along. Professional till the end, eh?”_

The person on the video straightened herself.

“ _My name is Clara Baxter and for the past years I’ve been the handler of the assassin called The Idol. She was contracted by the Syndicate to kill a traitor._

_The current Syndicate is…_ “

Nico closed the video. She’d seen it, and fragments of it, time and time again during her past week all while trying to waylay any suspicions Maki, no, not Maki, _her target_ had. She’d noticed that her girlfriend was way more forgiving than she’d imagined a fugitive to be. The late nights, the absentmindedness had all easily been swayed to her favor, with exam period being in full swing for them both.  
Every time her phone rang, she expected it to be Greene calling to taunt her, to demand she pull the trigger at that moment.  
But the call never came or hadn’t yet, for she was certain as the end of the dead line approached, it would come.  
Instead, she got a text from Maki.

**Hanako** : Your place tonight? There is something I want to talk to you about. It’s important.  
 **me** : Ohh do tell Nico now???  
 **Hanako** : Tonight. And don’t try to coax it out of me before. I know your games.  
 **me** : I can’t bribe you?  
 **Hanako** : If you make the tomato sorbet again… maybe.  
 **me** : consider it dessert.  
 **Hanako** : You’re impossible. See you later tonight then.  
 **me** : Yeah.  
 **Hanako** : Love you.

Nico couldn’t get herself to write the reply, she sent heart emojis instead.

_I love you._

* * *

Maki closed her phone. There was no backing down now.

“Did you ask her?”, Ayumu asked.  
“I said that I need to talk to her about something. So, no details.”  
“Aww, and here I was hoping you’d pick me to decorate.”  
“She hasn’t even said yes yet.”

Ayumu regarded her friend. Hanako had really started to bloom ever since Nico had come here. She giggled.

“What?”, Maki asked.  
“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so… I don’t know… relaxed? When you started here you were this prim and proper teacher. At the first teacher’s lounge party, I was terrified of you. You looked so stern, but when you came up and talked to me, all shy, I knew that we’d be great colleagues, even friends. And look at you now, taking the first step.”  
“We’re not getting married you know… it’s just more... convenient to live in the same place.”  
“I’m sure it is…”, she winked.

Maki longed for her workday to be over. Tonight was going to be important.

* * *

Her phone rang as she drove home.

_Greene._

“This really isn’t a good time.”  
“Oh, I’m sure it isn’t. I see, you’re driving. You might want to stop by the road. I’ll hold.” Said the arrogant voice. Clearly the phone was on speaker mode, judging by the echos.

Nico drove into a nearby parking gap and stopped the car.

“What do you want?”  
“That should be obvious shouldn’t it not? I want to know that it’s done.”  
“Tonight.”  
“You’re cutting it awfully close with my patience Miss Idol. Let me give you a little incentive.”

There was some noise on the line.

“Boss?”  
“Clara? Are you allright?”  
“I’m ok. Can’t say much for their cooking. It’s as bad as I remember the cell.”  
“Where are you?”  
“No idea. I was out when they got me here.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll get it done so they let you go. Everything will be fine.”  
“Boss, I…”

Nico herd the sound of a scuffle.

“Clara? _Clara?_ ”  
“I don’t know what Miss Baxter was trying to tell you, but it doesn’t matter.”, the male voice said again.  
“What? No! Nico….”, she heard Clara’s voice, some distance away from the phone.  
 _BANG!_

The sound and echo of a gunshot filled Nico’s car followed by a thud.

“She won’t try that again.”, the voice said in finality.

They had killed Clara. Clara was dead. And Nico was responsible.

“Let me remind you: Do the job and this won’t happen you.”, the connection broke.

Nico wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but most of all, she wanted to kill. She could feel the ice in her fueled by her rage, beginning to take form. Shaped like a scalpel, it would cut deep, removing the diseased tissue. But she would wait for the right moment tonight. After the fun, after the passion came the kill. It was always the same death, it just wore different clothes.

* * *

Nico had calmed down by the time that Maki had come over. Preparing dinner, setting everything up and preparation work had taken her mind to a more focused place, but the anger was still in there, hidden away, biding its time.

“So, what did you want to talk about that’s so important… oh.. I know!”

Nico struck a dramatic pose.

“You’ve come to usher the fair maiden Nico away into a land of dreams, to stand by your side and wed her to be your wife.”

Maki looked at her, agape. A massive blush rising.

“Why do you have to make it weird?” she finally said, then in a smaller voice, “But I wouldn’t mind… if that is what you’d like.”

_Wait. Did she just say what I think she did? She would… marry me?_

“What “, Maki began again, “I wanted to ask you is… ehh… would… you… liketomoveintogether?”  
“Ehh what?”  
“Please don’t make me say it again…”  
“Dear, I couldn’t hear… pretty please.. for Nico? I’ll give you a kiss…”  
  


Maki’s eyes darted around, seeking something apart from Nico’s captivating eyes. She just looked down.

“Would you like to move in together?”

Nico didn’t have an answer or more to the point, she didn’t know how to respond. Here was the woman she loved, who loved her, proposing for them to deepening the relationship, however fake it might be to Nico at times. The woman she would have to…  
Nico pushed the through away. Instead she leant over to Maki and kissed her.

“That good for an answer?”  
“Yes. Perfect”, Maki smiled.

* * *

Nico’s bracelet vibrated and Nico awoke. As her eyes adjusted to the light coming in through her window, she looked next to her. A sight so familiar that it hurt Nico to know it might be the last time she would see it. Next to her, Maki was asleep, the light shining on her pale, naked skin, a small smile playing on her face, framed by the intensely red hair. Nico looked trying to burn the image into her mind.

She slid silently out of the bed and began to apply wrapping to the lower part of the bed, she didn’t want Maki... no, her _target_ , to squirm or to escape. Nico was a professional, thus she would act that way, to her client, her target and herself.  
After she had assured herself that she’d prepared what she could, she took out her weapon from its hiding place, put on her black gloves and aimed it.

“Wake up!”

_My love._


	23. Zero hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero hour!

Maki had woken up, seen Nico aiming the gun at her and had tried to scramble out of the bed, only to find that she was restrained. She had managed to come into a sitting position, her back to the wall.  
Just like Nico had planned.

They just stared at each other. Nico saw surprise and anger fading away, giving away to pity and sadness.

“If you know anything about me, you know I won’t beg.”, Maki said, calmly.

_I know._

“I know. I know everything about you. I know _you_.”  
“I just want to know, were the last months just a game, a lie?”, she asked.

_I’m sorry_.

“At first… yes.”, Nico admitted, nodding.  
“At first?”, Maki asked, then anger returned, “Yeah right.”, she mocked Nico.  
“Shut up!”

_I don’t want to do this. I might be a killer, but I still feel. You made me feel…_

“Do you… have any idea how hard this is for me?” Nico said pleading for understanding.

Maki just stared. Nico faced her, moving closer.

_Please don’t._

“Us. What I feel. That is real. It always was. I _love_ you!”  
“Pfft.”  
“Oh, don’t you dare. Don’t you try to tell me you didn’t feel it too?”

_I don’t want to… someone… help me… please. I love you._

Nico stood up.

“And now I have to kill what I love. I have no choice!”  
“Bullshit!”

“Very clever missy.”  
“At least call me by my name, my _real_ name, if you’re going to insult me. You know it, don’t you? No more Hanako Mitsubishi.”  
“I do.”  
“Then say it! Let me die hearing it again! Grant me that.”

_Finally I can say your name. Your lovely name._

“Fine miss Nishikino. Miss Maki Nishikino.”

Maki’s entire demeanour changed, she looked… relaxed.

“Thank you.”, Maki said softly, “What’s your name? Or can I not know, now at the end?”

_Why do you want to know? Will you whisper it as I end you to haunt me for all time?_

“You already know my first name. My real last name is Yazawa.”  
“Now that we’re being honest, I will answer your previous question. Yes. I love you. You made me feel alive. Thank you.”

_Oh Maki… don’t…_

Maki closed her eyes.

“Please. Do it now. I’m ready.”, she whispered.

_Maki… I… I…_

Nico leant forward again cupping Maki’s cheeks and placing a kiss on her soft lips. Nico went deeper, opening her mouth, silently asking Maki to do the same. The kiss went deeper, Nico putting all the love and desire she had, trying to gift her love as a last gift. The tears she was shedding again rolled over Maki’s hands as they held Nico’s cheeks in a gentle embrace.

They opened their eyes, Nico looking into the tear-filled amethystine eyes.

“Goodbye, Nico.” said Maki and closed her eyes again.

Nico stood back up.

“I’m sorry Maki, I really am. I’m sorry it had to be you. Farewell my love.”

Nico drew hard breaths and cocked the hammer, trying to aim at Maki.

_How can I do this? I love this woman. They have Clara. They… They… they KILLED Clara… THEY KILLED CLARA!.. they will pay…_

Nico suddenly remembered:  
“ _Greene is the key, with him gone, the Syndicate disappears. You’ll be free._ “

_That’s it!_

Nico screamed, her emotions taking over, she fired. Maki’s body collapsed.

_No… no…_

“Maki! _MAKI!_ ”


	24. Hunter - Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Zero hour

**One hour later**

A phone rang. Noah Greene picked it up and connected the call.

“It’s done.”, said the voice on the other side.  
“Fantastic. Knew you had it in ya.”, he responded enthusiastically , “And the send-off?”  
“You’ll have the local news reporting on a car that got smashed by a night freight train and then catching fire.”  
“Dramatic, but we did want that. Consider us not coming after you a bonus.”

He threw the phone to the ground and stamped on it with his shoe.

Nico heard the crash and when the line cut. The phone’s tracker went dead, but she had a location.

_You’re next._

* * *

The first thing she heard was a thump and the sound on screeching metal. She opened her eyes, but she was in pitch darkness. She tried to move but found that where ever she was, movement was extremely restricted, her hands feeling walls close to her and above.  
The screeching got worse, accompanied by bumps and jumps that sent her into the ceiling of her space. After what seemed to be minutes, everything stopped she felt a surge of acceleration moving her back, if that was right forwards as she heard the familiar sound of tarmac against tire. She suddenly felt a different smell in her space, it smelled like strawberries, but it made her drowsy. She fought to keep her eyes open but failed. Her mind became dark again.

* * *

_Maaaaakkiiii_

Her mind slowly emerged from where it had been hiding, asking if it should react to the name.

_Maaaaakkiiii_

She slowly opened her eyes. She noticed a dim light, everything was blurry, there was movement, she tried to move herself but couldn’t.  
As she slowly climbed up from unconsciousness, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was sitting on a bed, arms strung up against the wall and her legs bound to the frame of the bed. A lamp was alight next to her, casting a warm orange glow on the face of a small person with black hair and red eyes, sitting next to the bed.

Nico, her killer.

She tried to move, but the restraints were too well executed. She couldn’t. A wash of relief played on Nico’s face. Was it so she could shoot her again.

“Nico…”  
“Finally you’re awake, I was worried.”  
“You want to kill me again?” Maki shook at her bonds.

Nico sighed.

“No, this is so that you will hear me out. Then I will open them and if you want to kill me then, that is up to you. I will not resist.”  
“Noble.”, Maki said sarcastically.  
“Maybe.”, Nico shrugged, “All I ask is that you listen an believe me that what I’m going to tell you is the truth. Can you do that, my love?”

_My love? But you tried to kill me… Nico… she looks so down… so real… more than ever. I still love her._

“Fine. I’ll listen.”  
“Thank you. As you know, my real name is Nico Yazawa and I’m an assassin, or what is popularly called a hitman, though hitwoman would be better, under the alias of _The idol_. I was hired by the Syndicate to find and kill you, they gave very clear instructions on how; I was to become close to you, integrate myself into your life as a romantic partner and, after you had confessed your love to me, kill you with full knowledge of who I was and why I was there. The pay was the contents of an offshore account, we’re talking billions. I’ve been hunting you for the past two years and I am the only one that has found you.

There is only one problem. I am in love with you. Not for the part that I was supposed to play, but for real. The first weeks, the dates, the outings, that was show. I needed to get into your confidence, but somewhere that changed. I enjoyed spending time with you, I wanted to be with you. I… I fell in love.”

Nico took a deep breath.

“If you believe nothing else I say please believe this; I am genuinely in love with you. I would like us to be together, if you will have me. There are some things about me that… aren’t that nice. The government said I had _moral flexibility_ , so when they drafted me…”  
“Please stop.” Maki said, her eyes pained.  
“Maki please. I…”  
“Just stop.”, Maki looked at hear pleadingly, “Please, undo these.”

She moved her head to the restrains.

Nico put a gun on the side table under the lamp.

“Here.”, she made sure Maki saw it, “Now let me take those off, don’t move while I do it.”

Nico climbed on top of the bed and undid the clasp that held Maki’s arms and then slid back down to free her legs. Maki sat up, rubbing her wrists, more to check than to mitigate any injuries, since there were none. Without warning she spun around, grabbed the gun and aimed it at Nico. Nico knelt down, arms hanging at her sides, looking up at Maki.

“Maki, I…”  
“ _SHUT… UP_.”, she pressed the gun into Nico’s forehead.

Nico remained silent.

“Is it true?”  
“What is?”  
“That… you’re in love with me?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Maki, I am. I notice things in the world that remind me of you and make me think of how lucky I am to have met you, even though my intentions at the start were not pure. The way you blush when you try to flirt, the way you twirl your hair when you’re flustered, the emotion you put into your music, you’re expressive eyes and the sound of your voice when you sing. All those are some of my favourite things about you.”

“No…” Maki was sobbing, the gun shaking unsteadily.

_I’ve hurt her so bad… I deserve it._

Their roles were reversed now. Nico was the one who had a weapon of death aimed at her, and Maki was the one who could deal the final blow instead, Maki knelt down to come closer. She gently kissed Nico’s cheeks before planting her lips on Nico’s. Nico didn’t resist when Maki began to invade her, moaning softly at the sensation of her love’s presence. Nico held out her hand, touching Maki’s cheek.  
Slowly, gently, Maki broke the contact, again raising herself to a standing position.

“I don’t want to run anymore.”  
“I know. We can end this, all of this, together.”  
“We can never escape them.”  
“We can. I know how.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Ask me anything, any detail. No lies, no games.”  
  


Maki thought for a second.

“Fine. What is my favourite food?”

_What kind of a question is that?_

“Tomato soup, but only the one I make.”  
“Have you ever killed?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“How can we beat them?”  
“Together, it’s only a few left.”  
“Did you hurt anyone of the others I met?”  
“No.”  
“Do you really love me?”  
“Yes.”

Maki lowered the gun, put on the safety, tossed it aside and sat down on the bed. She patted the space next to her.

“Please.”

Nico stood up slowly and sat down. Maki took Nico’s hands and looked at Nico, their eyes locking into each other.

“Hi.”, Maki said, “My name is Maki Nishikino and I’m in love with you.”  
“Hi.”, Nico echoed, “My name is Nico Yazawa and I am in love with you, Maki Nishikino.”

Maki leant forward and kissed Nico pushing her down into the bed.

* * *

Conversation intermixed with lovemaking as the hours progressed and night moved to day and further into evening . They talked about their lives, the real ones and the pretend ones, about their dreams, about what they liked about each other, about their future and about what they needed to do.

“Can we do this?”, Maki asked.  
“We can, won’t be easy though, but we can do it. With our combined brilliance and experience, nothing can stop us. But we need a place to lie low for a while and plan.”

Nico thought back to the jeweller’s assignment.

“And I think I know where we can go, but… we might be digging into your past.”, she said the destination.  
“Oh. I… “  
“I can go alone if you don’t want to. But she said that if I made the right choice, I should remember.”  
“Always the meddler.”, Maki sighed, “Sure. When do we leave?”  
“We should wait till it gets dark again. Should only be a few hours.”  
“Then…”, Maki pinned down Nico’s arms, “let’s kill some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shifting my writing a bit in that I'll try to be at least one chapter ahead of what I post to give it a bit more time to ferment in my head, weeding out any inconsistencies, also makes adjusting to when you guys and gals find something I missed easier.


	25. The voice of memory

The drive through the night had been uneventful. For all intends and purposes Maki was dead, and Nico had fulfilled the contract, so they didn’t have to worry about anyone looking their way. They spent the time talking, singing, and just listening to the radio. Nico had sent a message to Ayumu that something family related had come up and that both she and Hanako would be away for a week while they sorted it out.

They arrived at the mansion late in the evening Nico opting to park a bit away so that they could walk around the area first before they made their presence known.  
Shortly after they concluded that the area was safe and approached the main door. Maki rung the bell. The heard steps from the inside coming closer until the door was opened and an imposing blonde woman stood in the doorway.

“Yes?”  
“Ehh…” Nico began, “we’ve never met, but your wife told me I should come here when I’d made the right choice.”  
“She has a way… come in. We’ve been expecting you, frankly you ought to have been here half a day ago.” She stepped away from the opening, letting them in.  
“We got… ehh.. side-tracked.” Maki offered.  
“I can imagine” the blonde said, looking sternly at them, “Darling, they’re here.” She called into the building.

Nico and Maki discarded their footwear and walked behind the blonde as she led them through the house. Turning a corner into a sitting room, Nico and Maki, separately recognized Nozomi sitting at a table.

“There you are. I was wondering if you’d go in through the kitchen again.”

Nico noticed that Maki had stiffened up, avoiding looking at the woman.

“You,” Nozomi pointed at Nico, “I’d recognize anywhere, but you… “, she pointed at Maki, “I would not have picked out at a line-up.”

She stood up and walked over to them, regarding them intensely.

“I know it’s you, Arisa, or well it used to be you. Longer red hair, such magnificently colour eyes. Your natural?”

“Yes. I… “, Maki stammered, “I… I’m so sorry… I just left and you and… that night… I never said…”

“Arisa?” Nico asked  
“Shhh.” as Nozomi put her finger on Maki’s lips, Nico felt… odd.  
“All ancient history now. Can I know it now?”  
“Know what? Ah… yes. My real name is Maki Nishikino.”  
“Sweet. And you, miss black-as-the-night did the right thing. I know it wasn’t easy. And I know what it cost you.”

Nico didn’t answer.

_Who is this person? Surely, she can’t know that from a deck of cards._

“Eli-chi dear, is the room ready?” she asked the blonde.  
“It is. We got you a nice room in the basement fixed up. Good WiFi, your own entrance and a place to cook, for you to rest and plan. And it’s soundproof. That last one got people curious.”  
“But, how long have you…”  
“About three weeks. Nozomi is seldom wrong.”  
“In anything that hasn’t to do with myself or Eli.”

“Well, shall we?”

They were led down a stairway into the basement and by a hard-to-see entrance was a large room. The silent whir of a few laptops and a couple of large monitors filled a short wall, while the other was taken up by a kitchenette. A divider separated it all from a large table in the middle and a large bed against one of the walls. Everything looked brand new. Maki and Nico looked in disbelief at the setup.

“Oh, you can park your car the garage, just drive it to the front and I’ll open it.”  
“Why?” Nico asked.  
“So that it’s off the street. That’s why.”  
“No, we mean… why are you doing this for us? You’re putting yourself in danger.” Maki asked who had picked up on Nico’s question.

“Why indeed?” Nozomi mused, “I like to meddle. And you”, she gestured at Maki,” gave me a gift that is beyond anything in the world. And then you,” she pointed at Nico, “gave me the benefit of conversation, when you were sent to hurt Eli and left peacefully; that is worth a kindness.”  
“I suggest you get some sleep. You’ve probably driven through half the night to get here.” Eli said, making sure that her words were not taken as a request but an order.

Nico looked at Maki, she nodded.

“We will. Thank you again.”  
“One more thing.” Said Nozomi, boring her eyes into Nico, “What’s your name?”  
“Ehh… It’s Nico.”  
“Hmm…. Nico…. Nico… Nii” Nozomi hummed in thought.

Nozomi and Eli left them as they stood dumbfounded and confused.


	26. Words in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Nico have a talk they must have.

Several minutes later, Maki and Nico lay in the bed, Nico resting on Maki’s chest.

“Maki?”  
“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something? About your past?”  
“Sure.”  
“It’s about Nozomi and… Arisa. What did she mean with… a gift?

Miki thought for a moment.

“I set-up so she and Eli got together. I think. Nozomi has a passion for tarot, so I fixed up a special card with Eli, so she had to open her eyes to Nozomi. You might have noticed she’s a bit, distant at times.”  
“Yeh, kinda hard to miss.”  
“So I placed a card with her and the address to Nozomi’s book shop. I guess it worked out. Nozomi had a serious crush.”  
“I see. Guess we’re not that different.”  
“Oh?”  
“Remember a woman called Kotori?”  
“Nico! You said you didn’t---"  
“I didn’t hurt her. When I was chasing you, I used a truth drug on her.”  
“NICO!”  
“She’s fine. She admitted to being in love with her bodyguard. Same bodyguard that the same evening told me that she was in love with Kotori and almost tried to kill me. Anyway, the drug allows me to place simple suggestions. So, I ordered her to confess the next day.”  
“I hope she did.” said Maki.  
“She wouldn’t be able not to. Hope it worked out.”  
“You didn’t check?”  
“Remember what I do for a living? Of course not.”

_Oh shit… I shouldn’t have said that._

“Sorry.” said Nico, “That wasn’t really smart of me to say.”  
“It had to come up sooner or later.”  
“Do you… I mean… hate me for it… you know?”  
“I don’t. I… I’ve killed to. To survive, but that’s no excuse.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok. It was years ago, but—I sometimes dream about it.”  
“I’m here. No scary dreams.”  
“Hope that works.” Maki kissed Nico on the head.  
“You were sent here to hurt Eli? Nozomi said something…”  
“I was supposed to _talk_ to her to change her mind about a deal, but instead I had a tarot session.”  
“Nozomi’s good. I worked part-time at her book shop. I made her promise never to use them on me when I was around.”  
“She knew almost everything. Made me real annoyed. But my quarrel wasn’t with her and when she said the effects that my employers wanted would be honoured, I left.”  
“I see”

Silence settled again.

“Nico?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you do… you know... what you do?”  
“I know this is horrible to say but… I’m good at it. Probably the only thing I’ve ever been good at. I’m small so I’m constantly underestimated. The government said I had something called _Flexible morality_ , so they drafted and trained me.”

Nico went silent for a moment.

“But sometimes, “she continued, “there are things that just… pull a switch in you. I was looking out over this place, a city I think, in the desert. It was on fire, not my doing. And as I saw the fire eating everything away, I got thinking if I was the fire or if I was the city. I only had one skill and I was alone. So who was I to say if I was in the right or the wrong when I pulled that trigger. So I decided to go freelance, only do jobs where people were bad or had done something horrible and maybe, somehow, become something else. Sometimes, of course, I got lied to or fed false information. Some years later I met a girl, she was scared, beaten, but she refused to budge until she had a name. She is---was so stubborn at time. Kept reminding me what I was doing, but she had my back in the end.”  
“Sounds like quite the personality, hope I get to meet her.”  
“Sh--- She’s… no longer around.”  
“Nico, I’m sorry.”, Maki said, holding Nico closer.  
“She knew what might happen, still she told me that I could save you and how.”  
“She was strong.”  
“Yeah. Maki?”  
“Hm?”  
“If this is too personal it’s ok you don’t have to answer, but since we are under their roof… did you and Nozomi ever have… a thing?”

_I could tell her straight, but… I think she’ll feel hurt_.

“When I was going to leave here, “she began, “She tried to stop me, and I almost killed her for it. Her cards had told her enough so that she wanted to know what was going on, why _Arisa_ , as she knew me, suddenly stopped existing. She stayed with me until I had to leave. She was already in love with Eli back then.”

_Not really what I asked, but I get it. It was then, hell I’ve had a few adventures too…_

Nico sat up in the bed.

“Nico?” Maki raised herself too.  
“Let’s not dig up the past until we’re done. There are many things I want to tell you but I want to focus the time on being with you… here and now. Deal?”  
“Ok.” Maki held Nico close.  
“Let’s get some sleep, tomorrow: we plan for our future.”, she kissed Maki.

* * *

Eli rolled off Nozomi, casting the implement of pleasure aside. Nozomi cuddled up to the blonde.

After a few minutes she spoke.

“You could have just told me that you were jealous. I’d understand.”  
“But I--- fine. I was. How could you tell?”  
“I could.” she gently bit Eli’s breast.  
“Hey!”  
“Oh you enjoyed that. Me screaming your name…”  
  


Eli blushed.

“I... eh... yeah.”  
“You have nothing to worry about, I love you. It’s a shock to see her again, but I knew she would, in some way.”

Eli hummed.

“What are you thinking?”, Nozomi asked.  
“Will they be alright?”  
“In the end yes, but the way there… I don’t know… something always comes in and changes things, and I don’t know what.”  
“But aren’t you…”  
“I’m only know what they want me to know. That’s probably why you and I never work with them. They want me to go in blind and listen to my heart.”  
“They’re not alive. They’re cards.”  
“To me… it’s different. Let’s just leave it at that.”, she kissed Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason MS Word seems to have different opinions in different fics on how line spacing is supposed to work... and here it sometimes get's really bat in the layout department. Any suggestions anyone?


	27. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead can speak

The young woman on the screen looked tired, like she had pulled several all-nighters with minimal sleep, huge amounts of coffee and questionable food and hygienic choices.  
She spoke measured and controlled, sometimes glancing at something off-camera. Behind her a non-descript wooden wall that looked like any office on tv completed the picture.

“ _If this message has reached you, it means that either I’m dead, taken or otherwise incapacitated._

_Please don’t feel any guilt for me. Knowing you, there was probably a good reason for what you did. I just wish I could have understood and helped you sooner, and not be all upset with you about it. I regret nothing. I’ll make it official so, if you need to, you can give it to the authorities._

_I’ll explain the gist of what I’ve been able to find out, the rest is in the documentation I’m sending along. Professional till the end, eh?_

_My name is Clara Baxter and for the past years I’ve been the handler of the assassin called The Idol. She was contracted by the Syndicate to kill a traitor._

_The Syndicate was more or less wiped out by the actions that Maki Nishikino took several years ago. Within a few hours, the Syndicate went from a global, financially strong, crime syndicate to almost nothing. One section isolated itself and its data was purged by order of the chairman and an unlisted account was given to them and one order: to find an kill the person that had betrayed them, leaking information to the press, the police and even through the Syndicate’s own hitmen, removed their most capable leadership by virtue of fabricated false evidence._

_The remaining section is headed by one Noah Greene, son of an Irish immigrant with ties to the old RIRA. With him he has a number of foot soldiers and support personnel._

_This is important:_

_This is the only part of the Syndicate that still remains. They go, the syndicate does too. Greene is the key, with him gone, the Syndicate disappears. You’ll be free._

_Given the stipulations that they put up and from what I have heard talking to their handler they will be wanting it to look like an accident after you have shot her. This can be your out.  
Should you spare her, and I think you might, I sent you a body that confirms to the dimensions we know. You will to somehow, get her car to be hit by the freight train and explode with the body inside. Don’t worry. The person whose body you have committed suicide. The family doesn’t know, according to them, the body was cremated, and the ashes scattered. This way there is no trail for the body and since Miss Nishikino blanked all her records, they have nothing to compare with, so they will go on your word. I’ve arranged for the family to receive a small stipend for the next couple of years. Money cannot heal the loss of suicide, but this way, maybe something good can come of it._

_In the document, I’ve attached bios of all personnel I could figure out at the location and the location itself. I don’t need to tell you that these people are desperate and highly motivated, so expect heavy resistance.  
I’m also attaching the information on the account and our access to it. You should be able to access is completely once the last remnants are gone._”

The woman lent forward, filling the screen.

“ _Nico… I never thanked you for saving me all those years ago. So, thank you, consider whatever debt I felt I had, repaid. And… I also found out that it was a Syndicate operation.  
_ _So, do this one gratis, eh?_ _For me?_ “

The woman lent back in her seat.

_“I would wish you luck, but I know you. You’ll be fine. And if she is as good as we’ve noticed or better, you’ll be fine. Good-bye Nico.”_

Nico ended the video playback. Maki could see that she was fighting for control. Whoever this person was, she had meant a lot to Nico.

“We’ll get them.” Maki said, gently squeezing Nico’s hand.  
“I know.” Nico nodded briefly, “They will pay.”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“Not now. Now we get even.”


	28. Who she is

The screens were filled with layouts, timetables, CCTV feeds and maps, while the desk and the big table in the middle contained lists, blueprints, photos and pages of a document printout.

Nico put a blanket over the figure of Maki who had fallen asleep, leaning over the table, papers still clutched in her hand.  
Luckily for them, their quarry had placed themselves in one of the CCTV dense cities in the west, so getting images and surveillance had been easy. The compound was also reasonably isolated with a few access roads and lit during the night-time.  
Given the status the Syndicate had, they operated a front of an import/export company, they had a private security detail, workers and what to the casual observer looked like a normal business running, but there was one building in the back of the lot that no-one ventured to during the day but that saw some traffic at night that had made Nico and Maki curious. The main building seemed to house the remaining members of the Syndicate with Greene sometimes visible, clearly giving orders.

Their plan was very simple, blind the compound, divert all traffic, investigate the building in the back, then take the main building and the persons inside. Nico would be front, Maki in the back. But before they could get started, they needed to readjust their biological clocks to be most efficient during the hours of darkness so they’d found activities to keep themselves awake through the night, pushing daytime as sleep time.  
Given Maki’s camping experience, they’d camp out in the woods one or two nights before they executed the plan, not only to get used to the environment, but also to give themselves some in-person surveillance during the night. And the thought of spending a night or two in very close proximity in a concealed tent appealed to them both.

Eli and Nozomi had left them mostly to their own devices, occasionally informing them of doings in the house, asking if they needed provisions and inviting them to common meals, Eli apparently having a knack for cooking, something Maki had never known. The meals were nice social affairs, but certain topics were off the table, like Nico’s job and Maki’s or _Arisa’s_ past.

Nico had been able to bring most of her gear with her, but she headed out on occasion using old contacts and favours to procure what they additionally needed, mostly for Maki.  
Nico looked at the sleeping Maki.

_What did you do to me, you amazing woman? Turning my life around, making me want a normal life…. with you. Will you still love me after you’ve seen me work?_

She heard a light rap on the door, Nozomi slowly put in her head. Nico gestured her to be quiet and carefully walked over.

“Asleep?”, Nozomi whispered.

Nico nodded, waved Nozomi out of the way and walked into the hallway.

  
“She’s almost been at it non-stop. I get her. So close and we have to plan instead of going in. She understands it of course, but still, her freedom is at stake.”

“What will you do when it’s over? Go back to work?” Nozomi asked.  
“I don’t know. I don’t really know what Maki thinks about it and I think I would like…”  
“a normal life?” Nozomi finished Nico’s sentence.  
“Yeah”, Nico said after a moment’s pause.

“Why don’t we find out?”  
“What? Oh, cards again?”  
“Precisely.”, Nozomi grinned and led Nico upstairs and into a room.

Decorated with hanging purple fabric, some lights and reeking of cedar incense it very much looked the part of a fortune telling room you saw in movies. Nozomi put on a concealed bright white ceiling lamp.

“Clients expect a certain something when they come for readings, but you’re not just a client.”  
“Shouldn’t that qualify me for more show?”  
“Heavens no. For you it’s the straight up experience. No smoke screens.”

She indicated for Nico to sit. She took out a set of cards, shuffled it and made Nico cut the deck.

“Please draw three cards and put them face down on the table.”

Nico did as asked.

“This,” she held her finger over the first card, “is where you are now. This, “she hovered over the second card, “is the immediate future, what will happen very soon and finally this, “the third card, “is the ultimate outcome. Please turn the first card.”

Nico turned the card.

“Hmm.. Two of wands. Upright. Well that does make sense, from what you’ve been saying, you’re scoping out the adversary and laying a plan to free Ari... sorry _Maki_ from her past. Next one please.”

Nico turned the next one.

“Page of Cups, now this is interesting. It’s upright so something will happen, something good. Maybe you will find that most of the people are gone? This one is a bit fluid; it can mean a lot of things. A voiding an accident, or receiving good news can be signified by it.”  
“I thought you knew everything.”  
“I’m the first to admit I don’t” Nozomi shook her head, “I see what they want me to see, sometimes, it gets very fuzzy. Next card.”

Nico turned the final card.

“Tower. Also upright. Interesting.”  
“It looks very… destructive.” Nico conjectured, looking at the graphic on the card.”  
“It’s actually more different than you think. The tower represents preconceived notions, old ways of life. Something that you see as your truth. The tower here represents that those old structures are broken or destroyed and something new comes in its stead.”

Nozomi gathered up the cards.

“My conclusion is that you’ll do fine. Be prepared that things might take a sudden turn, but it won’t be for the bad.”

Nozomi sighed.

“Can I ask you one more thing? Who is she? I mean, I knew Arisa, but Maki… she strikes me as more than what you see.”  
  


Nico considered the question. Since their confessions of their real selves, they had talk a lot about who they really were.

“I don’t think I can say for certain. When I met her, she wasn’t Maki, she was Hanako, a college teacher in classical music and piano. But something was off, she wasn’t like someone being chased, she had her natural eye and hair colour out for all to see. She loves to stargaze. Did you know that she plays the piano? And she is master level at it. She can do classical, Jazz, even some pop songs. She’s kind, has a bit of a temper and gets easily embarrassed. Her kisses are to die for. Soft and tender one moment, assertive and powerful the next.”

“I guess…”, Nico continued, “she’s trying to come back to herself and with every moment I see more and more to love. She’s simply amazing, and I’m lucky she will have me.”

Nozomi stood up, nodding Nico to do the same.

“You should go back to her. Promise me one thing, before you go, tell us. Can you do that?”  
“I have the feeling I won’t like consequences if I don’t so sure. We’ll let you know. I have the feeling Maki won’t have it any other way. We are in your debt after all.”  
“Not really. Let’s get you back then.”


	29. A walk in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time

Nico put a set of supressed handguns out on the table. Maki looked at her, puzzled.

“Pick one.”  
“Nico, I…”  
“Please. I know you don’t want to kill anyone, but in this situation, you might have to. It will be a question of you or them… and… I want you to come out of there with me.”, Nico pleaded.  
  


_There might be a time when I can’t be there, gods help me._

Maki looked over the selection and picked up a sleek German arm.

“Updated classic, reliable to a fault.” Nico commented.

Maki expertly checked the magazine, the mechanism and fit.

“This one.”, she said.  
“Good. I have a few extra magazines over there. Take them too, I hope you won’t have to use them.”  
“I have stowed just about everything in the backpack over there. Radios, provisions, battery packs, EMP emitters, electronics, some extra clothes, micro drones and a laptop.”  
“And I have the infiltration tools and the weapons in mine. Tent is that separate things over there. It’s camouflaged and heat shielded.”  
“And the shovels?”  
“Trench diggers, fastened on the tent bag.”

They looked over the small pile of equipment.

“We’re ready.” Maki said, matter-of-factly.

Nico reached out to cup Maki’s face and kissed her. A long and soft kiss.

“It will be over soon, my darling.”  
“I know.”, she held onto Nico’s hand.

_What will we do then?_ , both of them thought.

“Maybe…” Nico said, “we should decide on something that we’ll do when were done with this.”  
“Like something to keep us going… hmm but what…”  
“I… eh…” Nico looked ashamed at the floor, “have an idea…”

_Why is she all shy?_

“Well, let’s hear it.”  
“We… go on a date.”  
“But we’ve gone on…”  
“No.” Nico interrupted, “We haven’t. Not like… the real us.”

_She’s right, even though she knew, she was dating Hanako in a way. A date with Nico… a real date. No masks._

Maki was silent. Nico got nervous.

“Only if you want, of course. I… I know I… I’ve been a bad person, probably am one too, but I really want to go on a date with you where we don’t have to pretend about anything, we can be the real us. Nico and Maki. Just two people in love, that need to relearn who they are. And then we go from there, whatever might happen. I’ll work hard to earn your trust and faith in me. Please give me a chance to show you who I am and what I can be… with you…”

_She’s rambling. Why is she so afraid?_

“Nico.” Maki tried to calm the rambling woman, “Nico! I’d love to go on a real date with you.” she held Nico’s hands, “It’ll be fun. It’ll be our first real date. Yes.”

Nico calmed down.

_Can’t think about what happens after, but I’ll at least get a date with her…_

Nico breathed a sigh of relief.  
  


“We should tell them we’re leaving tonight.”, she said.

Maki nodded.

* * *

“So, it’s time then.”, Eli said, staring at Nico and Eli.  
“Easy dear.”, Nozomi whispered behind her, grinning.

Nico and Maki had declared that they would be leaving within the hour and thanked the couple for letting them stay and prepare.

“How are you getting there?” Nozomi asked.  
“My car, we’re packed so …” Nico began.  
Eli interrupted her, “I don’t think so.”  
“Ehh what?”, said Maki and Nico in unison.  
“Your car is not a cross country ride so what will you do, torch it? Leave it by the roadside?”  
“Well we thought…”  
“Whatever you try to do, it will get attention, and you don’t want that. Come with me.”, Eli said and started to walk towards the front door. Nozomi, pushed Nico and Maki in front of her, following the tall blonde.

Outside the entrance, the couple’s SUV was parked with a closed trailer attached, it looked like a transport for horses. It looked brand new.

“Let’s step inside.” Eli said as she opened the side door to the transport and stepped inside.

Everyone else followed, Maki almost hit her head on the doorframe.

“This…”, Eli indicated with her hand, “is going to be your transport.”

By the low illumination of the ceiling lamp, they saw a sleek, grey-black ATV.

“It’s electric, has enough juice to go through rough terrain for almost 7 hours non-stop, an external solar collector for on-the-go recharge and, most importantly, it is completely silent.”  
“But how…”, Nico began to speak but was cut off.  
“It also has a tracker on it, that I set to go off in four days so we can find it and I borrowed it from a client for a week, in exchange for some special work. I’ll keep your car here as collateral.”  
“When?”  
“Just yesterday. Nozomi recognized the area you were investigating. We assumed you wouldn’t be stupid enough to do a frontal assault without a tank so… here we are.”  
  


Maki fixed her eyes on Eli’s blue hues.

“You’re doing so much for us. Why? What do you get out of it?”  
“When you, or what used to be you, arranged for us two to meet, you set something in motion that has had a profound impact on my life. I used to be a creature of duty, it was all I knew, but with Nozomi”, she cast a warm glance at her partner, “I have learned that a smile can make any bad day better. This is my way of saying thanks. I can’t help you with what you are doing directly, but I will help with what I can.”

Nico’s gaze jumped between Eli, the ATV and Maki. Nozomi was behind her.  
“I don’t even have words anymore. You’re really something. Thank you.”  
“Well, “Eli said, gesturing towards the door, “shall we repack and be on our way. You’ll have to show me where you’ll want to be dropped.”  
“I can do that.”

* * *

Nico and Maki sat on the floor of the transport, gently hopping along as Eli drove them to their destination. There wasn’t much to do, all the preparations were done, everything had been checked. A small digital two-way radio provided illumination since it had an illuminated frequency display.

“Nervous?” Maki asked.  
“Not really. I’ve infiltrated larger bases with more security. Only difference is that those times I went in alone. No one cared, even me if I got out again. It was just a job. But now… it’s personal. I can’t get her back, I know that. But I can make them hurt for it.”  
“I get that. I just want it to be over. I… I can honestly say that I’m alive. And it’s all because of you.” she kissed Nico, “and I want to keep it that way.”  
“Good plan.”

The radio crackled to life.

“I hope you two lovebirds aren’t doing anything unseemly.”, the voice of Nozomi filtered through the speaker.  
“Oh no” Nico answered, “she’s tied me across the headlight and is applying hot wax to be chest.”

Nico grinned when she saw Maki’s reaction.

Checking that they weren’t sending, Maki said:

“Are you insane? She’ll want to look, I’m certain of it.”

And as she had predicted.

“Oh, record it for me.”  
“See!?!”  
“In any case we’re coming up on the position. Get yourselves ready.” Eli’s voice broke the silliness.

Maki took the radio and keyed the send.

“Got it.”

* * *

Eli came to a gently stop by the road and put the hazard lights on.

“What are you doing?” asked Nozomi.  
“I don’t want another car to drive into us. If anyone asks, we stopped because I had a video call. We give them my card, all done.” She answered before she stepped out of the SUV and walked to the transport.  
She knocked on the back ramp.

“We’re opening, all clear. Ready?”

“Yes.”, come the unison answer from inside.

Nozomi and Eli undid the ramp and gently lowered it down. The ATV slid soundless down the ramp, angling itself towards the forest.

“You better get going, you’ll need some time to get your camp set-up before it becomes light.”

“Yeah, “said Nico, “Thanks again.”  
“Yes. Thank you.”, Maki agreed.  
“Good luck you two.”, Nozomi said.  
“Удачи!”, said Eli.  
“Большое спасибо!” Nico replied and applied the accelerator to the ATV.

Eli and Nozomi looked after them as the small rear light indicator disappeared into the night. Suddenly, the radio in Nozomi’s hand crackled.

“Non-tan, thank you for letting me be your friend.”, Maki’s voice said.  
  


Nozomi stared at the radio, then the tears came. Trying to keep her composure she said:

“Thank you for being mine. Goodbye.”

There was a crack and the display indicated the signal had been lost. Nozomi took hold of Eli’s shoulder and leant in, crying.

“What’s wrong? Please tell me.”  
“It’s Maki… she… she… she… she’s accepted her death at this place.” Nozomi said through the tears.  
“That only means she’ll have no regrets. She’s not giving up. We’ll see them again.” comforted Eli.


	30. Words in the night – reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought turn to the future, far away and close. In the end here and now matters most.

"Nico?”  
“Mmh?”  
“What will you do when this is over?”  
“Go on a date with you of course!”  
“Idiot, I didn’t mean that. I mean… will you go back to the college?” 

Nico looked up at the stars as she tried to figure out her answer. After setting up camp they had decided to stargaze a bit. The forest canopy letting some starlight through its cracks.

“Honestly… I don’t know. For lack of a better term, I have a job, the collage was just a cover. But I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it. It was nice to interact with people in, what I guess is, a normal way. Talking about trips you wanted to take, who to date, a classes’ test results… it was nice. I… didn’t really know what normal is really.”  
“I think I want to go back.”, Maki said.  
“I mean, “she continued, “I built a life there, I have friends. Ayumu caught me the evening I was leaving without knowing it. and I met someone who just took life in her stride. Saw through my lenses and hair colour too.”  
“I guess that was Karin Asaka?”  
“Nico! I’m almost afraid to ask… did you do something to her? She’s innocent.”  
“I didn’t do anything. I was gathering information on you, remember? If it’s any consolation, in hindsight, I’m not proud of it.”

Nico sighed.

“Let’s not dig in the past now, ok? We agreed.” Nico said.  
“You’re right, sorry.”

Maki felt a kiss on her cheek.

“Nice.”  
“Huh?” asked Nico.  
“That. “Maki turned her head and kissed Nico on the cheek, “It’s such a small thing to do. But it feels amazing when it just comes, doesn’t it?”  
“ _This simple feeling is beyond its comprehension._ ”  
“Where’s that from?”  
“Star Trek” Nico said.   
“What series?”  
“The movie, first one.”  
“Ugh. _Slow-motion picture._ Saw it on a bus once, old tape copy, kept fuzzing up.” Maki ssid.  
“But it worked. Old ways sometimes work better.”  
“Mmh. Wish I had my telescope with me.”  
“You have a telescope?” Nico asked, surprised.   
“Yepp. Though I always have to rebuy it.”  
“I see.”

“Maki?””  
“Mmh?”  
“If the offer still stands… I think I’d like to move in with you.”  
“I... I think I’d like that, but how about we date first… for real? And if that works out…”  
“You’re right.”

Maki squeezed Nico’s hand that she was holding, fingers intertwined.

“I think I’ll go back.”  
“Where?”  
“To the town, to college. But as me.”  
“Ayumu will blow a gasket. What will you say? That you were in witness protection?”  
“Hmm. That’s not a bad idea. I could use that to explain a few things.”  
“Like what? That you changed hair colour and used a false name, by the way, how did you come up with that? It’s Jane Doe in Japanese.”  
“I… just googled it.”

Nico could almost feel the heat coming of Maki’s cheeks. She giggled silently.

“I use an online random name generator. Guess I’m not much better.”  
“We’re hopeless.”  
“Yes, we are darling.”  
“ _Don’t worry. Don’t worry._ ” Maki sang quietly.  
“Huh?”  
“Song I heard once.”

The looked up at the stars for a time longer.

“We should get some shut-eye. Busy day, doing final recon.”  
“Spoken like a soldier.”  
“Used to be one.”  
“I know. Don’t know what I think about it.”  
“In that case…” Nico got up to sit astride Maki, “Know that I will protect you. I want that date.” Nico leant down catching Maki’s lips.

* * *

“There has to be someone in that building.”, Maki said, hunched over the laptop, looking at the video footage they had collected.

“I mean, “she continued, “they bring trays of what looks like food, always two of them a couple of times a day from the main house and return with everything neatly stacked up.”  
“More foot soldiers?”  
“Two trays? Plus, there is ample room in the house. No, best guess: a prisoner and the guard.”  
“Better take it first, don’t want anyone sneaking up on us. Besides, could be more than one if they ration it.”  
“Mm.”  
“Is the loop ready?”  
“45 minutes of it. I managed to doctor it so that is looks real with some natural movement in it.”

_We’re ready._

“Ok, let’s get some sleep before we go, although before that…”, Nico turned to Maki and traced her fingers around the back of Maki’s neck and softly bit into her neck. Maki’s breath caught.  
“We should be… “Maki said as she spun to face Nico, “… relaxed before…”she grabbed Nico’s head and ran her tongue along Nico’s lips, “… rest for the big operation.”


	31. The house at the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki begin their infiltration, first going for the house furthest from their objective.

Static flared for a second on the monitor. The guard reached for his radio.

“Ey, wake up Doyle. Check outside the lower garage. I just had a the camera shorting out.”  
  


Doyle, apparently not too happy about being awoken at his post, huffed a curse laden response and walked over to the indicated area.

“I don’t see shit.” He said into his radio.  
“Could you stand in front of the camera, just so no one slipped us a loop?”

Doyle did as asked and alternately waved and gave the camera the finger.

“Real mature”, the radio crackled, “but it looks fine. Go back to sleep.”

Doyle gave the camera a final finger, then trotted back to his post.

_We’re in the middle of nowhere, someone comes, we’ll see them._ he thought.

Some 200 meters away, pressed the final keystroke to take over all the connected operations in the compound and to blanked out any outgoing calls to a fake customer service bot, informing the caller that a construction further ahead had cut the line.

_It’s the hour of the wolf._

* * *

Nico quickly cut a hole in the electrified fence after Maki had shunted away the electricity from that section. Finished, she misted an acid over the edges so that, should they have to leave in a hurry, their clothes would not get caught on anything. Maki followed slowly behind her. A drone had given them a heat scan of the building and isolated two probably bodies in it. Both were on the main floor and one looked larger than the other. They also seemed to be in two separate rooms. The scan hadn’t been able to be more precise, but it would be enough.

Nico approached the door towards the fence end tested the handle. Locked, as expected. She took out a small electronic lockpick and pressed it against the cylinder. A few seconds later, they heard a barely audible klick. Nico tried the handle again and the door swung open.  
As they entered they saw boxes strewn about, a thin layer of dust telling a story that they hadn’t been moved in a while, probably the building was not used for anything but the two people inside.  
Dim illumination made their transit easier, but it also obscured and rendered their night vision equipment unusable. As they continued to the center of the lower floor, Nico suddenly stopped, making Maki almost bump into her.

“Something is not right.” she whispered into her throat mic, “Wait here. Be ready.”

Maki could just see her as Nico crept further on.

Nico had felt a sudden change in the air flow without there being a visible reason for it so she went on alert. It was a gamble to leave Maki, but she was certain that whatever it was that had moved, and probably was in wait for them now, was ahead, not behind, so she moved on, hoping that Maki would be ready.  
She emerged from the hallway they had been into a large room containing a desk, a couple of chairs and some kind of weird chair with its back to her. She saw a shadow move on her left, she quickly turned, weapon ready. Nothing. She quickly turned. Nothing.  
She moved into the room, aiming for the desk. Arriving, she saw a small black box on the desk on which a small red LED blinked.

_Trigger?_

She circled the desk and seeing nothing else of direct interest and moved towards the chair. Getting closer she could smell the unmistakable smells of torment; sweat, blood and other smells invaded Nico’s nostrils. Reaching round the chair Nico could also see a figure slumped in the chair, the absence of light make it difficult to determine size and features.  
She was about to turn to move back to the desk, when she was suddenly hoisted up by the neck and violently pushed into a wall. She tried to move, to shake herself of the vice that was the grip she was in but failed. The figure that held her was now silhouetted against the background. It was a huge man.

* * *

“ _Maki… help.”_ , she heard Nico croak through the throat mic, sounding very pained and hoarse, like her mic was digging into her.

Maki immediately began to sprint towards the room where Nico had gone in. Inside, apart from the furniture she saw a large shadow, almost immovable and a smaller one pressed against what was probably a wall, flailing. She knew instantly that the smaller shadow was Nico. She moved so she could see them both in profile and aimed her gun, crossing her arms with a flashlight.

_Never use the flashlight if you don’t have to. If just a sliver of glass is not covered in a window, it will be very visible at night_ , Nico had said.

Maki threw caution to the wind and turned on the light. In the cone of the flashlight she saw a very big man, holding Nico with one hand on her throat, up and against a wall while his other hand tried to grab something behind him.

“Shoot…. him…” she heard Nico in her earpiece.

Nico was still struggling, but she seemed to be losing as her flailing was less intense, the arms was simply to long for her to reach the body, her gun lay on the ground.

Maki aimed and fired. Several things happened at once, first the crack of the gun echoed in the room, there was a _splat_ and the ringing of a shell casing as it fell to the ground. For the longest time, nothing seemed to change in the glare of the flashlight. Then the man folded in on himself with a sigh, dropping Nico, who fingered her throat coughing into the crook of her arm to mull the sound. Maki rushed over to her.

“Nico… Nico... are you alright?” she asked, worried.  
“Shit that hurts…”, Nico hoarsely said, gasping for air.  
“Let me see…” Maki gently moved Nico’s hands away, examining the hurting part.

Maki swiftly examined Nico, determining that she’d need to have turtlenecks and scarfs for a while to hide the subdermal hemorrhaging, but wasn’t too hurt to continue. Breathing would be a bit painful for a while, but some ice packs should be fine. Maki suddenly stopped examining Nico. Nico could see something playing in her eyes. Panic. Nico quickly embraced the other woman and held her tightly to her chest. As per order, Maki started to shudder, her breathing became short and quick. Nico realized that, despite everything, Maki couldn’t be as detached as she wanted to be. The realization that she had ended another life weighing heavy on her.

“You did the right thing. There was no other way.”  
“But I…”  
“It would have been me, then you. You saved me Maki. Thank you.”  
“I.. I…”  
“Maki. I’m not telling you to feel good about it. You had no choice. I’m alive because of you.”

She let Maki cry into her shoulder, ready to jump into action if the crack had been heard by the other person they knew was here. Nico began to feel Maki calming down.

“We will talk about this when were done here. We need to finish this. You want to be free of all this, right?”, Nico said, knowing full well what fire it might stoke.  
“They… I… don’t want to run anymore, I want to be with you, not being afraid. I... I’ll be strong. For you.”  
“And for yourself too. You can do this Maki; I know you can. Let’s get up and check the place out.”

Using a low light filter on her flashlight, Nico scanned the room, apart from what she’d seen earlier, there was nothing of significance apart from some keys. She gave them to Maki.

“These probably go to the rooms we passed in the hall. Probably having their plaything locked up.”  
“I’ll go, you rest a bit.”, Maki said and went to the hallway.

She unlocked each door, looking in, when at the second, she smelled the odors of occupancy, and not the good ones. Everything from vomit, blood, seared flesh and high powered chemicals assaulted her nostrils it almost making her hurl. With the light of the flashlight she saw a figure lying on the ground on top of an old matrass. The slight variations told her the person was breathing.  
Carefully sneaking forward she saw, what she’d expected after seeing the other room, but hoped she wouldn’t have to; a beaten body. She gently touched the person. It shrieked and backed away.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” she held up her hands, realizing that the facepaint that Nico and she were wearing probably didn’t help to calm the person down. By the shriek, a female.  
“The guy that did this to you… he’s gone. He’s… d—dead.”

A whimper.

“I know I must look scary to you, but I promise, I’m not here to hurt, I’m here to get you out. I’m here with a… friend. We’re ending this all.”

Silence.

“I have a med-kit with me. Please, let me look where you hurt. I’ll try all I can to make you feel better so we all can get out of here.”

“Name!” the woman said.  
“What?”  
“Your… name….” the question repeated.

_That voice… haven’t I…_

“My name is Maki. I am no threat to you, you’re safe.”  
“Maki?”  
“Yes.”  
“Maki Nishikino?”

_How does she know my name?_

“Yes.”

A slow wail began, Maki heard sobbing, she hoped the sound would not be heard outside. Maki reached out her her hands, trying to hold the shaking body. She moved to sit on the bed and the woman threw herself around her, almost knocking her down, holding on to Maki.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re free now. It’s alright…”

In between sobs she heard, the sounds of steps coming closer, she took the gun in her left hand and aimed at the door, she heard a small musical queue, the sign she and Nico had agreed on.

“Safe.”  
Nico walked in.

“My friend is here now too.” She said, “Her name is Nico.”  
“N—n--- Nico?”, the woman whispered.  
“Yes.” Maki waved Nico closer.

_No… it can’t be…_

“Clara?”, Nico asked.

The woman let go of Maki and turned to Nico.

“Is… is that really you? Clara?”  
“Hey boss… fancy... meeting you here.”


	32. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to end this.

Clara told her story as Maki looked her over, soothing the physical pain where she could.  
Greene and company had stormed her office, killed her secretary and kidnapped her. In the call where she had been _killed_ , Greene had used a blank and Alphonse, the big man that had attacked Nico, had put his massive hand on her mouth so she wouldn’t give it away.  
As to why they had kept her alive, Clare had no idea.

“They never asked me anything. They just… just…” Clara stumbled on her words.  
“It’s ok. I’m just so happy that you’re still with me. We’ll get out of here and then we can get you fixed up all proper and good.”

Clara shot a look at Maki who was tending to her leg.

“Hey, Nishikino. I need to ask Nico something, in private.”

Maki wordlessly stood up. Nico waved her down.

“She stays, whatever you need to tell me, she can hear it.”  
“But…”  
“Trust me. Ok?”

Clara looked uncertain at Maki, then turned to Nico.

“She worth it?”  
“Yes. But I never thought they would…”  
“She’d better be.” Clara shot a venomous glare at Maki  
“Enough. This is not her fault.” Nico forced Clara to look at her, “ _I_ got you into this mess, _I_ was duped to think you were dead. _Me_! Not her!”

Nico held Clara’s gaze. Maki spoke up:

“Nico showed me the video. I know what you did. Without it, I wouldn’t be here. I owe you my life.”  
“I didn’t do…”  
“You did it for Nico, I know. Please, let me help you, let me or help me end this.” Maki held on to Clara’s hands, pleading.

Clara looked between Nico and Maki.

“Fine.”

Nico dug in her pack, presenting another suppressed handgun.

“You ok with this?”  
“Sure.”  
“Stay here, we’re going to clean up.” Nico said with a grin, “They will pay.”

* * *

Nico and Maki had left the structure behind, slowly advancing on the main building. Maki picked up a tablet from her pack and checked that the cameras were still on their loop and that nothing had been noticed. It looked clear. The continued forwards.

Nico suddenly stopped; Maki bumped into her.

“ _Shh_ ” Nico hissed, pointing ahead.

Maki looked and saw the faint glow of a cigarette. Nico flicked on her IR scope and saw the heatmap of a single person, the glow of the cigarette almost blinding her when it was sucked in. Nico didn’t see anyone else. She took the shot. A crack, and the glow disappeared. They waited for a few seconds; no reaction. The shot had not been heard.  
Initial recon had counted 8 guards, now 7 and Greene. It was a small complement, but they were the last remaining section and probably some had bolted when their organization had collapsed around them.

They silently moved to the door behind the dead guard, Nico doing her best to keep Maki away from the body. As they opened the door they heard another guard calling out.

“Do you have to take a smoke every five minutes? We’ve got work to do.”

Nico turned to see a surprised guard looking at them, realization slowly creeping into his face. He dove as Nico fired, the crack reverberating in the room. The suddenly the entire world seemed to be filled with sound. A klaxon screamed into the night and a shot rang out, unsurpressed.

_Shit, and I wanted to do this quietly._

Nico quickly took off her suppressor, indicating to Maki to do the same, and dove into the room behind cover, pulling out a second, unsuppressed pistol from her other holster. She peeked out and fired, the shots almost winning over the klaxons, a return shot came, missing her. She saw the guard with two rod dots on his chest sacking to the floor.

“Maki we need to…”, she turned to Maki and stopped.

Where the face paint showed natural skin, Maki was pale holding her hand in front of her face, staring at it in disbelief and then she also collapsed to the floor.

_NO!_

Nico scrambled to her partner; Maki was still conscious.

“Maki... Maki…”  
“It’s--- just a flesh wound. Got me in the side… I… I’ll be alright. Just… need to… stop the bleeding.” She was already digging in her med kit.  
“Maki… what can I do?”  
“Go get them.” Maki reached her bloodstained hand towards Nico, who took it and held it against her cheek.  
“I’m not leaving you.” Nico could her the commotion coming from the upper floors.  
“I’ll be ok, I got this. “she waved the gun, “I won’t go down without a fight.”  
“But…”  
“Go… my love. I’ll be there for the finale.”

Nico lent forwards and kissed Maki. Everything that needed to be said was here.

“I want that date.”, said Maki with a weak smile.

Something went click in Nico’s mind. A special feeling, like she was the moniker idol, about to go on stage. She smiled at Maki.

“Let’s dance.” She said and stood up, mentally focusing herself. The she walked calmly out of the room towards the centre staircase. Her arms shot out almost automatically, sidestepping into cover, wood splintered around her as two guards emptied their magazines into the floor and furniture where she’d been.

_Amateurs._

Her two arms facing forward she shot three shots, hearing the grunting of the two exposed guards and the sagging and subsequent fall of the other, that had been standing on the stairs, his PJs in disarray.

_3._

She continued walking to the stairs.

* * *

Maki had managed to stop the bleeding, but she knew that she was slipping into chock and perhaps even would lose consciousness before her body got itself of the state. Her vision was already starting to blur, sweat running from her forehead.  
The door opened with a creek, Maki reacted, spreading plaster and pieces of brickwork with a pull of the trigger. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Even though her entire body screamed for her to run back to Maki, she kept moving forward as she heard no other discharges. Either Maki lived or she didn’t, in either case, she would finish what they had started. Almost putting her foot on the top floor, wood splintered from there she would have been standing. She took cover by the wall, crouching down. A quick peek and she had two more in her sights. She dove into the hallway, firing one shot before she hit the floor, adding an extra hole to a head and the second as she came up from her dive.

_1._

She heard loud cursing from a room in the back, Greene’s room. She walked on, stepping over the bodies she’d dropped. Just a few steps from the door, a side door suddenly opened, bullets flying out to greet her, she’d managed to backstep as the door was kicked open, so they missed their target, giving Nico an opportunity to return the favour, she heard a thud, then began to reload her guns, one, at a time.

_0._

“What to fuck do you want?”, shouted an angry male voice from the other side of the last door, but Nico had no interest in talking. She kicked in the door and tossed a gas grenade from her belt, inside.  
After a few seconds, complemented by rasping coughs a tall bearded man in dishevelled clothes stormed out of the room, blindly firing where Nico had been standing just moments earlier. Standing behind him, she shot him in the left knee.

“That’s for my friend.”, she said, firing a second shot at the screaming figure. This one shattered the other knee cap.  
“That’s for the one I love.”

It was hard to tell what Greene was shouting as Nico grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him through the hallway and down the stairs, towards where she’d had to leave Maki, uncertain what she would find.

The scene that revealed itself to her was, unexpected to say the least. Clara was holding up Maki, who’s colour seemed to have returned, Maki’s jacket slung across Clara’s shoulders.

“Maki! Clara!” Nico dropped Greene, who was yammering, to the ground and rushed over to them, embracing them both.

A roar from behind her, made her spin round as Greene, brandishing another gun, aimed at them. Three shots ran out and Green collapsed again, remaining silent. Nico looked at Maki. Her gun was smoking, Clara’s too. Nico looked at the muzzle of her own, the grey smoke was slowly rising, the sub-sonic ammunition not carrying a large powder charge.

“Is…Is it over?” Maki asked.

Nico walked over the body, turning it with her foot. Two shots by the heart and one in the head.

_I don’t think he’ll get up. Ever._

Clara went over to a control station, still carrying Maki and pressed a few buttons, the klaxon stopped, the silence almost feeling unnatural.

“It’s over.” Nico confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be over but it's not the end. Please look forward to the next chapter "The Idol speaks"
> 
> On another note, I landed a job, starting officially on August 10th, but I'l probably do some stuff during the summer too, just to get into the swing of things again.


	33. The Idol speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from Nico.

The video feed was mostly static. A tug of war between pixels of light and darkness. Had it been seen in any other circumstance it would have been ignored. The voice accompanying the video sounded mechanical, distorted but understandable. With a bit of imagination you could almost see a person talking behind a desk, but this was with imagination, a lot of it.

The voice spoke:

“ _I am the assassin known as The Idol._

_Some years ago, I was hired by an organisation known as the Syndicate to hunt down and kill a traitor. I accepted this contract like any other._

_As I followed my prey, I discovered some things. About my work, my employer and my target._

_You may know that I have one weakness. I will always go after those that use people as property and playthings. Your innocent daughters and sons. Your innocent wives and husbands. In some ways I am my own enemy, I am aware of that, but I can only do what I do._

_The Syndicate was one of those that sold your children and lovers to those who could pay. Beaten, brainwashed and coerced, may fell under heel. When my target discovered this, she ousted the organisation, feeding information and background to the media and the police. Even directing people in my profession to clear out the echelons of leadership with accusations inexcusable to a criminal organisation._

_If you go to the coordinates included with this video, you will find the last remnants of the Syndicate, dead and gone. You will also find evidence of their misdeeds and actions. And You will also find that they are no more, just a footnote in the annals of criminal history._

_I would tell you not to come looking for me, but I know you will have to. After all, I have done many terrible things, in some ways I am no better than those I kill. But at least, I had some semblance of code. But you will never find me._

_Because, I am done. I will no longer be a killer for hire. I have a new calling, a new life but know that I will be still be there to hunt the podophiles, human traffickers and partner beaters. Those that prey on the weak._

_I will be there to hunt you.”_

The video stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Bullet for my Valentine. We have one more chapter coming, an epilogue of sorts.   
> I hope that you enjoyed the story and that I placed Nico, Maki and the others into a setting that you found fun to read about.
> 
> I'd like to thank all that have given kudos, commented, given me tips on how to improve, be it grammatical errors or ways of writing. Thank you.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after the main story

**2 months after the end of the Syndicate.**

Ayumu was struggling with a moving box. It was, very heavy.

“Where does this go?” she asked.  
“Let me see…” Nico looked at the box, “Hmm, put it in the big room for now. I’ll sort it out later.”

Ayumu dumped the box in the big room and walked into the kitchen.

“Hana… ehh sorry, _Maki_. Have you guys set a date yet?”

“It’s fine. It will take some time getting used to, even for me. And no, not yet. Nico wants to check up a few things first.”  
“I see. Still hard to wrap my head around all this… I mean, both of you…”  
“Yeah... it’s crazy.” Maki tried not to smile too much, “I mean, witness protection, right?”

Nico strolled in and put her arm around Maki.

“I think we’re just about done, got a few small things at my place still, but we can take those tonight.” She kissed Maki on the cheek, causing a small blush.  
“ _Nico. Not in front of our guests._ ”, Maki hissed.  
“It’s ok. I’m not jealous… well I am a bit but… ahh never mind.”  
“You’re hiding something…”, Nico said, putting a finger to her chin.  
“No, we’re not… I mean… I’m not.”  
“Nico? That was a Freudian slip if I ever heard one.”  
“You’re absolutely right Maki. Ayumu... spill!”

Ayumu looked around in panic.

“I… I can’t… I promised… I…”  
“Just tell us before the big day, ok? Want to get the invites right.”

Ayumu calmed down.

“Eh… sure… right. Well I’d better be going then. Hehe”

She quickly tapped out of the kitchen.

“ _Thanks for the help!”_ Maki and Nico shouted after her.  
  


Nico leaned on Maki.

“We did it.”  
“Yeah.” Maki nodded, “You’re sure you’re ok with this?”  
“Living with you? Of course, I am.”  
“Not only that… but coming back? Just being teachers?”  
“An Idol is never completely gone. I’m still around when I need to be. And I remember what I promised you.”  
“Let’s get you unpacked then.”

* * *

**2 and a half months after the end of the Syndicate.**

Kotori Minami felt nervous as she carried the dress from her workshop to the front of the store. Usually, when she was commissioned for a unique piece of attire, the client would come in, measurements would be taken and design and work proceeded from there, but this time she’d been emailed the measurements and the client would be coming in for the final fitting and changes before delivery today at a set time. She fingered the ring on her left ring finger, feeling it always gave her a boost, happiness seeping into her being.  
She heard the store bell ring and turned to meet the new client, as she saw the woman that had entered, she held her breath; the woman looked… familiar. At the same time she was certain she’d never seen her before, the red hair colour and the strong purple coloured eyes not striking any recollection. As their eyes met, Kotori felt… something. A feeling maybe? Déjà vu? She wasn’t certain.

“Welcome. How may I help you?” she asked.  
“My name is Maki Nishikino, I’m here about a fitting.”

So she was the person she’d been waiting for.

“Of course. I have the dress right here.” Kotori hoisted her arms to indicate, “Changing rooms are just this way.”

“As she led the client to the rooms, her mind raced.

_Why does she feel so familiar, have I dreamt about her? But… she looks nothing like anyone I know…_

Kotori, opened a curtain and hung the dress off the wall.

“It is possible to put it on yourself, but I would recommend that you have help.”  
“Would you help me then Kotori? Ehh.. Miss Minami, sorry.”, the redhead looked away.

_That voice… when she said my name…._

“Certainly. If you feel comfortable with me, I’ll gladly help you”  
“I do.” came the answer, in a very certain tone.

As the woman undressed, Kotori saw several blemishes. The scar on the hand was so faded, and gloves were part of the set, the scar by the belly would be covered by the front section but the one on the back…  
As Kotori looked at the x, she instinctively reached out to touch it. As her fingers made contact with the scarred tissue she heard a sharp intake of breath from her client but nothing else. Kotori, realizing what she was doing felt awful.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, just the scar… it reminds of someone I know… and… and…”  
Without turning around, the woman said, “Why don’t you tell me about her? Maybe I know her, I travel a lot.”  
“Eh.. of course. Her name is Mari, I haven’t seen her for a while, don’t know where she is. She was my first love. She had a scar, just like that one and like… “ Kotori’s speech slowed, “the one on your hand…”  
“What was she like?”  
“Pretty, smart. Kind, I think now, but not then. One night she just off and vanished. We’d been together for something like three months…” Kotori made a sniffing sound, “She was your height I think, but had blonde hair and intense green eyes. She taught me a lot about love and loss.”  
“Sound like quite the lady.”  
“She was. But... she’s gone now. Just disappeared.” she righted a seam, “I remember touching the scar she had at night, trying to figure out the story, but she never told me.”

They continued to put on the dress, it was not really complicated, but it had a lot of small details. Kotori accidentally touched the scar again.

“Sorry, it’s like I’m drawn to it. I’m sorry.”

_Should I say something? She has a ring, there is something else. I knew this could happen, still I insisted we get it from her…_

“Kotori?” Maki said, her back to Kotori, “I’m not sure I know this Mari, but I think I get her, let me tell you what I think.” Maki took a deep breath.  
“I think she had to when she did, she realized that there was someone else in your life that you needed to face, who could really make you happy. I think she knew that if she stayed, that there would be a danger to you, so she had to leave. And I’m sure that it pained her greatly to leave you on a rainy night, never giving you closure. I don’t think it was really a choice she wanted to make but had to make. I also think you meant a great deal to her, Kotori.”

Kotori stopped what she was doing, slowly raising herself from her crouching position. Her lower lip trembled.

“M--- M--- ari? It’s you, isn’t it? How could you know…”  
  


Maki turned and answered in a whisper.

“Yes.”  
  


Kotori began to cry. Warm arms embraced her as she sobbed into the dress, thoughts about it forgotten.

“Why?”, she managed to say.  
“Bad people were after me, they’d hurt anyone close to me to learn about me, so I had to go. And you were in love with Umi. Your heart was never mine. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you to express what you felt to her.”

Kotori looked up at Maki.

“She was very angry when you left. I kept trying to fill the hole you left, taking woman after woman to my bed but… it never made me happy for any longer than the moment. I never dared to ask Umi then.”  
“What changed?”  
“One morning, when I woke up alone and got to breakfast and saw Umi, I just blurted out that I loved her. She accepted me, despite everything. I… I am happy.”  
“You deserve it. Please find it in your heart to forgive me… eh Mari for what she did.”  
“I have.” Kotori dried her tears, hugging Maki.  
“Let’s get this dress fixed for your big day.”  
“Thank you Kotori… and I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok now. Umi is my strength. With her by my side, I can do anything.”  
“I’m glad.” Maki smiled and got caught off guard as Kotori pressed her lips to Maki’s, a final goodbye.

As she stepped back Kotori said, “Goodbye, Mari. And thank you.”  
“Goodbye. Little bird.”, Maki wasn’t sure what to make of all this but thought she understood was Kotori was trying to do.

Kotori shook herself, breathed deeply and blinked.

“Well, Miss Nishikino, where were we?” Kotori said in her cheerful voice.

* * *

**Almost 3 months after the end of the Syndicate**

“And you’re certain you’ve given me the right measurements? I can adjust it after, but I’d rather get it right from the start.”, the voice on the video link said.  
“They are correct. I even sent you pictures with the tape on.”  
“Could have been anyone’s fingers.”  
“I don’t do that anymore.”  
“True. I’d know.”  
“* _sigh_ * When will they be ready?”  
“Oh I’ve had Eli do the basic settings a few days ago.”  
“A few days but how… no wait… don’t tell me”  
  


There was a laugh on the line.

“Nico-chi you are way to sceptical of my methods.”  
“This is important to me. I... I want to get it right.”  
“The engagement rings not good enough?”  
“They were excellent. Everything I couldn’t put into words.” Nico admitted.  
“Then just trust me. Eli is making the most exquisite rings you’ve ever seen.”

Nico was quiet as she thought of something to say.

“Thank you.”  
“For what? It’s a job, Eli is happy to do.”  
“Not for that… for… the other things.”  
“Don’t mention it. Old news now.”  
“Will you come?”  
“We’d wouldn’t want to miss it for the world.”

* * *

The blue of the water shone in through the large windows, casting a fluid reflections on everything in the room, bathing it in a blue tint.

Maki looked up from the bed through the window in the ceiling. Schools of fish were visible in the distance, a light, probably the moon, reflected in the water’s surface.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, Nico asked, supporting herself on her elbows, blue shadows playing on her light naked skin.  
“Just thinking about the ceremony. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ayumu cry so much.”  
“She was nervous. Singing in front of all those people. She was amazing, but the nerves. Poor her.”  
“And Karin with… what was her name again?”  
“Ai”  
“Borderline vulgar, but she knows how to move, that’s certain.”  
“They both do.”, Nico agreed.  
“Mmh.”  
  


Maki pulled her wife closer.

“I thought the captain was going to get a fit when you ordered him off the boat.”, Nico chuckled.  
“Didn’t want anyone else on-board. This is only for us.”  
“It’s not that I don’t agree just… giving them a dingy and telling them you’ll be back with it tomorrow evening.”  
“He dared me to operate it… and I know this thing better than him.”  
“In his defence, he probably didn’t recognize you.”  
“Still… he had it coming.”  
“I guess.”

Silence spread among the couple as they looked through the windows.

“Hey, there… look!”, Maki pointed.  
“Where? Ohh. Wow. Only saw them in videos before.”  
“Mantas are impressive. Totally harmless though.”  
“Mmh.”

“Nico, I…”, Maki began, but stopped when she heard a light snore.  
  


Smiling, she placed a kiss on Nico’s head and soon after, Maki fell asleep too.

* * *

**1 month after the ceremony**

Nico’s phone went off, with _the_ ringtone. She answered.

“What you got?”  
“Kidnappers. Specializing in young female tourists. They are drugged and sold off to the super rich. I have the location of their holding area and likewise auction hall.”  
“How much time do we have?”  
“Three days until the auction. It will take you almost two to get there. Lots of red tape.”  
“Ok. We should be able to do it. Send the details and make arrangements.”

* * *

**2 and a half days later.**

The man fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably, joining the others.

“Basement clear.” Nico whispered.  
“Main floor clear.” Maki said over the radio, “Guess that’s it. We should inform the authorities.”  
“Check on that” said a third voice, “You have 4 minutes to get out. I already put out the video. It should go live in 3 minutes.”  
“Excellent. See you soon.”

Nico and Maki met up on the main floor of the building, walked out into the courtyard, mounted a slick, grey-black ATV and noiselessly escaped into night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's if for Bullet for my valentine.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and suggestions for improvement are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> All events, persons and circumstance are purely fictitious.


End file.
